À Eternidade
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Todos merecem uma segunda chance... até mesmo Severo Snape. Foi com esse pensamento que Dumbledore pediu que sua sobrinha neta ajudasse o ex comensal, se necessário fosse. Apenas não imaginou o impacto que isso teria na vida dos dois... Pós DH. COMPLETA.
1. O Pedido

_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

**-.-**

**À ETERNIDADE**

_Gabrielle Briant_

**-.-**

**I**

**O PEDIDO**

O silêncio era cortado apenas pelo raro barulho de carros passando pela rua...

Uma breve garoa respingava na janela de vidro, por onde entrava a fraca luz do sol naquele início de manhã... que iluminava o corpo do homem e da mulher que, enroscados na cama, dormiam profundamente.

A paz era quase palpável... e assim estava boa parte da Grã-Bretanha trouxa naquela manhã fatídica, onde o mal finalmente e definitivamente era derrotado.

Enquanto, longe dali, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, corajosos bruxos lutavam com os seus sentimentos contraditórios de alivio pelo fim da guerra e dor pela morte dos seus entes queridos, os trouxas apenas dormiam pacificamente, alheios ao caos... exatamente como aquele casal.

Mas aquela doce paz estava preste a acabar – pelo menos naquela casinha no centro de Liverpool. E acabou com o toque estridente do telefone celular que descansava, até o momento silencioso, na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da mulher.

Com um gemido afetado, ela se ergueu, deixando os seus cabelos cor-de-mel caírem em cascata pelas costas nuas. O homem apenas resmungou e passou o braço pelas pernas dela, e dizendo baixinho.

- Quem é? Que horas são?

Ela, sonolenta, pegou o telefone e examinou-o.

- Não sei... número confidencial.

- Deixe tocar...

- Pode ser importante... – E, dizendo isso, apertou o botão verde e atendeu ao telefone. – Alô?

Do outro lado da linha, veio uma voz que há algum tempo ela não escutava... e o seu tom imediatamente a preocupou: na última vez que ouvira aquela voz, há um ano, recebera a notícia de que o seu tio-avô havia sido brutalmente assassinado por um homem que ele julgava ser um amigo em nome da estúpida guerra que o povo deles travava.

"Evangeline?"

Ela engoliu seco. Levantou-se imediatamente da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Minerva?

"Sim. Preciso me encontrar com você."

- Agora?! As seis da manhã?!

"Eu sei, mas o assunto é urgente. Um auror logo aparatará em sua casa para lhe buscar."

- Não. John está aqui. Diga para ele me encontrar num beco que fica ao lado daquela pracinha, a dois quarteirões daqui.

"Como quiser. Até logo."

Ela suspirou, logo se apressando para o quarto. Evangeline Redfield sabia muito bem que ninguém do mundo bruxo gostava o suficiente dos trouxas para querer que um deles se metesse em seus assuntos. E, por essa razão, ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza que apenas um motivo muito forte poderia ter feito com que Minerva McGonagall usasse a telefonia trouxa para lhe contatar.

- Quem era?

- Emergência de família – ela mentiu, ensaiando um sorriso de desculpas. Ela sempre deixou claro a John que a sua família era cheia de segredos. Com o tempo, ele aprendeu que não deveria fazer perguntas quando visse tal sorriso no rosto da namorada. – Tenho um probleminha para resolver.

- _Agora_?

Ela assentiu, jogando rapidamente sobre o seu corpo um vestido.

- Sim, agora. Eu não sei se voltarei logo, então, por favor, ligue para o escritório e diga que eu estou doente...

- O que houve?

- Não posso contar.

- Então... leve o telefone e me ligue quando souber mais ou menos quando você volta.

Ela suspirou, vestindo um longo sobretudo e pegando a sua bolsa.

- Lá não tem cobertura. Durma, não se preocupe comigo... vou tentar voltar assim que for possível.

E, sem mais uma palavra, ela debruçou-se sobre ele e depositou em seus lábios um suave beijo, enquanto esticava o braço e pegava as chaves do carro na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado dele.

Com passos largos, ela deixou a casa, pegou o carro e dirigiu dois quarteirões até a pracinha.

A chuva matinal havia aumentado quando finalmente estacionou. Lentamente, ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu, sentindo as gotas geladas tocarem o seu corpo, enquanto encaminhava-se até o beco no qual o encontro fora marcado. Lá, um homem negro a esperava em pé – ela abriu a boca, sobressaltando-se.

O homem era alto e imponente. No seu rosto, um profundo corte evidenciava a violência da noite... Mas o que mais assustou Evangeline foram as vestes rasgadas e o sangue que a chuva começava a lavar, formando uma pequena poça de água avermelhada ao redor dele.

- Você é Evangeline Redfield?

Ela assentiu lentamente, assustando-se ainda mais depois de ouvir a voz rouca e profunda dele. Sabia que deveria confiar naquele homem, mas não conseguiu conter o discreto passo que deu para trás quando ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Eu sou Kingsley Shacklebolt. McGonagall me mandou.

Evangeline mordeu o lábio lentamente, obrigando-se a encarar a figura masculina.

- Eu sei... O que... o que ela quer que eu faça? O que aconteceu?

- Eu creio que não seja a pessoa certa para lhe explicar isso. – Discretamente ele estendeu-lhe a mão. – Venha.

Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem para segurar firmemente a mão dele. A última coisa que sentiu antes de ser consumida pela conhecida sensação claustrofóbica daquilo que os bruxos chamavam de aparatar foi a forte mão envolver a sua.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava de frente aos portões da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, o auror empunhou a sua varinha na direção dela e disse algo que ela não pôde compreender. Uma fina luz azulada a atingiu.

- Pus em você um feitiço da desilusão. Ele vai evitar que qualquer pessoa que esteja no nosso caminho perceba a sua presença. É extremamente importante, Srta. Redfield, que apenas McGonagall e eu saibamos que você esteve aqui.

Ela assentiu, enquanto assistia-o abrir com facilidade os grandes portões de ferro que guardavam a escola.

- Siga-me.

Afundando os saltos no chão arenoso, Evangeline seguiu o auror, entrando mais uma vez em Hogwarts... mas a escola não era nada do que ela se lembrava. A construção estava destruída em parte. O caos dominava os jardins, onde uma dúzia de pessoas formava um mutirão concentrado em arrastar cadáveres para dentro do castelo, ao mesmo passo que algumas pessoas que trajavam vestes semelhantes às de Shacklebolt – mais aurores, ela pensou – prendiam bruxos mascarados.

Ela prendeu a respiração, tentando não olhar para os cadáveres. Nervosa, agarrou-se à sua bolsa e deixou-se ser guiada. Quase sem perceber, deixou-se ser levada para um grande salgueiro, e logo por um tipo de passagem secreta dentro dele... até ao que parecia ser as ruínas de uma casa.

Ela caminhou por um corredor escuro, até chegar a uma grande sala. As janelas estavam seladas com madeiras e muito pouco da luz do sol entrava naquela lugar; assim, tudo que ela pôde perceber foi as sombras de duas pessoas sentadas, encostadas numa parede, e o terrível cheiro de sangue que impregnava o local.

Incerta, ela sussurrou:

- Minerva?

A pessoa da direita levantou-se, formando na escuridão a silhueta de Minerva. Evangeline quase suspirou aliviada. A bruxa se aproximou e logo Evangeline pôde ouvir a sua voz nervosa.

- Antes de tudo, quero que você saiba que todos aqui estão bem. Eu vou iluminar o local, Evangeline. Não quero que você se assuste com o que vir.

Evangeline não entendeu exatamente o que a bruxa queria dizer, até que ela meneou a sua varinha e fez com que o lugar se iluminasse. A mulher teve que conter um grito: o chão do local formava uma enorme poça de sangue e, no centro dela, a segunda sombra humana que ela vira finalmente se revelava. Era um homem que respirava pesadamente. Em suas mãos um frasco que continha algum tipo de líquido espesso amarelado descansava. Ele estava extremamente pálido e em seu pescoço ficava a ferida mais feia que ela já vira em toda a sua vida. Ela não precisava ser médica para saber que aquele tipo de ferida deveria ser mortal.

Em choque, ela abriu e fechou a boca, olhando do homem moribundo para Minerva.

- Minerva... o que... quem?

Minerva deu um passo em sua direção. Os seus olhos, Evangeline finalmente prestou atenção, estavam cansados e o seu rosto marcado por algumas lágrimas. Os cabelos, geralmente impecáveis, estavam desgrenhados e as roupas sujas e rasgadas.

- Não se assuste. Ele vai ficar bem. – A velha voltou-se para o homem e disse. – Ela está aqui.

- Eu... – O homem tossiu. A sua voz saíra com dificuldade e extremamente rouca. – Eu quero falar com ela a sós.

Minerva ainda olhou mais uma vez para Evangeline antes de sair, acompanhada de Shacklebolt. Incerta de como proceder ao ficar sozinha com aquele homem totalmente desconhecido, Evangeline se aproximou. Lentamente, ajoelhou-se de frente a ele, não se importando que a barra do seu vestido e as suas pernas absorvessem o sangue vermelho que se apoderava do chão.

A luz voltou a ser precária. Evangeline podia ver pouco além do tom pálido da pele dele e do brilho estranhamente magnético que vinha dos seus olhos negros. Mordeu ligeiramente os lábios.

- Você é Evangeline Redfield? Sobrinha-neta de Alvo?

Ela assentiu lentamente.

- Antes de morrer, Alvo disse que eu poderia procurar por você se precisasse.

Ela balbuciou um pouco antes de perguntar, já com medo da resposta.

- E o que eu posso fazer por você?

O homem desviou os seus olhos incrivelmente negros dos dela.

- Você sabe o que houve aqui?

- Não. Mas acho que tem algo a ver com a guerra.

- A guerra acabou esta madrugada. Eu fui dado como morto. E pretendo continuar assim.

Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você... não quer voltar para o seu povo?

- Eu nunca pertenci a esse povo. – Ele fez uma longa pausa, como se procurasse as palavras certas para fazer um pedido difícil. – Srta. Redfied, eu passei a minha infância entre os trouxas, mas acredito que muita coisa tenha mudado. Se eu tivesse a chance de passar algum tempo com um trouxa que ajudasse na minha adaptação...

Ela imediatamente se levantou ao perceber o rumo que aquela conversa tomava.

- Espere um pouco! Você está querendo ficar na minha casa? Você quer que _eu_ seja essa trouxa?!

Ele apenas suspirou, como quem tentasse reunir paciência.

- Por mim eu iria sozinho. Mas isso seria extremamente imprudente desde que não convivo com trouxas há quase trinta anos. Infelizmente não conheço nenhum trouxa.

- E você não_me_ conhece! Como pode esperar que eu aceite---?

- Alvo disse que eu poderia procurar você. Ele me _pediu_ para procurar você.

- Ele pediu---? Como? – Ela bufou, irritada. Era bem a cara de Alvo colocar os problemas dos outros em suas costas... Lembrava bem da experiência que tivera quando teve de abrigar Sirius Black em sua casa, há alguns anos. Não fora nada agradável. – Olhe, eu adoraria ajudar, mas, feliz ou infelizmente, eu tenho uma vida, uma carreira e uma privacidade a zelar. Eu tenho certeza que você saberá se cuidar e se esconder muito bem sozinho! Quanto a mim, estou cansada de colocar em minha casa fugitivos e afins! Então, me desculpe, senhor...?

O homem piscou duas vezes antes de responder.

- Snape.

E ela parou. Snape. Aquele era o nome.

Um mês antes de morrer, Alvo fizera uma visita a Evangeline... e nela, a fez prometer que, caso algum dia Severo Snape precisasse ela, ela sequer hesitaria em ajudar. E aquele fora o último pedido do seu tio-avô... Como poderia recusar?

Ainda ligeiramente trêmula com a idéia de ter alguém se metendo em sua casa, em sua vida e em sua liberdade, ela suspirou:

- Snape, huh?

O homem rolou os olhos e assentiu.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

- Como?

- Vamos! Você pode ficar comigo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Então... acho que estou de volta!_

_Espero que vcs tenham gostado e que acompanhem!_

_Claro, como não poderia faltar, bjus para a minha mana querida, a Shey, que betou esse cap!_

_E reviews, por favor..._


	2. Livre

**II**

**LIVRE**

Foi com um misto de contentamento e apreensão que Shacklebolt e McGonagall receberam a notícia de que Severo passaria a morar com Evangeline.

Sabendo que teria de voltar à festa que ocorria no salão principal da escola antes que sentissem sua falta, Minerva decidiu ir imediatamente verificar se Severo já podia ser removido do local onde estava sem chamar a atenção de pessoas que porventura ainda estivessem nos jardins; assim, ela deixou a Casa do Grito, verificou que não havia mais ninguém nos jardins de Hogwarts e foi avisar ao trio de que já poderiam sair de lá sem ser notado.

O caminho para fora da Casa foi longo e tortuoso. Evangeline, Kingsley e Minerva arrastaram com dificuldade o corpo de Snape pelas galerias sujas e apertadas. Quando finalmente chegaram ao lado de fora, o sol já brilhava forte. Minerva despediu-se de Severo com um tímido abraço e logo se encaminhava para dentro do castelo.

Protegidos pelo feitiço da desilusão, o auror e Evangeline apoiaram o corpo de Snape até cruzarem os portões de Hogwarts, onde eles finalmente poderiam aparatar.

- Eu aparatarei primeiro com você, Snape. A Srta. Redfield ficará mais segura sozinha aqui do que numa praça trouxa.

Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que o homem fraco e ferido talvez precisasse de mais proteção do que ela; mas, antes que pudesse protestar, Shacklebolt já havia agarrado a mão de Snape e desaparecido com um estalo.

A mulher se abraçou, finalmente prestando atenção em si: estava desalinhada, desembaraçada, suada e tinha manchas de sangue pelo seu corpo inteiro. Mordeu levemente o seu lábio inferior: aquele cenário certamente faria John perguntar algumas coisas...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por mais um estalo; era Kingsley, já de volta. Ele não falou nada antes de segurar a sua mão e desaparatar, fazendo-a sentir mais uma vez aquela incomoda sensação claustrofóbica.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava no beco sujo perto da sua casa. A fina garoa que caía quando ela deixara o local se transformara num verdadeiro temporal, imediatamente fazendo com que o sangue começasse a escorrer pela sua pele. Evangeline apressou-se à pracinha.

Snape a esperava sentado num banco, parecendo não se incomodar com a chuva e com o vento cortante que imediatamente fizeram os lábios de Evangeline começarem a tremer.

- Vamos - Ela disse, tirando do bolso do seu sobretudo, as chaves. Logo o silêncio daquela pracinha ainda deserta era cortado pelo barulho estridente do alarme do carro azul sendo desligado.

Rapidamente, Evangeline encaminhou-se para a porta do passageiro e a abriu. Kingsley apoiou Snape e o levou até o carro, colocando-o sem muito cuidado. Enquanto fechava a porta, ela o escutou:

- Eu já vou. Lembre-se que esse assunto deve ser mantido no mais absoluto sigilo, Srta. Redfield.

- Eu não conheço ninguém do mundo bruxo, Sr. Shacklebolt. Apenas duas pessoas sabiam da minha existência: uma delas está morta e a outra sabe sobre esse... _arranjo_. Então não creio que o seu segredo esteja em xeque comigo.

- Muito bem, então. Boa sorte.

E, sem mais uma palavra sequer, o auror sumiu.

Evangeline suspirou pesadamente e entrou no carro. Antes de dar a partida, no entanto, recostou a sua cabeça ao banco e, disse, sem olhar para o homem:

- Existem algumas regras.

- Eu imaginei que elas fossem existir.

A voz dele parecia diferente daquela que ela ouvira no castelo. Não era rouca e fraca, como aquela. Mas uma voz forte, aveludada... uma voz que ela jamais ouvira parecida. Continuou sem olhá-lo, mas conseguia sentir aqueles olhos extremamente negros grudados nela, analisando-a.

- Eu moro sozinha, o que provavelmente facilitará essa situação. No entanto, tenho um relacionamento há quase dois anos com um homem. O nome dele é John Anderson. Ele vez por outra passa a noite na minha casa.

- Se você tem um relacionamento longo, imagino que ele saiba tudo sobre a sua família; logo, não será problema.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se julgada.

- Ele não sabe. A única coisa que John sabe é que eu tenho uma família problemática. Mas jamais soube quem eles eram... ou _o que_ eles eram. Ele nunca conheceu Alvo ou sequer sabe o nome dele. Ele não sabe que o meu avô se chama Albeforth, ele não sabe que a minha mãe foi um aborto, ele não sabe que bruxos existem. E eu quero que continue assim. Logo, o mundo mágico é um assunto proibido enquanto ele estiver lá.

Pelo canto do olho, ela o viu assentir lentamente.

- E eu quero deixar clara que esta é uma situação temporária. Você vai se habituar aos costumes trouxas, conseguir um emprego...

- E ir embora. Eu sei.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo que aquele homem estava tão infeliz com a situação quanto ela. Então sem mais nenhuma regra, ela deu partida no carro.

Logo fez o seu caminho pelas ruas molhadas de Liverpool. Chegou à sua casa, abriu com o controle o seu portão e estacionou o carro na pequena garagem. Apenas então escutou novamente a voz dele:

- Eu não sei se conseguirei descer sozinho.

- Eu sei.

E, dizendo isso, ela desceu do carro, abriu a porta da casa e gritou:

- John!

O homem alto de cabelos claros olhou preocupado para a namorada enquanto descia as escadas.

- O que houve?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, aqui.

- Você está ensopada! Vai pegar um resfriado!... E isso é sangue?!

- Depois eu cuido disso, venha aqui.

Ele se apressou. Quando viu que a namorada trazia no carro um homem, ficou apreensivo. Não deixou de notar as marcas horrendas que ele trazia no pescoço.

- Me ajude a tirá-lo do carro.

John rapidamente tirou o paletó que vestia, pendurou-o na maçaneta da porta de entrada e foi ajudar Snape a sair do carro, carregando-o para dentro de casa e deixando no assoalho, antes impecável, marcas de sangue.

- Deite-o no sofá.

Evangeline apertou os olhos quando viu o desconhecido desabar sobre o seu sofá branco. Mas preocupar-se-ia com isso depois. Naquele momento, apenas tinha que inventar uma desculpa para John que, meio preocupado, meio curioso, perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo? Onde você estava? E quem é ele?

Ela suspirou, olhando para o namorado e se amaldiçoando por não ter nenhuma resposta. Mas, felizmente, antes que ela precisasse inventar qualquer coisa certamente não verossímil, a voz aveludada soou na saleta.

- Eu sou Severo Snape. Sou tio de Evangeline.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para Snape, enquanto John encaminhava-se para ele com a mão já estendida.

- Ah, é um prazer. Eu sou John Anderson, o noivo dela.

- Eu ouvi falar de você – ele disse, com um sorriso não muito simpático.

- John – Evangeline disse. – Meu... _tio_ vai ter que passar uns dias aqui. Aconteceu um acidente hoje e ele está machucado, precisa descansar.

- Então vamos arrumar o quarto de hóspedes e---

- O quarto está cheio de tralhas, não dá para limpar agora. Mais tarde eu cuidarei disso. Você precisa trabalhar. Vá trocar a camisa.

- Eu posso faltar um dia! Ele parece fraco, precisará de ajuda para tomar pelo menos um banho e---

- Não é necessário! Ele está bem. – Ela olhou para Snape. – Não está?

Ele assentiu. Resignado, John apenas deu de ombros e subiu as escadas. Logo ele voltava, já trajando uma camisa limpa. Vestiu o paletó que deixara na maçaneta da porta e, com a chave do seu carro em mãos, saiu, deixando Snape e Evangeline a sós.

- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa? Um remédio, talvez?

- Eu já tomei as providências para me curar, obrigado. Apenas preciso descansar. Logo estarei bem.

- Muito bem. Tem um banheiro no fim do corredor, se precisar. À esquerda fica a cozinha. Quando eu voltar do trabalho, mostrarei o seu quarto temporário.

Ela tentou dar um sorriso. Vendo que Snape começara a deitar-se, ela fechou as cortinas, deixando a sala tão escura quanto possível, e começou a se encaminhar para o seu próprio quarto. Quando estava no meio da escada, no entanto, ouviu:

- Redfield.

Virou-se lentamente.

- Sim?

- Não é uma situação boa para mim, também.

- Eu sei.

E sumiu de vista.

Severo Snape suspirou pesadamente, deitando o seu corpo maltratado e dolorido no sofá antes impecavelmente branco. Por um momento, apenas contemplou a paz e perdeu-se em pensamentos.

Ele finalmente estava livre; livre dos seus deveres, livre da necessidade de enfrentar a morte dia após dia... Livre da dor e da culpa. Ele estava livre _dela_.

Olhou para o teto, deixando a sua mão pousar ligeiramente nos dois profundos furos em seu pescoço.

Certamente era um homem de sorte. O Lorde das Trevas poderia ter usado contra ele a maldição da morte, mas temeu que a varinha não o obedecesse... preferiu, assim, usar a maldita cobra... O que acabaria resultando numa morte bem pior, se você não soubesse fazer bem um feitiço de cura não-verbalmente ou não fosse precavido o suficiente para andar com antídotos.

Graças aos anos e anos como espião, vivendo perto demais da morte, Severo Snape não era assim. Ele já sarara muitas pessoas com os seus feitiços curativos e sempre andava carregando consigo um bezoar. E o fato que Harry Potter pensou tê-lo visto morrer apenas contribuiu para a decisão que ele fizera anos atrás: largar o mundo bruxo após ter cumprido o seu papel... depois que ele finalmente tivesse pago a sua dívida para com _ela_.

Lentamente, ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu um breve sorriso. Estava livre.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, Por favor!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, minha maninha linda que betou esse cap! E, naturalmente, para o pessoal MARAVILHOSO que revisou: __**Anne Raven, Vivi Prince Snape, Nick Sith, Kagura-Lari, Lo1s, Lessa Phoenix, DevilAir, Shey e Judy Snape**_

_**Retificação**__: logo depois que postei o primeiro cap, lembrei que a batalha final não acaba no meio da madrugada, e sim no início da manhã! Já consertei o meu erro... não precisam voltar ao cap anterior, pois a única coisa que eu modifiquei foi trocar a lua pelo sol! Uheueheuheuhe! Anyways, peço desculpas pela minha falta de atenção! E agradeço mto à minha muy observadora leitora DevilAir, que, ao revisar apontando o meu erro, me fez tomar vergonha na cara e consertar o cap de imediato!_


	3. Entrevista de Emprego

**III**

**ENTREVISTA DE EMPREGO**

"Mil ervas, como posso ajudar?"

- Alex?

"Sim. Com quem eu falo?" – perguntou a voz intrigada do outro lado da linha.

- É Evangeline... Evangeline Redfield.

Houve uma longa pausa, na qual Evangeline apenas conseguiu escutar o barulho da respiração de Alexandra Leigh. Mas, antes que ela pensasse em explicar quem era e de onde conhecia a mulher, a voz voltou a soar, surpresa.

"Oh, Evan! É você mesmo? Meu Deus, Evan, por onde você andou??"

Ela deu um longo suspiro aliviado. Alexandra fora uma das grandes amigas de Evangeline durante o colegial... Mas Evangeline acabou ingressando numa faculdade, enquanto Alex engravidava e casava com o capitão do time de futebol. Os interesses, com o tempo se divergiram... e há anos as amigas não se falavam.

- Eu... sinto não ter ligado antes. Mas... Alex, eu acho que preciso da sua ajuda.

"Depois de tanto tempo, uma ligação de Evangeline Redfield... Eu bem que deveria ter desconfiado que havia algum interesse envolvido!" Evangeline pôde ouvir a risadinha abafada de Alex. "Mas, que se dane! Para que servem os amigos? Se eu puder ajudar..."

Evangeline riu educadamente antes de prosseguir com o seu pedido.

- Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que você montou uma loja de produtos naturais...

"E é verdade! Eu não tinha o mesmo tempo que você tinha para estudar Direito, mas também não queria ficar em casa com as crianças!"

- Ótimo! Por um acaso ainda trabalha nela?

"Sim."

- Bem... Um tio meu teve alguns problemas e vai ter que passar um tempo aqui em casa... Mas ele precisa de um trabalho. Ele é ótimo com ervas e manipulação... se você pudesse empregá-lo... Não precisa pagar muito, de início, mas eu tenho certez--

"Evan, ele é farmacêutico?"

- Não exatamente.

"Eu não posso contratar--"

- Mas ele é muito bom, você vai ver! – Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma prontinha de desespero. – Venha aqui em casa, então. Converse com ele, e, se você achar que ele pode assumir o cargo, o contrate! Por um período experimental, que seja! Você não faz idéia do quanto você estaria me ajudando...

Mais uma longa pausa se passou, antes que a amiga finalmente respondesse:

"Ok, mas você vai ter que me ajudar de graça, caso eu tenha algum problema com a lei! Você ainda mora no mesmo lugar?"

- Sim. – Evangeline sorriu – Eu farei um jantar... Hoje, pode ser?

"Às oito?"

- Ótimo.

"Até lá, então."

Evangeline deixou uma breve exclamação de entusiasmo deixar os seus lábios enquanto colocava o telefone no gancho. Ela sabia que encontrar um bom emprego para Snape certamente era a melhor forma de fazê-lo deixar a sua casa rapidamente. E, como ela lembrava que, certa vez, Alvo mencionara que o seu protegido era professor de Poções, Evangeline imaginava que esse era o único emprego em que ele se daria bem.

Alegre, ela pegou o controle da televisão e a ligou, quase imediatamente distraindo-se com o humor despretensioso de Friends. Não viu, então, quando Snape apareceu na porta da cozinha, trazendo em suas mãos um prato com o que parecia ser dois sanduíches.

Severo parou por um instante. Aquele era o segundo dia que passava naquela casa, e, até o momento, não havia prestado atenção em sua dona. Evangeline era uma mulher bonita. Tinha traços delicados, uma pele alva, mas levemente bronzeada e um belo par de olhos âmbar que combinavam perfeitamente com os cabelos castanhos. E uma risada maravilhosamente contagiante – ele percebeu, enquanto ela gargalhava com uma piada qualquer da série da televisão.

Voltou a aproximar-se, balançando a cabeça e tirando tais pensamentos da cabeça. Silenciosamente, se sentou ao lado dela.

Evangeline sobressaltou-se ao ver o homem que vestia somente negro ao seu lado. Um pouco irritada, comentou:

- Você poderia fazer algum barulho enquanto anda.

Ele resmungou qualquer coisa e rolou os olhos. Evangeline apenas se ateu a assistir à televisão – sem tantas gargalhadas, agora que ele estava ao seu lado – até que começou o intervalo.

- Nós vamos jantar com uma amiga minha, hoje.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Nós_?

- Sim, nós. – Evangeline o olhou. – Eu, você e John.

- Oh. Um encontro às cegas?

O rosto dele era de puro desprezo. Evangeline não conseguiu saber se ele estava fazendo uma piada ou se realmente acreditava que aquilo seria um encontro e não estava muito feliz com a idéia.

- Não. Ela possui uma loja de produtos naturais. E, já que você ensinava poções, eu imaginei que ela podia lhe empregar. Você acha que consegue manipular produtos... _trouxas_?

As feições de Snape voltaram a ficar impassíveis e ele desviou os seus olhos de Evangeline para a televisão.

- Uma entrevista de emprego, então. Parece melhor. Como você sabe o que eu fazia em Hogwarts?

- Alvo – ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Aparentemente, ele falava muito de mim?

- Não, na verdade. Tudo o que eu sabia era que, por algum motivo, você era o seu protegido, era um gênio em poções e, aparentemente, eu era a única pessoa suficientemente calma para agüentar você... Só.

Os lábios de Severo se curvaram levemente e ele deu uma risadinha infame de escárnio.

- Alvo nem sempre estava certo, Srta. Redfield. Eu sinceramente duvido que a senhorita seja tão calma quanto ele previa.

Evangeline suspirou, voltando a prestar atenção na televisão. De fato, ela também tinha as suas dúvidas quando a sua capacidade de cumprir a última tarefa que lhe fora incumbida por Alvo... Esperando estar errada, olhou-o novamente, tentando desesperadamente encontrar alguma coisa sobre a qual pudessem conversar.

- Erm... O que você tem ai?

Snape olhou para o prato que descansava em seu colo.

- Almoço. Você estava ao telefone, não quis interromper. Espero que não se importe.

- Não, pode entrar na cozinha sempre que quiser.

Snape suspirou, erguendo levemente o sanduíche e, em seguida, deixando-o cair no prato.

- Você deveria considerar comprar alimentos melhores. Eu não pude encontrar absolutamente nada que tivesse a mínina possibilidade de me prover uma alimentação saudável em sua geladeira.

Evangeline piscou duas vezes, quase sem conseguir acreditar na audácia do homem, que mal chegara e já estava reclamando da sua comida.

- Bem, eu não costumo comer em casa, desde que eu tenho muito o que fazer no escritório em que trabalho. De qualquer forma, eu posso comprar algumas coisas hoje... Tenho que ir ao mercado, mesmo...

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Não se dê ao trabalho. Eu não cozinho.

Evangeline passou algum tempo o olhando, mais uma vez não acreditando em seus ouvidos. Por fim, decidiu que melhor do que entrar numa discussão infindável seria apenas rolar os olhos, suspirar e se levantar. Logo, ela pegava sobre a mesa de jantar a sua bolsa, as chaves do carro e deixava a casa.

XxXxXxX

Às oito da noite, a mesa de jantar já estava posta com um assado que Evangeline passara parte da tarde fazendo. John acabara de chegar e Severo ainda vestia somente negro; porém, desta vez, ele trajava roupas trouxas – uma camisa de botão e uma calça.

Todos estavam na sala; Severo numa poltrona e John e Evangeline dividiam o sofá branco. Até que a capainha soou.

- É ela.

Evangeline levantou-se, ajeitando o vestido azul em seu corpo e caminhando para a porta.

- Alex!

A mulher abraçou Evangeline e logo foi notada por Severo. Ela era muito atraente: loura, alta e com olhos extremamente azuis; ela lembrava-o Narcissa Malfoy... com um pouco mais de busto. Atrás dela, estava um homem alto de cabelos castanhos.

Alexandra mordeu o lábio e apontou para o homem.

- Evan, você se lembra do Bill?

- Sim! – Evangeline sorriu, apertando a mão dele. – Fico feliz em ver que ainda estão juntos! Entrem!

O casal entrou na casa e Evangeline imediatamente começou a fazer as apresentações.

- Bem, esta é a Alexandra e o seu marido, William. Alex, Bill, vocês já conhecem o John, meu namorado – John cumprimentou-os com um sorriso – E aquele é o meu tio, S--

- Stephen. – Snape antecipou-se. Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ele apenas continuou. – Stephen Prince.

- É um prazer lhe conhecer, Stephen.

Feitas as apresentações, Alex e William sentaram-se junto ao trio e logo travavam uma conversa amigável.

Como um bom homem de poucas palavras, Severo contentou-se em apenas responder às perguntas de Alexandra e observar os demais integrantes da mesa. Não foi difícil perceber que, vez por outra, William dava alguns olhares não muito inocentes para o decote de Evangeline. E era fácil saber que a morena os percebeu, pois evitava olhar nos olhos de William quase tanto quando se esquivava dos carinhos de John. Alexandra, por sua vez, mal trocou mais de duas palavras com o marido; no entanto encontrava qualquer desculpa para fazer uma pergunta a Severo. E, no meio disso tudo, estava John, que mal abrira a boca durante todo o jantar... sempre parecendo um cãozinho solitário, tentando com todas as forças agradar a sua dona.

Severo não pôde conter a curvinha infame que surgiu em seus lábios quando chegou à conclusão que, afinal, havia problemas no paraíso.

No fim da noite, Severo percebeu que as suas observações certamente lhe renderam uma boa diversão... e o seu silêncio lhe rendeu um emprego. Alegando gostar de pessoas caladas no local de trabalho, Alexandra concordou em empregá-lo por um mês, em período probatório.

Logo o casal estava deixando a casa. Evangeline sorriu, despindo os seus sapatos e sentando-se ao lado de John.

- Ainda tem algum café, aqui. Vocês querem, ou será melhor encerrar a noite?

John apenas suspirou, entrelaçando com os seus dedos os dedos de Evangeline, e olhou inquisidor para Severo.

- Por que você mentiu sobre o seu nome?

Severo rolou os olhos, levantando-se.

- Não menti. Me chamo Stephen Severo Snape Prince - ele mentiu. - Prefiro Severo Snape; mas as pessoas tendem a achar Stephen Prince mais confiante.

Evangeline o olhou de canto, sabendo que aquela era provavelmente a desculpa mais esfarrapada que Severo poderia inventar. No entanto, John não pareceu querer prosseguir no assunto e, se levantando também, disse:

- Que seja. Respondendo à sua pergunta, Evan, acho que está tarde para café. Vamos para a cama.

Convite tentador, mas Evangeline ainda queria conversar com Snape naquela noite. Por tanto, apenas cortou o namorado:

- Você pretende dormir aqui?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que não?

- Eu acordarei muito cedo amanhã, John. Podemos ficar juntos no fim de semana.

- Certeza?

Ela suspirou e assentiu. Dando-se por vencido, John aproximou-se, beijou-a levemente nos lábios, despediu-se de Severo e saiu.

Quando a porta finalmente fechou-se, Evangeline voltou-se para Severo.

- Você vai ter que inventar uma desculpa melhor.

- O que você esperava, Redfield? Existem bruxos vivendo no meio dos trouxas e o meu nome ficará bastante famoso com o fim da guerra. Não posso correr risco algum.

- Você poderia ter me dito isso antes de eu te apresentar para o meu namorado. Ele engoliu a sua desculpa esfarrapada por hora, mas logo estará me enchendo com perguntas infindáveis! Afinal, o que aconteceu? Por que você quer ficar aqui?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lentamente deu dois passos, aproximando-se de Evangeline.

- Você pôs as suas regras, Redfield, agora está na hora de pôr as minhas. Fique longe dos meus assuntos pessoais. De _qualquer_ dos meus assuntos pessoais.

Ela deu um passo para trás, tentando manter uma distância segura. Severo era apenas um palmo mais alto que ela, mas tinha uma presença tão intimidante que a fazia sentir pequena, como uma garotinha de cinco anos. Tentou controlar a sua voz enquanto replicava:

- Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta, Snape. Acho que tenho o direito de saber quem é a pessoa que mora na minha casa!

- Você quer me conhecer mesmo, Evangeline? Tem certeza?

Ela recuou mais um pouco. Ele soava ameaçador. De repente, Snape abriu o botão do punho esquerdo da sua camisa e mostrou em seu pulso uma espécie de cicatriz; por baixo dela, no entanto, Evangeline pôde ver o que parecia ser uma antiga e fraca tatuagem.

- _Isso_ sou eu! Você sabe o que é isso?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- As pessoas que carregam essa tatuagem estão mortas ou na prisão. São odiadas e, sinceramente, todos têm o direito de odiá-las. Você sabe que estávamos em guerra. Pois bem: o número de pessoas que eu torturei é maior do que a minha consciência pode suportar; o número de mulheres que eu já violei é maior do que o número de mulheres com quem eu dormi por livre e espontânea vontade, incluindo prostitutas; e o número de amigos que eu assassinei, Evangeline, é infinitamente maior do que o número de amigos que eu tenho. Agora, eu te pergunto de novo: você tem certeza que quer me conhecer?

Evangeline deu mais um passo para trás.

- Você tinha razão, Snape. Alvo nem sempre estava certo. Ele deveria ter me contado que queria que eu abrigasse um assassino. Dessa forma, a resposta para a sua pergunta é não. Eu _não_ quero conhecer você. Você sabe onde é a cozinha, você sabe onde é o seu quarto. Alex passará aqui amanhã para te levar para o trabalho. Não acredito que precise de mim para mais nada. Prometi o abrigo, e isso é tudo que eu darei. Com licença.

E, sem mais, ela subiu para o quarto.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Gente, eu não sei se respondi às reviews passadas!! Eu, sinceramente, não lembro! Caso eu não tenha respondido, desculpem-me!! Please!! Não acontecerá de novo!_

_Mas, anyways, mando mil beijos para a __**Shey**__, q betou mais esse cap, e para as lindas que revisaram: __**Vivi Prince Snape, Lo1s, Karuga-Lari, Anne Raven, Judy Snape e DevilAir**_


	4. Novo Trabalho

**IV**

**NOVO TRABALHO**

Na manhã seguinte, já pronta para ir ao trabalho, Evangeline encontrou Snape sentado no sofá da sala, silenciosamente observando a televisão desligada. Ela parou por um momento, no pé da escada, lembrando-se da noite anterior e imaginando se já conseguiria falar educadamente com ele.

- Se continuar plantada aí, Redfield, vai se atrasar.

Ela fechou os olhos e bufou — _aquele homem tinha olhos nas costas_? Encaminhou-se à mesinha de centro e pegou a sua bolsa, tentando ignorar Severo. Apenas o olhou pelo canto do olho quando já estava abrindo a porta da casa, pronta para sair. Percebeu que ele trajava as mesmas vestes negras que usava quando ela o encontrou pela primeira vez.

Olhou-o.

- Você está esperando Alexandra?

Severo lentamente dirigiu o seu olhar frio e negro para Evangeline.

- Sim — ele respondeu com uma voz pausada, ríspida e perigosa.

- E você vai vestir isso? — Snape crispou os lábios e os seus olhos cerraram-se levemente. Evangeline sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha.

- Em seu leito de morte, Dumbledore também lhe pediu para me dar dicas de moda?

Evangeline, incrédula, observou-o por um momento. Por fim, deu uma risadinha sádica e rolou os olhos. Rapidamente tirou os seus óculos escuros da bolsa e vestiu-os.

- Quer saber? Eu não me importo. Faça o que quiser. Não é problema meu.

E saiu de casa. Severo apenas olhou aborrecido para a porta fechada por um momento, ainda imaginando quem aquela mulher pensava que era para tentar se meter em cada aspecto da sua vida?

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta sendo escancarada novamente. Era Evangeline, que voltava à casa.

- Eu mantenho o que disse ontem! Não quero falar com você.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não está parecendo.

Ela rolou os olhos e bufou.

- Eu apenas não quero me sentir responsável caso você apareça morto numa vala qualquer! — Dizendo isso, ela tirou da sua bolsa uma caneta e um pedaço de papel. Escreveu rapidamente qualquer coisa e entregou-o a Severo. — Aí estão os números do meu celular, daqui de casa e da casa de John. Se tiver algum problema, ligue.

Deu meia-volta e saiu novamente.

Severo olhou com desprezo para o pedaço de papel em sua mão, antes de jogá-lo de qualquer jeito num dos bolsos das suas vestes. Ele sabia que não teria problemas; sabia se virar muito bem!

Relaxado, ele pegou uma revista que estava sobre a mesinha de centro — Elle — e começou a folheá-la. Parou assim que abriu na página cuja matéria era intitulada "100 maneiras de apimentar o seu relacionamento". Com um sorriso sarcástico, começou a ler... mas logo uma irritante buzina soou do lado de fora da casa. Só poderia ser Alexandra. Imediatamente, Severo se levantou, largou a revista, pegou as chaves da casa e saiu.

Alexandra o esperava num carro vermelho, para o qual ele imediatamente se encaminhou.

- Olá, Stephen! — Ela disse, sorridente, enquanto Severo entrava no carro. Ele meramente a cumprimentou com um aceno com a cabeça. — Ponha o cinto.

Ele a olhou, com os olhos franzidos.

- Eu estou de cinto.

A mulher riu, achando que Severo estivesse tentando fazer uma piada.

- O cinto de segurança, Stephen.

Severo olhou-a, confuso. Cinto de segurança... certamente deveria ser algum item de segurança do carro; mas, como ele nunca tivera um carro antes, não sabia do que se tratava. Aliás, a única vez em que ele esteve num carro, fora na manhã em que ele chegara à casa de Evangeline... e não se lembrava de ter usado tal aparelhagem.

Observando a mulher ao seu lado, no entanto, ele percebeu que ela se amarrava ao banco por um tipo de faixa resistente, que bem poderia ser o tal _cinto de segurança_.

Ele crispou os lábios ­— se aquela trouxa estava pensando que ele se amarraria a algum dos objetos letais criados pelo povo dela, ela estava muito enganada!

- Não preciso. Obrigada.

Alexandra suspirou e rolou os olhos.

- Tudo bem...

Ela deu partida no carro e acelerou, fazendo o corpo de Severo colar no banco e o seu coração parar por um momento. Instintivamente, ele se segurou ao banco, imediatamente entendendo a razão do tal cinto de segurança existir.

Fechou os olhos quando Alexandra cortou um carro e quase bateu, fez curvas fechadas em velocidades incríveis, subiu o pneu no meio-fio de uma escola e chegou perigosamente perto de atropelar uma velhinha. Depois de tortuosos minutos, ela finalmente estacionava no que parecia ser uma grande rua comercial, em frente a uma loja relativamente grande chamada mil ervas.

Alexandra desceu do carro. Severo suspirou aliviado, agradeceu por ainda estar vivo e a seguiu.

- Eu não dirijo muito bem...

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-a.

- _Mesmo_?

- Bem, eu disse para você colocar o cinto... — Alexandra sorriu simpaticamente. — Está é a minha loja. Eu concordei em te dar o trabalho, apesar de você não ser farmacêutico, porque a maioria das coisas que nós fazemos é revenda.

- Eu passei a minha vida inteira trabalhando com manipulação de ervas. — Eles entraram na loja. Em suas prateleiras, ervas e plantas que ele muito conhecia. Reconheceu também alguns aparelhos laboratoriais não tão sofisticados quanto os seus caldeirões e as suas precisas balanças, mas que dariam para fazer boas poções. — Posso garantir que serei de muito ajuda na preparação de poções e---

- Poções? Como a poção do amor? — Ela riu-se. — Aqui nós trabalhamos com comprimidos!

- Jamais serão tão eficazes quanto os medicamentos em forma líquida. Com o tempo, acredito que poderei mostrar as minhas habilidades.

- Você está falando sério? Você _realmente_ pode me ajudar na confecção de produtos?

- Se você tem alguma dúvida, Sra. Leigh, eu posso te dizer o nome científico, usual e popular de todas as ervas que você tem aqui.

Ela olhou-o, impressionada, e abriu um belo sorriso.

- Não precisa. Eu não _sei_ o nome de todas as ervas que têm aqui! Me chame de Alexandra, por favor.

Alexandra suspirou, afastando-se um pouco de Severo e encaminhando-se para a sua esquerda, onde ficava um balcão e a máquina registradora.

- Por hora, Stephen, você trabalhará aqui. Com o tempo, se me provar que tem toda essa habilidade, poderá começar a auxiliar os meus farmacêuticos... você é bom com produtos de beleza?

- Não é a minha especialidade, mas eu sei fazê-los.

- Ótimo! — Ela apontou para a caixa registradora. — Agora venha! Tome seu posto!

Severo apenas suspirou e foi para onde a mulher o apontou.

- Espero que você não se importe em trabalhar com as vendas...

- Eu não me importo. Mas poderei precisar de um pouco de ajuda.

- Como o que?

Severo pousou a mão sobre a caixa registradora.

- Você poderia começar, por exemplo, me dizendo o que é isso?

XxXxXxX

- E por quanto tempo essa situação vai durar?

Evangeline suspirou. Assim que saiu do trabalho, fora ao apartamento de John, tentar convencer o namorado de que ter Severo em sua casa, talvez não fosse uma coisa tão ruim.

Agora, no entanto, esparramada no sofá enquanto recebia uma boa massagem nos pés e tomava uma taça de vinho tinto, ela realmente se arrependia; não só em nada estava adiantando, como John estava fazendo muitas perguntas.

- Eu não sei... Ele não estava convivendo com a civilização, e pode levar um tempo para ele se adaptar ao emprego e ao estilo de vida...

- Evan, meu amor, por favor! Onde ele estava vivendo? Numa floresta?! Não existe ninguém que não saiba usar um cartão de credito, pelo amor de Deus! E, mesmo que existisse, não demoraria a se acostumar com ele.

- Ele vivia num tipo de sociedade alternativa, John! Não sei como ela é, eu nunca a visitei! O fato é que ele não sabe sequer operar o controle da televisão!

Ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica e revirou os olhos.

- E agora você vai dizer que é nessa mesma sociedade que vive a sua família e por isso você não pode me contar nada sobre ela?

- Exatamente.

Ela tirou os pés das mãos do namorado, sentando-se direito. John respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Me desculpe, Evan, mas dessa vez eu não vou ficar calado! Por Deus, aquele homem parece um marginal! E você está mantendo-o na sua casa!... E tem a história do nome dele... Porque ele não deu o nome verdadeiro a sua amiga?

- Ele _deu_ o nome certo! Você ouviu a explicação dele!

- Você_acreditou_ naquela explicação?! Meu amor, ele chegou à sua casa sem nenhum documento e com aquela ferida! Como você explica aquilo, aliás? Um acidente, você disse... E eu não acreditei! Aquele homem é perigoso, acredite em mim!

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando na discussão que tivera no dia anterior com Severo. John estava certo. Mas, ainda assim, tinha que cumprir o que prometera a Alvo.

Levantou-se do sofá, deixando a sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa e encaminhou-se até John. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente. As mãos delicadas passearam pelo joelho e pelas coxas dele, até encontrar as mãos que ali repousavam. Segurou-as.

- Ele é da minha família. Por favor, confie em mim.

A expressão dele abrandou-se e uma das mãos foi aos cabelos de Evangeline. Ela fechou os olhos.

- O que me aborrece, Evan, é que eu tinha planos... Eu queria que nós passássemos a morar juntos, talvez noivar.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- E o meu medo de relacionamentos? Você não contou com ele?

- Eu pensei nisso, sim. Eu viajaria com você e, no meio tempo, contrataria alguns bandidos para pegar todas as suas coisas e trazer para cá. Depois algumas empregadas para arrumá-las. E _Voilá_: você não teria escapatória, teria que se mudar.

- Tanto trabalho?

- Eu _sei_ que se fosse esperar você abrir um espaço no seu armário para as minhas coisas, nossa relação nunca iria para frente: eu morreria como seu namorado. Com você, tem que ser assim: à força!

Ela riu. Beijou a mão de John enquanto ele acariciava o seu rosto.

- Você sabe que eu resistiria, não sabe?

- Sei... mas eu sou insistente! Estou com você há dois anos, não estou? Isso prova que tenho força de vontade! O problema é que por causa _dele_ vou ter que adiar meus planos...

- Ok! Finalmente encontrei um lado bom nessa situação.

Ele riu, curvando-se para beijar suavemente os lábios de Evangeline. Quando voltou a sentar-se direito, olhou-a com um sorriso maroto.

- Evan, eu acho que, já que você está ajoelhada no chão, poderia aproveitar essa posição...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, imediatamente entendendo o que o noivo queria. Com um sorriso no canto da sua boca, deslizou as mãos lentamente pelas coxas dele, até que elas se encontraram no cós da calça de John. Lentamente, ela abriu o cinto, o botão e o ouviu gemer baixinho quando deslizou o zíper. Ergueu um pouco a camisa dele e aproximou-se para beijar a sua barriga, logo abaixo do umbigo, e foi descendo...

...até ser interrompida pelo barulho do seu celular.

John suspirou.

- Eu odeio o seu telefone e sugiro que você o ignore!

Evangeline riu, levantando-se e encaminhando-se para a sua bolsa, de onde tirou o telefone. O número era desconhecido.

- Evan...

- Eu volto em um minuto! — E, dizendo isso, atendeu. — Alô?

"Redfield."

Ela apertou os olhos, imediatamente reconhecendo a voz. Olhou para John com um olhar triste. Com a boca, murmurou: "Desculpe". Ele bufou exasperado e começou a abotoar a calça, sabendo que o que ele quase fizeram não aconteceria mais.

- Oi... tio. O que aconteceu?

"Tio?" Ele pausou por um tempo. "Ah! Você está com Anderson. Eu não sei como voltar."

- Alexandra não ficou de te levar para casa?

"Não, ela ficou de me _pegar_ em casa, para me mostrar onde era a loja — aliás, ela quase me matou no caminho. A minha vida nunca esteve tão ameaçada; nem mesmo quando o Lorde das Trevas decidiu me matar! Mas, o fato é que, há umas duas horas ela saiu, me pediu para fechar a loja e perguntou se eu não tinha problema em voltar de metrô. Obviamente, não esperou resposta."

- Onde você está?

"Na loja, ainda. No panfleto diz que fica na St. Aldates, 98."

- Tudo bem. Eu vou até ai. — E desligou o telefone. Aborrecida, guardou o telefone na bolsa e começou a calçar os seus scarpins pretos. — Eu preciso de um favor.

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho que pegar meu tio no trabalho. Se for pegar o metrô para casa, vou demorar muito. Você pode me acompanhar e depois me deixar em casa?

John se levantou e vestiu o seu casaco, enquanto Evangeline colocava o sobretudo negro.

- Claro. Onde é?

- St. Aldates, 98. É uma rua atrás da sua firma.

- Eu sei. Vamos.

XxXxXxX

John sequer desceu do carro, quando deixou Evangeline e Severo em casa. A namorada apenas se despediu com um breve beijo e deixou-o ir.

-Eu não queria ter ligado.

Evangeline crispou os lábios.

- Eu disse para você ligar se tivesse um problema.

- Para evitar que isso aconteça no futuro, você poderia me mostrar como usar o metrô.

- Não. — Ela virou-se, claramente aborrecida. — Eu disse ontem que não quero ter contato com você, e não vou ter. Eu falei com John, ele te dará carona diariamente. Quando não puder, eu me comunicarei com você e você pegará um táxi.

Severo olhou-a por um momento. Com a sua infame máscara de indiferença, ele assentiu.

- Muito bem.

- Ótimo. Eu vou para o meu quarto.

E deixou Severo sozinho, começando a se arrepender por ter se exaltado na noite anterior.

**XxXx****XxX**

_Ok, ela ainda está chata. Mas, convenhamos, tem as suas razões. Anyways, revisem, por favor!_

_Bjus para a minha maninha kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as leitoras mais fodásticas desse mundo: __**Vivi Prince Snape, DevilAir, Nick Sith, Lari-chan, Lo1s, Luci e Anne Raven**_


	5. O Sepulcro de Snape

**V**

**O SEPULCRO DE SNAPE**

Após uma série de discussões que pareciam não ter fim, Severo decidiu que ele deveria parar de pedir a ajuda de Evangeline, caso quisesse manter a sua sanidade. Se a mulher não queria ajudá-lo, tudo bem; ele descobriria o que mudara no mundo trouxa sozinho.

Evangeline, por sua vez, viu que era muito confortável para ela simplesmente aceitar o pacto implícito de silêncio imposto por Severo. Assim, ela limitou-se a levar sua vida exatamente como a levava antes da chegada de Snape, cumprindo a sua rotina e ignorando completamente a presença do homem que perambulava em sua casa, como se ele não passasse de uma sombra.

Com o lento passar das semanas, no entanto, ela começou a se sentir incomodada. Era palpável o clima tenso quando os dois se encontravam na sala ou na cozinha... era claro que eles evitavam se olhar...

Além de tudo, toda aquela situação não estava ajudando nem um pouco na adaptação dele: as poucas coisas que ele aprendera sobre a vida dos trouxas provinham da sua experiência na lojinha de Alexandra... com um aprendizado tão lento ele demoraria mais ainda pra sair da casa dela, e isso ela não seria nada bom.

A soma desses dois fatores contribuiu para que Evangeline chegasse à conclusão que não era a pessoa certa para ajudar aquele homem. Assim, decidida a descumprir o último pedido do seu tio-avô, ela escreveu uma carta para Minerva, solicitando uma visita.

Dois dias mais tarde, um gigante batia na porta da sua casa e explicava ter sido enviado pela bruxa. E, logo, Evangeline estava aparecendo naquele exato ponto onde, há dois meses, ela fora buscar Snape.

- Hogwarts – o gigante disse alegremente, enquanto abria os portões e dava espaço para que Evangeline entrasse. – Aposto que você nunca viu um lugar mais bonito, huh?

Evangeline olhou para o castelo. As flores desabrochavam com a chegada da primavera e alguns alunos passeavam pelos jardins. O sol brilhava forte sobre o lago... Aquela era a imagem que ela tinha de Hogwarts em sua lembrança – e não o lugar sujo e sombrio da sua última visita.

Sentiu um nó na garganta ao lembrar que na última vez que vira aquele lugar cheio de vida fora também a última vez que viu Alvo... E fora nessa ocasião que ele fez o pedido que ela estava prestes a descumprir. Com uma voz fraca, que contrastava com a alegria do gigante, ela limitou-se a responder:

- Eu já estive aqui antes.

- Mesmo? É estranho que trouxas venham aqui; sem ofensa. Mas venha, siga-me. Te levarei para a sala da direção. – Eles começaram caminhar. – Você devia ter conhecido o diretor anterior. Não que a Professora McGonagall não seja maravilhosa, ela é; mas Alvo Dumbledore era excepcional. O melhor bruxo dos últimos tempos!

- Eu conheci Alvo.

O homem a olhou curiosamente, enquanto a guiava para dentro do castelo. Eles passaram despercebidos pelo salão de entrada da escola, e logo começavam a fazer o longo caminho até o sétimo andar de uma das torres.

- Você conheceu Alvo? Como?

- Sou sobrinha-neta dele.

- E é trouxa? Estranho...

- Sou. Minha avó era trouxa e a minha mãe um aborto.

- Não teve muita sorte com o sangue mágico, hein?

Evangeline apenas rolou os olhos, alegrando-se por reconhecer o corredor vazio que levava à entrada para a sala da direção. Logo o homem barbudo estava falando qualquer senha que ela não se preocupou em decorar e guiando-a para dentro.

- Diretora? A Srta. Evangeline chegou.

E, sem mais, ele abriu a porta e, assim que Evangeline cruzou-a, a fechou.

- Evangeline, querida! Em que posso lhe ajudar?

Evangeline mordeu os lábios enquanto entrava: imediatamente deparou-se com um retrato de Severo Snape. As feições eram justamente as esperadas: cara de poucos amigos, lábios ligeiramente crispados e reservou para Evangeline um olhar particularmente frio, quando ela entrou.

Um tanto relutante, Evangeline se aproximou do quadro e passou os dedos delicadamente por sua moldura.

- Ele foi diretor?

"O que você acha?" A voz que saiu do quadro era tão irrefutavelmente característica que Evangeline teve vontade de rir. "Estou aqui, não estou? Condenado a passar a eternidade nessa parede, cercado de velhos desinteressantes... Esta é a minha penitência por ter servido a escola! Eu _deveria_ ter escolhido o Lorde das Trevas! Pelo menos poderia passar a minha eternidade em paz!"

Minerva olhou de esguelha para a retrato.

- Ele foi diretor, sim. Por um ano.

- Ah...

Desviando-se do retrato resmungão, Evangeline encaminhou-se para a cadeira que ficava de frente ao gabinete de Minerva.

- Não tem problema, nós conversarmos aqui?

- Não – Minerva riu-se. – Esses diretores sabem todos os segredos da escola. Manter a descrição é uma das grandes virtudes deles todos. Eles já sabem o que aconteceu, Evangeline.

Evangeline olhou ao redor e, por fim, decidiu falar; não seria problema _dela_ se algum desses diretores espalhassem sobre Snape.

- Eu pensava que apenas os diretores _mortos_ ganhavam um retrato.

- De fato. Mas eu providenciei um retrato de Severo antes que as pessoas sentissem falta. Encantei-o para falar ou resmungar vez por outra. Como Severo não era um homem de muitas palavras, certamente ninguém achará que é um retrato falso.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho!

Evangeline sorriu sem graça e olhou para o chão. Procurou não fitar o retrato que ficava perto de Minerva, olhando-a com os seus olhos cintilantes e com um sorriso simpático, que ele sempre tinha em seu rosto quando sabia que algo estava errado.

E logo a voz calma que ela jamais pensaria ouvir novamente falou com ela.

"O que aconteceu, Evangeline?"

Ela molhou os lábios e voltou a olhar o retrato do tio.

- Eu o odeio. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que eu quero em minha casa...

O ex-diretor sorriu brandamente.

"Eu imaginei que você acabaria reclamando dele, Evey."

- Por que eu, tio? De tantas pessoas que lhe adoravam, porque essa tarefa teve que vir a mim?

"Porque, no fundo, vocês são parecidos. Eu sei que vocês podem se entender e..."

- Ele é um assassino! – Ela falou alto, descontrolada. Depois respirou fundo e procurou controlar-se. – Ele _me disse_ que é um assassino, torturador, estuprador... E, eu não tive problemas em aceitar um homem que era um fugitivo, mas era inocente, mesmo que eu o odiasse! Mas um assassino! Você não acha que é demais?

Minerva levantou-se, circulando o seu gabinete e aproximando-se de Evangeline.

- Ele não é isso que você pensa.

- Então o que ele me disse é uma mentira? Ele nunca matou ninguém? Me diga que sim, Minerva, e eu aceitarei tentar novamente!

A bruxa calou-se, dando a Evangeline a confirmação que ela precisava. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, a voz suave de Alvo soou.

"Você já visitou o meu túmulo, Evey?"

- Não, tio Alvo – ela respondeu exasperada.

"Minerva, você faria a gentileza de levar a minha sobrinha lá?"

Minerva apenas assentiu e segurou a mão de Evangeline. Sem entender, ela deixou-se ser guiada novamente para fora do castelo. Mas fez um caminho pelos jardins que ainda não conhecia; e acabou num pequeno cemitério. Logo, as duas se encaminharam para um imenso mausoléu branco, onde jazia o corpo de Dumbledore.

Evangeline sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas não chorou. Apenas passou a mão levemente pelo mármore branco e sentiu-se com aquilo um pouco mais próxima do seu tio.

- Severo Snape – Minerva recomeçou – merece mais do que ninguém a paz. O que ele te disse sobre a guerra?

- Ele me mostrou uma _coisa_ no braço dele e disse que tinha matado e torturado. Só isso.

Minerva suspirou, ajeitando os seus óculos e olhando profundamente para Evangeline.

- O que ele a mostrou foi a Marca Negra. O símbolo dos soldados do exército das Trevas. Mas não se engane, Evangeline. Por quase vinte anos, ele foi um espião. Ele trabalhou dia após dia ao lado da morte. Indo ao encontro do homem que poderia o matar e trazendo informações para o nosso lado. Se não fosse por ele isso não existiria. – Minerva abriu um pouco os braços numa tentativa de mostrar a Evangeline a paz que se instalara naquele lugar. – Eu provavelmente estaria morta. A morte de Alvo teria sido em vão... e eu nem quero imaginarcomo estaria o mundo trouxa.

"Severo não viveu. Ele perdeu a sua juventude. Sacrificou anos e anos de vida fazendo o que ele não gostava, apenas por uma causa. Ele não gostava de lecionar, Evangeline, e ele poderia ter sido muito mais que um mero professor. Ele era brilhante. Ainda assim, ele escolheu permanecer numa posição na qual ele pudesse atuar melhor na guerra."

Evangeline engoliu seco, talvez começando a entender porque Severo não gostava de falar sobre seu passado – deveria ser doloroso demais.

- Então, quando ele disse o que fez...

- Ele cometeu erros em sua vida, sim. Antes de se tornar espião, ele _era_ do exército das Trevas. Mas ele se redimiu. Ele matou e torturou? Sim. Contra a sua vontade. Ele fazia o que fosse necessário. Ele matava uma pessoa para poupar a vida de dezenas. Eu acho errado que você o crucifique por isso... cada mal que ele fazia, abria uma ferida nele.

Evangeline suspirou.

- Se você ainda tem alguma dúvida do caráter do homem que está em sua casa, olhe ao lado.

Ao lado direito do túmulo de Alvo, estava uma grande lápide em mármore cinza. Ela se aproximou, para ver que a lápide pertencia a Snape... E estava repleta de flores e todos os tipos de homenagem.

- "Aqui jaz Severo Snape, o herói que viveu pela guerra e morreu por amor". O que isso quer dizer?

Minerva sorriu.

- Isso é uma história que apenas Severo pode contar. O que eu quero dizer é: se ele fosse tão vil quanto você imagina, como a lápide dele estaria assim?

- E por que ele não volta?

- Ele acha, com razão, que jamais descansará no mundo mágico; no mundo que sempre o julgou erroneamente. E você é a única pessoa que pode dar a ele um novo começo. Apenas seja paciente e dê ele mais uma chance.

Ela assentiu.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar.

XxXxXxX

Evangeline suspirou quando chegou à sua casa. Parada de frente à porta e segurando as suas chaves, ela imaginou se realmente conseguiria dar uma nova chance a Severo... e, principalmente, se ele estaria disposto a aceitá-la.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, respirou fundo, e abriu a porta. À sua frente, sentado ao sofá, estava Severo Snape, olhando descontente para a televisão e, aparentemente, tentando descobrir como mexer no controle remoto.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso. Entrou em casa, jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa atrás do sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Você nunca vai conseguir mudar o canal se continuar batendo no controle.

Sentiu os olhos negros e frios cravarem-se nela, tentando intimidá-la. Uma sensação esquisita tomou conta do seu corpo. A voz dele saiu gelada, ameaçadora:

- Tendo em vista que eu _não_ sofro nenhum tipo de retardamento mental, você deveria ter imaginado que eu já descobri como mudar os canais da televisão. O meu problema é com um tal de SAP, que aparente faz a televisão falar em espanhol.

Tentando não rir, ela o olhou. A testa dele estava franzida e os seus olhos... negros e profundo. Perigosos. Evangeline precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para encará-los. Delicadamente, ela tomou o controle da sua mão e desativou a tecla SAP.

- Já que você sabe mudar canais, acredito que já tenha descoberto os que você mais gosta... Se não, você deveria tentar o Discovery Channel e o National Geographic. Tenho a impressão que você se interessaria por eles.

O brilho ameaçador nos olhos dele pareceu se dissipar, ao mesmo passo em que ele erguia a sua sobrancelha e os seus lábios curvavam-se no que parecia ser um sorriso maldoso.

- Então você _sabe_ falar, Redfield?

Evangeline suspirou, devolvendo o controle a ele.

- Estive em Hogwarts, esta tarde. Visitei o seu túmulo.

Severo rolou os olhos, aparentemente desinteressado. Voltou a sua atenção à televisão e, passando os canais, resmungou:

- Espero que você tenha deixado flores e acendido velas, ou o meu fantasma pode vir te assombrar.

Ela recostou-se ao sofá.

- Sinceramente? Eu não acho que o seu fantasma sentirá falta das minhas flores ou velas. Seu túmulo está cheio de homenagens!

Evangeline imediatamente ganhou a atenção de Severo, que desligou a televisão e a olhou. Seu semblante estava quase divertido.

- Mesmo? Será, então, que os pirralhos que eu costumava torturar esqueceram das inúmeras detenções que eu apliquei e, de repente, decidiram gostar de mim? Acho que não fiz o meu trabalho direito.

- Eu não sei... mas o seu túmulo era o mais florido de lá, então... eu acho que você não deve ser tão mau quanto eu pensava. – Ela sorriu, tentando ignorar que, apesar deles estarem no meio da primeira conversa ligeiramente amistosa, Severo continuava com o seu rosto impassível. – Eu vi também o seu retrato. Ele é reclamão.

- McGonagall fez um bom trabalho, então.

Evangeline respirou fundo e, após um breve silêncio, disse:

- Acho que nós deveríamos fazer um acordo de paz. Assim conviveremos melhor, você se adaptará melhor e...

- ...a deixarei em paz mais rapidamente.

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico – seria um trabalho difícil. Aquele homem aparentemente tinha resposta para tudo?!

- De qualquer forma, eu posso ser mais solícita e simpática. E você deverá deixar de agir como um imbecil o tempo inteiro.

Ele franziu o cenho, talvez um pouco surpreso com o insulto tão displicentemente jogado a ele. Pausadamente, ele respondeu:

- Obrigado. Eu tentarei suprimir a minha personalidade para o bem desse acordo.

- Ótimo.

- Sem perguntas pessoais, no entanto.

- Mas se eu perguntá-las sem querer, nada de ser extremamente desagradável. Apenas não responda.

- Eu vou tentar, Redfield.

- _Evangeline_.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

- Evangeline. Eu não vou pedir que você me chame de Evan ou Evey, mas me chame de Evangeline.

Snape deu um longo suspiro.

- Muito bem..._Evangeline_.

- E eu vou chamar você de Severo.

Ambos passaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Severo fez a pergunta que estava em sua cabeça:

- Por que você está fazendo isso? É óbvio que nós não nos damos bem... Então, por que?

Evangeline suspirou, olhando-o. Severo logo percebeu um brilho ligeiramente melancólico nos seus olhos castanhos.

- Se eu falar que é porque Alvo confiava em você, eu estarei mentindo. Quando eu saí por aquela porta e fui ao seu mundo, eu tinha toda intenção de quebrar a minha promessa e te tirar da minha casa... Mas, quando eu ouvi Minerva falar bem de você e quando eu vi a sua lápide, eu imediatamente soube que você_tinha_ que ser uma pessoa boa.

- Sinceramente, se é nisso que a sua decisão está se apoiando, você realmente deveria reconsiderá-la.

Ela deu uma risadinha fraca e sem-graça.

- Você parece ser muito duro ao se julgar, Severo. Mas eu não sou. Eu, aliás, tento não julgar as pessoas. Mas, pelo que eu _te_ julguei hoje, vi que você é uma pessoa que merece ser ajudada... e, eu acho que se nós dois nos esforçarmos um pouco, isso aqui pode dar certo...

- E eu posso sair o quanto antes?

Pela primeira vez, ela sorriu verdadeiramente para ele.

- Não. Esse era o plano inicial, quando eu me sentia _obrigada_ a ter você em minha casa. Agora eu _quero_ você aqui; eu _quero_ ajudar... Logo, o plano atual é ajudar adaptá-lo ao meu mundo e, de quebra, ganhar um amigo. Agora venha – ela levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Eu vou ensinar você a dirigir!

Ele pensou duas vezes. Severo não queria, sabia que aquele pequeno gesto seria como se ele desse permissão para que ela, de certa forma, entrasse em sua vida. Mas, ainda assim, depois de um momento de hesitação, segurou a sua mão.

Ele não sabia o que o levou a agir assim... mas, definitivamente, foi algo naqueles olhos castanhos.

**XxXxXx****X**

_Pessoal, desculpe a minha demora!!! Eu sei que deveria ter postado o cap na sexta passada... mas, eh como vcs sabem... carnavalzinho básico, e talz... Hehehehe! Espero postar um cap no meio da semana para compensar!_

_Anyways, reviews, por favor!_

_E, naturalmente, um enorme beijo para a **Shey**, a minha maninha linda que está betando a fic! E para as liiiiiiiiiindas que revisaram:** Vivi Prince Snape, Lari-Chan, Luci, Lo1s, Anne Raven e DevilAir**._


	6. As Maravilhosas Invenções Trouxas

**VI**

**AS MARAVILHOSAS INVENÇÕES TROUXAS**

- Passe a primeira.

Severo pegou a marcha o carro e a forçou para frente, sem jamais, no entanto, conseguir engatá-la. Desolada, Evangeline suspirou e ficou olhando para os esforços inúteis do homem até que, quando pensou que ele fosse acabar quebrando o câmbio do seu carro, decidiu intervir.

- Faz _dois__dias_ que eu te digo que você tem que pisar na embreagem para conseguir passar a macha.

Os olhos frios de Severo recaíram sobre ela. Seria um olhar que certamente a faria arrepiar-se até os ossos... mas ela estava tão cansada de ficar dentro do seu carro que sequer se importou.

Seco, ele replicou:

- Eu sou acostumado a desaparatar. Sinceramente, qual o mérito de aprender a operar essa máquina?

Evangeline suspirou e rolou os olhos.

- O mérito é que, se você simplesmente aparecer no meio de Londres,_acredite_, algumas pessoas poderão, _talvez_, achar estranho! Vamos, Severo! Você não era super inteligente?! Qual é a dificuldade de pisar na embreagem e passar a macha, por Deus?!

Ele a olhou por um tempo.

- Você está dizendo que eu não sou inteligente?

- Bem, até as pessoas mais obtusas conseguem dirigir...

Severo cerrou os olhos, talvez não acreditando que aquela mulher simplesmente tivera coragem de chamá-lo de estúpido, mesmo enquanto ele usava o mais intimidante dos seus olhares. De uma forma estranha e surpreendente, ele gostou disso.

Bufando, ele voltou a sua atenção para o carro. Pisou na embreagem e passou a primeira.

Evangeline respirou fundo, aliviada. Com um sorriso começando a se esboçar em seus lábios, ela disse:

- Continue com o seu pé na---

- ...embreagem, ligue o carro e retire o pé lentamente, enquanto pressiona levemente o acelerador. _Obviamente_, eu já sei a teoria! Estou escutando-a a _dois dias_!

- Então tente!

Severo bufou mais uma vez e tentou seguir a teoria... No entanto, exatamente como todas as outras vezes, o carro deu três solavancos para frente e parou.

- Morreu... – Evangeline comentou com os lábios crispados.

- Eu disse que sou um assassino, Evangeline! Aparentemente, nem o seu carro escapa! – Ele suspirou e recostou a cabeça no banco. – É oficial! Eu entendo Alexandra!

Evangeline abafou a risada.

- Nós apenas não tivemos tempo de treinar, Severo! Acredite, você_não_ vai ser o terror dos pedestres!

- Quanto a isso você está certa, pois não quero mais ter aulas de direção. É inútil, Evangeline! Apenas me mostre como usar o metrô e eu ficarei bem!

Evangeline começou a tirar o cinto.

- Não... Você não conhece Liverpool, certamente se perderia. Estando de carro, pelo menos você não vai ficar a mercê dos trombadinhas que vivem nas estações.

- Se eu me perder, eu posso simplesmente desaparatar em sua casa.

- De maneira alguma! John pode estar aqui.

Severo a olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

- Ah! John! Aquele que não sabe quem você é!

Os lábios finos de Evangeline crisparam-se novamente. Os olhos castanhos logo ficaram opacos.

- Sem julgamentos, Severo. Nós combinamos isso.

Ele assentiu lentamente em concordância. O silêncio se instalou entre os dois... e, depois de alguns minutos, a já muito incomodada Evangeline decidiu falar:

- Eu comprei ontem algumas roupas para você. Creio que são o seu número. E enviei uma carta a Minerva... Para ver se ela pode conseguir alguns documentos para você.

- Você se deu a todo esse trabalho...?

Evangeline o olhou novamente.

- Você vai precisar de tudo isso. Eu perguntei também se seria possível falsificar um diploma... assim você poderia encontrar um emprego mais rentável. Eu acho que deveria ir trabalhar, agora.

Dizendo isso, Evangeline pegou a sua bolsa no banco de trás do carro e abriu a porta. Quando ia descer, no entanto, foi impedida pela voz de Severo... que tinha um tom que ela ainda não ouvira.

- Evangeline.

Ela se virou. Severo permaneceu um momento apenas a olhando, talvez procurando as palavras mais apropriadas para dizer aquilo. Por fim, decidiu apenas dizer:

- Obrigado. Mas eu não pertenço a esse lugar.

Evangeline abriu um sorriso reconfortante e bateu duas vezes na mão dele, que ainda descansava sobre a marcha.

- Você vai ficar bem.

E, feliz, saiu.

Severo olhou a mulher caminhando, até desaparecer por uma rua, no caminho do metrô. Suspirou, olhando para o carro. Com cuidado, ele pisou na embreagem, ligou o carro e viu que a primeira marcha já estava engatada. Fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente. Enquanto um pé soltava suavemente a embreagem, o outro pisava no acelerador... e, pela primeira vez, o carro deslizou.

Com um sorriso triunfante, ele pisou na embreagem e freio e parou o carro. Desligou-o.

Se ele conseguia dominar o carro, ele conseguiria se adaptar. Evangeline estava certa: ele ficaria bem.

XxXxXxX

As semanas se passavam rápidas em Liverpool, e o apogeu do verão fazia o clima quente ficar quase insuportável. Severo, no entanto, era o que mais sofria com isso: acostumado com as masmorras frias e os mais diversos feitiços para baixar a temperatura corporal, ele se sentia sufocar dentro das roupas negras – cor que ele jamais abriria mão.

Há duas semanas, Evangeline o apresentara a uma maravilhosa invenção trouxa chamada desodorante anti-transpirante. Ele não tinha certeza se esse era o motivo, mas, desde então, ele parecia trabalhar mais perto das pessoas na loja. E Alexandra com certeza estava mais próxima, encontrando qualquer desculpa para ficar ao lado dele.

Mal sabia ele que estava pronto para experimentar uma outra invenção trouxa... essa um pouco mais interessante.

O sol já se punha quando ele chegou na casa de Evangeline. John, que ainda estava lhe dando caronas para o trabalho, parecia ocupado e decidira ir direto para o seu apartamento.

Severo desceu do carro e, quando abriu a porta, viu imediatamente Evangeline sentada no sofá. A mulher abriu-lhe um grande sorriso, pôs-se de pé e começou a se encaminhar rapidamente para a cozinha:

- Não vá a lugar algum!

Severo franziu o cenho e fechou a porta. Recostou-se atrás do sofá, esperando que ela voltasse da cozinha. Ele ainda estava se acostumando com a personalidade de Evangeline. O humor daquela mulher oscilava constantemente, ela era intrometida e totalmente controladora... mas, ainda assim, encontrava maneiras de lhe surpreender com suas atitudes. Ela fazia um óbvio esforço para ajudá-lo, levando-o em lugares famosos e comprando novos aparelhos trouxas, apenas para que ele aprendesse a usá-los. Ela também parecia ter a idéia fixa de que eles _deveriam_ ser amigos, desde que estavam morando juntos... E por isso esforçava-se também ao tentar conversar com ele. Nas primeiras semanas, ela passara por muitos períodos de silêncios constrangedores... mas, agora, os dois já conseguiam fazer uma conversa displicente fluir.

E o que ela conseguira com isso? Severo sabia que ainda demoraria muito até ele admitir tal coisa... mas gostava dela.

Ligeiramente saltitante, Evangeline saiu da cozinha, trazendo em suas mãos duas garrafas. Entregou uma a ele – estava gelada.

- O que é isso?

Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ainda não se acostumara com o desconhecimento de Severo das coisas mais simples.

- Uma cerveja.

- Ah. Meu pai costumava tomar. Mas era quente.

Ela sorriu, abrindo a garrafa dele e depois a dela. Ergueu-a levemente.

- Que seja. Vamos brindar, Severo!

- A que?

- Aos seus documentos! – Ainda sorridente, ela bateu a sua garrafa contra a dele e tomou um gole. Lentamente, ele acompanhou-a. A bebida era amarga, mas não era forte. O gosto era muito característico e, num primeiro gole, Severo não teve certeza se gostara ou não. – Minerva mandou-os há algumas horas! Severo, ou melhor: _Stephen_, você tem tudo! Identidade, passaporte, seguro social, _diploma de farmacêutico_... E carteira de motorista, o que eu não acho que você precisará.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Evangeline não sabia que ele vinha dirigindo todos os dias e que já estava suficientemente bom.

- Eu sei dirigir. – Ignorou o olhar atônito de Evangeline e ergueu levemente a cerveja. – Isso é bom. Por que eu nunca vi na geladeira?

- Eu gosto mais de vinho. Mas, nesse calor, a cerveja é melhor... o que você quis dizer antes? Você _sabe_ dirigir?!

Ele assentiu levemente e rodeou o sofá, sentando-se nele.

- Eu gostaria de ver os documentos.

Severo ouviu os passos lentos de Evangeline aproximando-se dele. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando-o um grande envelope pardo. Dentro dele, vários papéis e cartões plastificados... tudo que ele precisava para continuar com a sua vida no mundo trouxa, todos com o ridículo nome Stephen Prince.

- Com quem McGonagall teve de falar para conseguir tudo isso.

- Bem, parece que o auror que sabe que você está aqui é agora Ministro da Magia. Então não foi muito difícil conseguir os papéis e manter a sua existência em segredo.

Ele assentiu, guardando todos os documentos e jogando o envelope sobre a mesinha de centro.

- O que esses documentos mudam para mim?

- Bem, já podemos passar a sua conta para o seu nome, e você já poderá comprar um carro, um apartamento... – Evangeline parou por um tempo e olhou-o. Apressou-se em completar: – pelo menos assim que tiver dinheiro para isso. Eu não estou te expulsando!

Severo mais uma vez assentiu, com um esboço de sorriso formando-se no canto dos seus lábios.

- Você também poderá procurar um novo emprego. Um que pague mais!

- Ainda não. Acho que o ideal seria comprar um estabelecimento comercial e começar a vender as minhas poções.

- Isso não traria muita visibilidade?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acredito que não. Não quero algo grande, mas apenas que possa me sustentar bem.

Evangeline recostou-se preguiçosamente no sofá. Deu um longo suspiro e se aproximou um pouco de Severo.

- Logo você vai sair daqui e esquecer que eu existo...

Ele virou o seu rosto, vendo Evangeline lentamente tomar mais um gole da sua cerveja. Ela estava perto demais. Os seus olhos fechados, deixando-a com uma expressão suave... um breve sorriso no canto dos seus lábios rosados... lábios esses que estavam ligeiramente respingados pela bebida.

- E isso será uma coisa ruim?

- Eu não sei... – Ela o olhou. Sorriu docemente. – Você é mandão, sarcástico, irritante, fechado, quadrado, calado... mas eu acho que gosto de você. Você é um bom amigo.

Os seus olhos negros cravaram-se nos olhos castanhos de Evangeline. Por um breve momento, Severo sentiu aquela proximidade e, ao olhar para os lábios entreabertos de Evangeline, algo puramente instintivo queria se apoderar dele. Mas, ao invés de se entregar a isso, Severo apenas desviou o seu olhar e a imitou, recostando a sua cabeça no sofá e tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

- Você deveria comprar cervejas com mais freqüência...

Evangeline sentou-se ereta e virou lentamente o rosto para olhá-lo. O seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. O que acabara de acontecer?! A troca de olhares, a maneira que ele olhou para os lábios dela... por um momento pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. E, o pior de tudo: ela não tinha certeza se o impediria. Imediatamente, Evangeline soube que algo estava muito errado... e que tinha que fazer algo para mudar aquela situação.

- Bem, eu sempre gostei mais de vinho...

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Mil bjus para a__** Shey**__, minha maninha linda que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**DevilAir, Vivi Prince Snape, Lari-Chan, Anne Raven, Luci, Lo1s e Minerva Meister.**_


	7. A Difícil Arte

**VII**

**A DIFÍCIL ARTE**

As semanas passaram lentamente, e logo o mormaço do forte verão era arrebatado pela brisa fria que anunciava a chegada do outono – e foi apenas então que Snape começou a se sentir confortável com a sua nova vida.

Por um lado, obviamente, havia a mudança de temperatura, que ajudava a melhorar um pouco o seu humor... Mas esse não era o fator principal: a cada dia que se passava, ele se via mais adaptado ao estilo de vida trouxa. E, naturalmente, o mérito era todo de Evangeline.

Depois da incômoda proximidade que eles tiveram no dia em que ele recebera os seus documentos, Severo passou um tempo fantasiando em como a sua vida seria se a mulher de repente começasse a vê-lo romanticamente... Mas a pontinha de esperança logo se dissipou quando ela saiu para passar o fim de semana com o namorado. Ele logo percebeu que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Evangeline ingressar numa aventura com ele.

Para não pensar nela, ele desenvolveu uma técnica masoquista na qual sempre que ele se deparava com o sorriso de Evangeline, ou com as palavras de Evangeline, ele obrigava-se a pensar em Lílian. Apesar de, de início, a técnica ter funcionado bem, logo ele percebeu que esse esforço para não pensar nela acabou criando uma espécie de muro entre os dois. A proximidade, que antes parecia começar a fluir bem, voltara à antiga forma superficial e forçada e o espaço para perguntas pessoais fora completamente fechado.

Evangeline demorou, mas logo percebeu que ele estava mais distante. Confiando que aquilo se devia tão-somente à personalidade inconstante do homem que morava consigo, decidiu ignorar... No entanto, ela estava incomodada. E sabia que um dia acabaria explodindo num mutirão de perguntas inconvenientes na tentativa de se aproximar dele...

Ela apenas não sabia que esse dia estava tão próximo...

Evangeline ainda estava dormindo quando o telefone da sua casa tocou. Era um sábado. Ela passara parte da noite anterior no apartamento de John, o que explicava o seu cansaço e o fato de estar dormindo até... Ela sentou-se e olhou o rádio-relógio ao lado da sua cama. Já eram onze e meia da manhã!

Levantando-se rapidamente, ela vestiu o seu robe e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Severo! Você pode, por favor, atender o telefone?!

Mas não houve resposta alguma... o aparelho apenas continuou a tocar insistentemente. Bufando e rolando os olhos, Evangeline se apressou pelas escadas. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar à mesinha, no entanto, ele parou.

A mulher suspirou. Viu que, preso na base do telefone, estava um pequeno bilhete. Ela o pegou. A caligrafia pequena e precisa só podia ser de uma pessoa.

"Tive que sair. SS"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e colocou o bilhete de volta na mesinha. Apenas Severo deixaria um bilhete tão direto e impessoal... Suspirou mais uma vez e pensou em voltar para a sua cama... Mas o toque do telefone voltou a soar.

- Alô?

"Evan! Você desapareceu mais uma vez, minha querida! É a Alex! O seu tio está aí?"

- Oi, Alex! Ele não está, não.

"Ah." A Voz da mulher quase expressava um desapontamento. "Onde ele foi?"

- Eu não sei. Ele não me dá muitas satisfações...

"Que pena... Bem, quando ele chegar, diga que eu liguei! Como você está, meu bem?"

- Um pouco ocupada... e você?

"Não muito mal... Eu me divorciei há um mês, Stephen te contou?"

Evangeline franziu o cenho e ficou calada por um momento, até lembrar que Stephen era o nome falso de Severo.

- Erm, não. Ele não disse nada.

"Ele foi um dos primeiros a saber... Não conte a ele, Evan, mas eu acho que tenho uma quedinha por ele!"

O coração de Evangeline pareceu afundar por um momento. Ela sentiu a garganta ficar seca e a sua voz estava ligeiramente falha quando disse:

- Sério? Por que?

"Não sei... talvez seja o jeito misterioso... o estilo meio gótico... Ou aqueles olhos! Você já reparou nos olhos dele?"

Evangeline respirou fundo. Sim, ela já prestara atenção em tudo aquilo... Principalmente nos olhos. Desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, ela soube que jamais encontraria em toda a sua vida olhos tão expressivos e magnéticos quanto os de Severo.

- Eu... não sei.

"De qualquer forma... Eu acho que ele deve ser bom _naquilo_. Quando eu ainda era casada, costumava prestar atenção nas mãos dele. Ele as usa bem!"

Evangeline mordeu o lábio. A última coisa que ela queria era ter alguém fazendo que _ela_ pensasse em Snape como um ser sexual. Então decidiu que o melhor a fazer era continuar adaptando-o ao mundo trouxa e fazê-lo ter um encontro.

- Alex, por que não vamos jantar nós quatro? Eu e John, você e S--- Tio Stephen? Talvez possa acontecer alguma coisa.

"Eu estava para sugerir justamente isso. Preciso de uma boa desculpa para sair com aquele homem! Eu já o peguei me olhando na loja algumas vezes, mas não tenho coragem de chamá-lo. Acho que um jantar a quarto será a ocasião perfeita para nos entendermos."

- Muito bem! Quando eu te liguei, você me fez um favor. Agora é a hora de retribuir. Nos vemos no Cesar's, às nove?

"Nos vemos lá! Eu farei a reserva!"

XxXxXxX

No fim da tarde, John, Evangeline e Severo sentavam-se à mesa de jantar e desfrutavam do tradicional chá das cinco. A mulher preparara uma mesa com ótimos biscoitos e bolos, tudo com a intenção de deixar os dois homens de bom humor. Ela sabia bem que a missão de convencê-los a sair para jantar naquela noite não seria nada fácil.

E, pela expressão dos dois, ela não estava tendo muito sucesso.

John suspirou...

- Evan, meu pai acabou de me ligar para dizer que está doente... sinceramente, eu não estou me sentindo muito festivo.

...e Severo assentiu, tomando um gole do seu chá.

- E eu comprei um livro novo hoje; Crime e Castigo. Acho que me divertirei mais o lendo.

Evangeline crispou os lábios.

- Ora, vamos! Será divertido! John, faz eras que não saímos juntos. E, Severo, o livro estará aqui o tempo inteiro! No mais, a Alex estará lá. Ela ficará feliz se você for; ninguém gosta de sair apenas com um casal.

- Eu não me saio bem em ocasiões sociais.

- Nem eu, Severo! Mas o pior que pode acontecer é nós todos desfrutarmos de uma ótima comida francesa em silêncio!

Ele suspirou lentamente.

- Eu realmente não gosto de jantares.

- Dá pra abrir uma exceção? Você só sai daqui para trabalhar, Severo, isso não é saudável.

Severo olhou para Evangeline por um tempo, tentando entender qual o motivo de tanta insistência. Por fim, decidiu pagar para ver. Resignado, disse:

- Tudo bem. Eu vou.

- Ótimo. – Com um sorriso, ela se virou para John. – E você?

O homem deu de ombros.

- Eu já falei. Realmente não quero ir, Evan. Desejo que vocês três se divirtam, no entanto.

- John, posso ter uma conversinha com você?

Dizendo isso, Evangeline levantou-se da mesa e arrastou John ao canto da sala, sob os olhos desconfiados de Severo. Num sussurro quase inaudível, ela falou:

- Nós só precisamos ficar lá por meia hora! Depois disso, inventamos uma desculpa e saímos, deixando os dois sozinhos, entendeu?

Com a indiscrição que era característica de John, ele deu um sorriso e olhou para Severo.

- Oh! Assim, tudo bem!

XxXxXxX

Às nove e meia da noite, os quatro travavam uma deliciosa conversa. O Cesar's era um lugar aconchegante. Luzes baixas, som provindo de um piano no centro do grande salão... Era, certamente, um ambiente próprio para encontros amorosos. Rezava a lenda, aliás, que todo romance que começava no Cesar's durava para sempre.

Dessa forma, se Alexandra e Severo começasse um romance agora, Evangeline não mais teria que se preocupar com os olhares que ela trocara com ele há algumas semanas.

Ao chegar, ela viu com satisfação que Alex escolhera um belo vestido negro. A mulher, com o seu corpo escultural e seus lindos cabelos loiros, chamava a atenção de qualquer homem do salão... certamente chamaria a de Severo. No entanto, quando eles conversavam, Evangeline pôde claramente ver que não pareciam ter muito em comum... Talvez a difícil arte de dominar uma conversa com Snape apenas pudesse ser adquirida com tempo e convivência – e por isso apenas Evangeline a possuía.

Duas garrafas de vinho, no entanto, foi suficiente para que a conversa fluísse mais naturalmente. E, enquanto Alexandra começava a dominar a conversa com a sua personalidade expansiva, e Severo ficava mais participativo, Evangeline começava a ter esperanças que Severo e Alexandra pudessem terminar a noite na cama.

- Eu vou retocar a minha maquiagem, Evan. Me acompanha?

Evangeline olhou da mulher para a terceira garrafa de vinho que o garçom vinha trazendo e decidiu declinar do convite. Enquanto Alex se retirava, ela abriu um sorriso maroto e inclinou-se ligeiramente na mesa, na direção de Severo.

- E então?

Finalmente Severo entendeu o motivo da insistência de Evangeline. O seu semblante imediatamente fechou.

- Então o que, Redfield?

Ela deu uma risadinha, enquanto via John rolar os olhos, pegar o seu telefone celular e deixar a mesa.

- O que você achou dela? Ela gosta de Você, Severo.

- Creio que isso não seja da sua conta. Eu posso muito bem cuidar da minha vida pessoal.

- Ainda assim! Admita, ela é linda! E, não conte para ela que eu te disse isso, mas o jantar foi sugestão dela, e não minha! Ela disse que não conseguia nenhum pretexto para conseguir te ver fora do trabalho... eu dei apenas um empurrãozinho!

Apesar de, por dentro, Severo estar se sentindo ligeiramente vaidoso por ter atraído a atenção de uma mulher tão bonita quanto Alexandra, ele crispou os seus lábios e olhou para Evangeline com um ar de reprovação.

- Eu pensei que o nosso trato era que você me ajudaria _apenas_ a me adaptar ao mundo trouxa.

- Então veja isso como mais uma lição! – Evangeline sorriu. – Você está aprendendo a namorar!

- E também concordamos que você ficaria fora dos meus assuntos pessoais.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu sei, mas... Tudo bem, foi um erro, e não vai mais se repetir. Obviamente você não é o tipo de homem que gosta de sexo. – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e Evangeline imediatamente soube que o vinho começava a falar por ela. E o vinho tinha se expressado mal. – Quer dizer, você não é o tipo de homem que curte sexo casual, totalmente sem significado. Estou certa?

- Você ainda não me conhece, Evangeline.

- Eu já disse que quero conhecer!

Os olhos de Snape mudaram de uma forma que ela jamais vira antes. O brilho negro se intensificou de forma que Evangeline não conseguiu desgrudar os seus dos dele. O seu corpo arrepiou-se e a sua garganta ficou seca. Ela já ouvira falar muito em sua vida de olhares intensos... mas jamais havia sido presa por um de tal intensidade.

A voz aveludada de Severo saiu baixinha, da maneira mais amarga do que ela jamais ouvira.

- Se você soub---

Mas ela jamais soube o que Severo falaria... Pois ele logo foi impedido pela voz de John, que soara atrás dele.

- Parece que papai piorou. Minha irmã vai viajar para Vermont daqui há algumas horas. Ela vai passar em meu apartamento antes, para pegar alguns documentos. Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu vou com você; quero dar um abraço em Nina. – Ao longe, ela viu a loira aproximar-se. Levantou-se. – Severo, Alex está vindo. Espero que você não se importe em terminar o jantar com ela, a sós.

E, sem esperar uma resposta, saiu.

Severo observou a bela mulher de cabelos castanhos atravessar o salão e deixar o restaurante. Pensou um pouco na conversa que á pouco tiveram, talvez culpa do vinho... Ela estava certa. Severo Snape não era o tipo de homem que gosta de sexo casual. Sexo para ele, era um ato de intimidade que deveria ser praticado não com a loira que se sentava ao lado dele, mas com alguém como...

Ele engoliu seco, assustando-se com a constatação enquanto via a mulher que trajava vermelho desaparecer pela porta do restaurante.

...com alguém como Evangeline.

**XxXxX****xX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __** Vivi Prince Snape, Lo1s, Luci, Anne Raven, Lari-Chan, DevilAir e Vanessa.**_


	8. Inebriar

**VIII**

**INEBRIAR**

Era quase duas e meia da madrugada quando Evangeline chegou à sua casa. John não mentira no restaurante quando disse que a saúde do pai piorara. Nem que a irmã passaria na casa dele para pegar alguns documentos. No entanto, a sua preocupação fora uma completa farsa. A única coisa que o preocupava no momento em que dissera aquilo a Severo e Evangeline no restaurante, era se a namorada entenderia ou não que aquela era a deixa para eles saírem.

Assim, depois de longas horas onde eles apenas tomaram (mais) vinho, conversaram, riram e fizeram amor, John concordou em levar a namorada de volta para casa.

Ela o beijou demoradamente antes de descer do seu carro. Teve um pouco de dificuldade em colocar a chave no trinco e, logo que entrou, foi direto para a cozinha tomar um grande copo de água, na tentativa de amenizar a ressaca que certamente teria no dia seguinte. Ainda o bebia quando escutou o barulho da chave sendo virada no trinco da porta da frente.

Ao lembrar que estava no meio da madrugada, sorriu: certamente ela e John não foram o único casal a se dar bem naquela noite.

Ainda com o copo na mão, ela encaminhou-se de volta para a sala.

- E então?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ainda acordada?

- Acabei de chegar. Mas, _e então_?

- É a segunda vez que você me pergunta isso, Evangeline, e eu sinceramente preciso pedir que me faça perguntas completas para que eu possa respondê-las.

Ela rolou os olhos. Ele estava sendo desagradável de propósito. Ela já conhecia essa tática; Severo usava todas as vezes que queria evadir de algum assunto. Colocou o copo com água sobre a mesa de jantar e se aproximou dele.

- Como foi o resto da noite?

- Eu fiz uma incrível descoberta.

- Qual?

- A capacidade que a Sra. Leigh tem de tagarelar é diretamente proporcional à quantidade de álcool que ela tem no sangue.

Evangeline riu audivelmente, enquanto dava mais um passo em direção a Severo.

- Nós somos amigos, certo?

Ele fez a expressão dura que era tão característica dele.

- Acredito que, nesse quesito, eu não tive outra escolha.

- Então me conta. O que mais aconteceu? Vocês estavam no restaurante até agora?

- Eu vou relevar a sua total indiscrição, Evangeline, por causa da absurda quantidade de vinho que você consumiu durante o jantar. Mas de antemão devo alertar que você ainda não tem liberdade de falar comigo sobre estes assuntos.

Por um breve momento, Evangeline se calou. Mas logo foi tomada por uma súbita onda de coragem – talvez provinda do vinho – e fez a pergunta que estava martelando há dias em sua cabeça:

- Nós estávamos indo bem; você tinha começado a confiar em mim e estava começando a se abrir! Por que você voltou a ser... _você_?

- Eu nunca disse que seria o seu amigo. Eu nunca disse que queria me aproximar de você. Foi _você_, Evangeline, quem insistiu que nós deveríamos ter uma relação! Eu jamais a quis!

- Sim, Severo, você está certo! Para o bem ou mal, _eu_ forcei essa situação! Eu me impus! No entanto você, em algum ponto, _cedeu_! E eu quero saber o que te fez voltar atrás!

Severo desviou os seus olhos imediatamente dos de Evangeline. Ele bebera mais do que devia... e sentia que, se aquela discussão exaltada continuasse, ele poderia acabar revelando a ela que o único motivo que o fez regredir na aproximação dos dois, era a remota possibilidade dele acabar se apaixonando.

- Eu apenas não quero me aproximar de ninguém.

- Por quê? Nós moramos na mesma casa, pelo amor de Deus!

- Está tarde, Evangeline, vá dormir!

- Não, eu não vou! Eu apenas vou sair daqui quando você me disser por que eu não posso perguntar algo como... – Ela parou por um momento. Talvez tenha sido por causa do vinho que ela não conseguiu segurar a primeira pergunta pessoal que veio à sua cabeça: – você sente falta de sexo?

Snape a olhou no mais absoluto choque. Jamais imaginara que a mulher com quem convivia fosse capaz de fazer uma pergunta tão indiscreta de uma maneira tão displicente.

No entanto, ele chegou à conclusão que era melhor responder à pergunta indiscreta, do que falar a Evangeline sobre os seus motivos. Assim, tão displicentemente quanto ela, Severo respondeu:

- Sinto.

Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha, quase sem acreditar no que escutara. Poderia ela estar derrubando as defesas de Snape? Apenas para confirmar que ele estava pronto para falar de sua vida pessoal, ela perguntou:

- É sério? Você vai falar sobre isso?

Snape crispou os lábios, deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá.

- Se você quer tanto saber...

Ela franziu o cenho e sorriu. Lentamente sentou-se ao seu lado. Evangeline podia sentir o coração acelerado, mas ignorou. Quando pensou na próxima pergunta, sentiu as suas faces ficarem quentes e tinha a mais absoluta certeza que estavam ridiculamente vermelhas, mas se obrigou a prossegui; não desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade de conhecer Snape mais a fundo.

- Há quanto tempo...?

- Por volta de seis meses. E a resposta é não; – ele cravou os seus olhos incrivelmente negros nos dela. – eu não fiz sexo com Alexandra.

Evangeline engoliu seco e desviou o seu olhar. Ainda muito vermelha, confessou:

- Eu já passei quase dois anos sem. Fiquei solteira por um ano inteiro e, logo em seguida, tive que abrigar Sirius Black e---

- Você abrigou Sirius Black?

- Você o conhecia? Alvo me pediu. Mas não era para incorporá-lo ao mundo trouxa, mas para sim escondê-lo. _Um ano inteiro_. Quase enlouqueci!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Evangeline viu Snape sorrir verdadeiramente. Era um sorriso maldoso e maquiavélico, mas, ainda assim, um sincero.

- Eu também nunca fui muito fã dele.

- Foi por causa do período que ele passou aqui que eu não queria te abrigar. Ele era uma boa pessoa, mas fiquei feliz quando percebi que você não era espaçoso e inconveniente como ele!

Snape riu-se.

- Interessante, porque nos tempos de Hogwarts ele era bem popular entre as mulheres.

- Ele parecer ser esse tipo de homem. Mas eu prefiro os mais reservados... – Evangeline viu a sobrancelha de Snape se erguer, olhando-a. Quando pensou no que acabara de dizer, apressou-se em completar. – Como o John.

O sorriso sincero de Severo morreu e, talvez por causa do vinho, ele não conseguiu evitar que os seus lábios despejassem a pergunta que vinha a sua mente.

- Então John Anderson é o seu tipo?

Evangeline respirou fundo, como se considerasse aquela pergunta. Mordeu o lábio antes de responder e, sinceramente, não conseguiu encarar aqueles olhos negros enquanto dizia:

- Eu não sei... por enquanto sim. Eu não me sinto bem quando tenho que esconder dele tudo sobre as minhas origens. Mas gosto do fato que John me ama o suficiente para não fazer nenhuma pergunta.

- E você acha saudável---?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Ela interrompeu. – Pelo menos não sob este aspecto. Sexo é o assunto em pauta. Então, voltando para ele, você vai me dizer que não teve vontade de dormir com a Alex?

Snape deu um meio sorriso, olhando-a de uma forma divertida.

- Tive.

- Severo, você está a seis meses sem transar! Como deixou passar a oportunidade?! Aquela mulher parece uma coelhinha!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu realmente não acho que a Sra. Leigh lembre tal animal.

- Não! – Evangeline riu-se. – Uma coelhinha da Playboy! É uma revista masculina que as mulheres posam nuas.

- Entendo. Deve ser algo parecido com a Playwizard. No entanto, por mais que eu ache a Sra. Leigh atraente, você estava certa sobre mim: não gosto de sexo casual.

- Eu jamais o tomaria por um romântico, Severo.

O semblante dele se fechou, como se aquilo tivesse sido um grande insulto.

- Eu não me considero um.

- Mas parece ser. Isso é bom. Você é um bom homem. Mas sem ser bonzinho.

- Um bom homem que não é bom?

Ela corou.

- Ora você sabe! Você parece ser bom, mas, em certas ocasiões..._mau_.

Novamente, Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha – o seu semblante, no entanto, deixava claro que ele entendera muito bem o que Evangeline queria dizer com aquilo... e que estava se divertindo muito com o constrangimento dela.

- Não, eu_não_ sei. Mais uma vez, Evangeline, terei que pedir que você seja mais clara.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você parece ser um homem decente e discreto, Severo. Mas que, na cama, se revela justamente o contrário.

- Oh, entendo. E por que você acha isso?

Evangeline olhou para a o chão, ficando ainda mais vermelha. Começou a se arrepender por ter forçado o assunto.

- Pelo seu jeito misterioso. Sua linguagem corporal. Pelo tamanho das suas mãos.

- O tamanho das minhas mãos? – Ele pareceu sinceramente intrigado.

- Bem, você sabe o que dizem... Quando um homem tem mãos grandes geralmente tem... _outras coisas_ igualmente grandes.

Agora foi a vez de Snape corar levemente. Evangeline sentiu-se vingada.

- Ah.

- De qualquer forma – ela disse, tentando desfazer o sorriso envergonhado. – É isso que eu acho. E por isso achei que você faria um bom par com uma mulher que transpira energia sexual, como Alex.

- Você também transpira energia sexual, Evangeline. E nem por isso eu vejo você ao lado de um homem, como você classificou...? Ah! Descente e discreto mas, que na cama, prova ser o contrário.

Ela abriu a boca, fingindo indignação.

- Saiba você que John...

- ...é um deus do sexo?

Ela riu.

- Não exatamente. Mas não deixa a desejar. Ele apenas tem medo de machucar e é carinhoso demais.

- Morno.

- Um pouco.

Evangeline abaixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Mas logo o famoso e constrangedor silêncio invadiu a sala. Ela não demorou a perceber que aquele assunto estava, por hora, encerrado.

- Está tarde. Boa noite, Severo.

- Boa noite.

Ela se levantou. Lentamente atravessou a sala e começou a subir as escadas... mas logo foi impedida pela voz suave e aveludada de Severo.

- Mas você está certa.

Ela se virou.

- Sobre?

- Mim. Descente e discreto. Mas não em todas as ocasiões.

Ela abriu a boa para responder, mas, ao ver o olhar de Severo, percebeu que não precisava responder àquilo. Sem palavras, então, ela virou-se, subiu às escadas, entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Apenas quando recostou à porta ela conseguiu respirar, sentindo uma deliciosa sensação de frio na barriga e sem conseguir tirar do rosto um sorriso. Alexandra estava certa: aquele era um homem _muito_ atraente.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**Vivi Prince Snape, Lari-Chan, Luci, Ale, Anne Raven, Florence Snape, Lo1s, DevilAir e Alicia Black W Lupin**_


	9. As Folhas de Chá

**IX**

**AS FOLHAS DO CHÁ**

Deitado em sua cama, Severo olhava para o teto, perdido em pensamentos – já fazia mais ou menos vinte minutos que desistira de dormir. A conversa que há duas horas tivera com Evangeline havia mexido com ele...

Ele logo percebeu que as árduas semanas que passou lutando para tirar qualquer possibilidade de envolvimento romântico com aquela mulher da sua cabeça, foram em vão: bastou ela se fazer notar como uma mulher sensual, que tudo voltou. As confissões que eles trocaram deixaram Snape com a sensação de que uma certa cumplicidade foi criada entre os dois; uma intimidade bem diferente da que eles antes trocavam... e era justamente esse tipo de intimidade que ele gostava de ter com uma mulher antes de levá-la para a cama.

Ele suspirou, imaginando como seria o corpo dela... Como a pele alva e macia reagiria aos beijos deles... imaginou a mulher implorando pelo seu toque, ofegante...

E se levantou. Severo suspirou e balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente antes que o seu corpo começasse a reagir a eles. Decidiu que precisava tomar um copo de água – isso o acalmaria e certamente o ajudaria a dormir.

Sem se calçar, ele começou a fazer um caminho silencioso para a cozinha. O corredor estava ligeiramente claro – o que denunciava que alguma das luzes da casa estava acesa. Foi apenas quando ele chegou à sala que descobriu que o cômodo iluminado era justamente a cozinha. Ainda sem fazer barulho, encaminhou-se para ela. Mas, assim que chegou à sua entrada, paralisou.

Evangeline estava lá. Os seus cabelos castanhos soltos, caindo como uma cascata ondulada até a sua cintura. E o seu corpo – ele engoliu seco. Ela usava uma camisa de algodão branca que só podia ser de John. As mangas eram um pouco maiores que os seus braços, deixando as mãos cobertas... no entanto, as pernas...

Severo prendeu a respiração.

A camisa a cobria apenas até um pouco abaixo das suas nádegas, deixando toda a extensão das pernas alvas e lisinhas à mostra... e a única coisa que ele podia pensar era nas suas mãos passeando por elas.

Ele fechou os olhos e um gemido sofrido escapou involuntariamente da sua garganta. Evangeline virou-se assustada. E a situação de Severo não melhorou.

Os seios se projetavam pelo tecido fino da camisa, que quase deixava transparecer os mamilos proeminentes. Por um momento, ele apenas conseguiu contemplá-la, como se nada mais existisse no mundo...

- Severo...

Ao ouvir a voz macia da mulher o seu olhar finalmente cruzou-se com o dela. Os olhos negros perfuraram os olhos cor-de-mel, e ele não fez nenhum esforço para esconder que estava... faminto.

O rosto de Evangeline imediatamente corou, e ela desviou o seu olhar. Nunca antes ela vira Severo sem a sua grossa quantidade de roupas... Mas agora estava ali, usando apenas uma calça cinza de flanela, e ela podia observar toda a extensão do seu peito nu, branco como cera. Ele era magro, mas tinha os ombros largos e os seus músculos, surpreendentemente, eram ligeiramente definidos... A brancura do seu peito era cortada por alguns ralos pelos negros... pelos que, abaixo do umbigo, não era mais tão ralos assim...

Ela molhou os lábios e não conseguiu evitar que o seu olhar descesse mais um pouco.

Engoliu seco.

Definitivamente havia um volume inconveniente na calça de Severo.

Quando ele percebeu para onde Evangeline olhava, Severo sinceramente corou. Pigarreou, para atrair a atenção dela de volta ao rosto dele.

- Me desculpe – ela disse, com a voz ligeiramente tremida. Começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha. – Eu... tenho que...

Severo afastou-se discretamente para o lado no intuito de abrir o caminho para Evangeline... Mas, ela já havia se desviava e, conseqüentemente, os dois foram para o mesmo lado. Ela apenas percebeu isso quando sentiu a proximidade do corpo de Severo. Parou bruscamente e olhou para cima.

Os rostos jamais haviam ficado tão próximos antes. Ela viu os lábios de Severo partirem-se e sentiu o hálito quente dele contra o seu rosto. O olhar negro brilhava com uma força incrível e atraía o seu, como se fosse uma grande e irresistível armadilha. E, por um momento, ela pensou que não conseguiria resistir – de fato chegou a inclinar-se ligeiramente na direção dele, sentindo o seu corpo arrepiar-se apenas pela antecipação do beijo...

Mas ela conseguiu voltar a si em tempo. Evangeline respirou fundo, molhou os lábios e afastou Severo com os braços, murmurando um pedido de licença. Com o coração palpitando e o corpo queimando de desejo, ela deixou a cozinha, sem olhar para trás.

E Severo não teve outra escolha senão beber um copo de água e voltar para a sua cama, onde, certamente, não conseguiria dormir.

XxXxXxX

Ressaca moral era um conceito que Evangeline sinceramente desconhecia até então. Quando, na manhã seguinte, ela finalmente acordou, sentia um característico gosto ruim na boca, uma dor de cabeça de matar e, naturalmente, uma angústia que jamais esperava. Não sabia como descer as escadas e encarar Severo, depois do que ocorrera na noite anterior – de tudo o que eles conversaram e, principalmente, do que _não_ acontecera na cozinha...

Quando pensou na expressão que vira naqueles olhos negros ao encontrá-lo no meio da madrugada e no corpo dele, sentiu o seu próprio corpo arrepiar-se e a boca ficar seca. Respirou fundo: aquilo estava ficando perigoso demais.

Preocupada, Evangeline vestiu-se e desceu, para encontrar Snape sentado em seu sofá.

- Me desculpe.

Ele virou-se lentamente, com a mesma expressão indecifrável que geralmente trazia no rosto.

- Como disse?

Evangeline mordeu o lábio inferior, encaminhando-se perto de Severo. Não se sentou no sofá, no entanto. Achou melhor acomodar-se numa poltrona – não queria ficar perto demais.

- Me desculpe por ontem. Vinho geralmente me deixa um pouco indiscreta. Eu sei que não tinha o menor direito de te fazer todas aquelas perguntas pessoais.

Severo deu de ombros, voltando a sua atenção para a televisão.

- De fato, não tinha. Mas eu respondi porque quis, logo você não tem que se desculpar.

Ela mordeu os lábios levemente.

- Mas eu ainda não acho que tenha sido apropriado. Quer dizer, eu não sou uma mulher solteira, e você está morando em minha casa.

- Para todos os efeitos, eu sou meramente um tio. Não se preocupe: a sua reputação não será manchada; eu não contarei a ninguém o que foi dito ontem.

Ela engoliu seco e olhou para a televisão. Suspirou.

- Eu vou passar a próxima semana na casa de John.

Severo a olhou por um momento. Ele ainda não sabia ou não queria admitir o motivo, mas aquela frase displicente o machucou... E ele pareceu não raciocinar antes de dizer:

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

Evangeline franziu o cenho e obrigou-se a olhá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque não é preciso.

- Dada às novas circunstâncias, eu acho que é preciso, sim.

- Que novas circunstâncias?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-o.

- Você acha que não há nada novo, Severo? Você acha que nada aconteceu ontem? Eu pensei que você era mais realista e---

- Eu não vou negar nada, Evangeline. Mas o que ocorreu ontem se chama desejo, nada mais. Você não precisar sair correndo de casa por causa disso; somos seres humanos, é perfeitamente normal. Eu não pretendo atacar você, se esse é o seu medo. Mas passar uma semana longe não vai mudar em nada a situação.

Evangeline mordeu o lábio e fitou o chão. Ele estava certo. Era apenas desejo.

- Ainda assim, eu vou.

Severo deu de ombros, sentindo uma raiva incomum que há muito ele não sentia: ciúmes.

- Você que sabe.

- Então, espero que você não se importe...

- A vida é sua, Redfield. Eu vou trabalhar.

Sem mais, ele se levantou.

- Mas é domingo!

- Eu sei.

E deixou-a sozinha.

Evangeline suspirou e recostou-se à poltrona, desligando a televisão. Passou um tempo apenas olhando a porta fechada, enquanto as dúvidas tomavam conta da sua cabeça... Ele disse que era apenas desejo; então por que ele estava agindo daquela maneira? E _realmente_ era apenas desejo, certo? John era quem ela amava. Ele era especial... _certo_?

Ela sentiu a angústia aumentar e um nó se formar em sua garganta... Mas impediu as suas lágrimas de caírem quando ouviu duas batidas na porta. Ela se levantou, esperando que fosse Severo... ou que fosse John. Mas, ao olhar pelo olho-mágico, viu que se tratava apenas de Minerva McGonagall.

Abriu a porta.

- Minerva! Que surpresa!

- Evangeline.

A velha senhora sorriu para Evangeline e entrou na casa. Logo se encaminhou para a mesa de jantar no canto direito da sala e sentou-se.

- A sua cidade é um inferno! Londres é pior, claro; mas Liverpool também é infernal! Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar tanta gente pelas ruas numa manhã de domingo!... De qualquer forma, vim encontrar-me com Severo.

Evangeline crispou os lábios, fechando a porta atrás de si e encaminhando-se para a cozinha para providenciar um chá para a velha amiga do seu tio.

- Ele acabou de sair. Não faço idéia para onde.

- Isso não é bom! Se ele se perder no meio dessa cidade, provavelmente jamais será achado! Ele não tem saído com a varinha, eu suponho?

- Na maior parte das vezes, não – ela falou alto, colocando água no fogo e pegando em seu armário uns potes de vidro cheios de folhas secas. – Ele prefere não ficar tentado a usar magia.

Minerva entrou na cozinha. Pegou duas xícaras, leite e açúcar e levou-os para a mesa da sala. Voltou logo em seguida para junto de Evangeline e recostou-se no balcão de madeira.

- E como ele está se saindo?

- Muito bem. Ele tem os documentos convincentes, já sabe dirigir, usar cartões de créditos, usar o telefone e ligar a TV. Isso é basicamente o que nós, trouxas, precisamos para viver.

- E eu devo supor que vocês começaram a se dar bem...

Evangeline suspirou, lembrando, mais uma vez, dos eventos da noite passada. Precisava conversar com alguém... e, talvez, ninguém melhor que Minerva, que conhecia Severo.

- Eu não sei...

- Como? Eu pensei que, depois da nossa última conversa, você se esforçaria, Evangeline.

- Eu me esforço! E acho que consegui ter uma relação saudável com ele, mas... Minerva, eu acho que estou começando a gostar dele.

- Que bom! Afinal, viver com alguém que você não gosta não deve ser a coisa mais agradável...

- Não, Minerva. Você não entendeu! Eu acho que estou _gostando_ dele.

Quando a velha bruxa finalmente entendeu, olhou espantada para Evangeline. Nos seus olhos, uma nítida reprovação podia ser lida, e nenhuma das duas falaram nada por um longo tempo, no qual o silêncio apenas foi cortado pelo apitar da chaleira.

Evangeline bufou, desligou o fogo e levou a água quente para a mesa da sala. Enquanto servia os chás, ouvia a voz áspera de Minerva:

- Não! Não é possível e, definitivamente, não é certo! Você tem namorado! Está quase casada!

Ela colocou a chaleira sobre a mesa e sentou-se, sendo imediatamente seguida pela bruxa.

- Isso é o que me assusta! Severo é diferente de todo e qualquer homem que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Eu não gosto de admitir isso, Minerva, mas ele me atrai.

- Ele é um homem perigoso, Evangeline. Eu já vi! Ele é possessivo, obcecado. Fique longe dele!

Sarcástica, ela quase riu, enquanto tentava tomar um gole do seu chá.

- Não foi _você_ quem disse que ele era um homem bom que merecia um pouco de paz?

- E ele é! Mas Severo tem a tendência de destruir tudo que toca! Ele causou a morte da mulher que amou! Ele matou Al---

Evangeline ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando com um pouco de medo que ela concluísse aquela frase. Mas Minerva apenas desviou o seu olhar e tomou um gole do seu chá.

- Ele matou _quem_, Minerva?

A velha respirou fundo.

- Apenas Merlin sabe quantas pessoas ele já matou na vida. Evangeline, ele não é o tipo de homem que você deve ter ao seu lado!

Ela se levantou, sentindo uma vontade quase irracional de defender Severo.

- Mas é o tipo de homem que eu quero ter morando em minha casa? Minerva, você está se contradizendo!

- Eu sei disso! Eu quero apenas proteger você. Ele é um homem mais velho, que teve uma experiência de vida traumatizante! Eu tenho medo que ele possa machucar você!

- E eu não tenho medo de me machucar! Um homem que tinha tantas flores em sua lápide não pode ser mau!

- Ele não é! Mas eu tenho medo que ele não seja bom para _você_!

Evangeline mordeu o lábio e sentou-se novamente, tentando se acalmar. Serviu-se de mais um pouco de chá.

- O que eu quero dizer – Minerva também recomeçou com mais calma. – É que ele tem muitas feridas. E será um trabalho imenso tentar cicatrizá-las. Eu acho que você merece mais. John, pelo que você me fala, é um homem honrado e...

- Eu amo John.

- Então? Você sabe que ele jamais te machucaria, ao mesmo passo que você tem que saber que Severo machucou todas as pessoas que ele amou. Eu não quero isso para você.

- Mas Minerva---

- O que você precisa é passar mais tempo com John. Saia mais com ele, trabalhe menos, durma mais vezes na casa dele! Você se mantém muito distante do seu namorado, é apenas natural que se sinta atraída por um outro que tem muito mais intimidade com você!

Evangeline suspirou e, resignada, assentiu.

Minerva imediatamente respirou fundo, e sentindo-se ligeiramente vitoriosa, tomou o último gole do seu chá.

- Você acha que ama John, certo?

- Sim... – Evangeline deu de ombros e tomou também o último gole do seu chá. Divertida, ela entregou a sua xícara para Minerva. – No entanto, seria ótimo de você pudesse ler nas folhas do meu chá se ele é o meu verdadeiro amor!

Ela riu-se, enquanto Minerva, exasperada, pegava a xícara e olhava os restos do chá.

- Eu vejo que nós fazemos o nosso próprio destino. E as folhas de chá não podem revelar quem é o verdadeiro amor... Logo, essa estrela aqui, pode ser interpretada como uma forma geométrica criada pelo acaso. Deixe de bobagens e siga o meu conselho, Evangeline.

Evangeline sorriu e pegou a xícara de volta.

- Obrigada, Minerva.

Olhou para a estrela que começava a se dissolver e deu de ombros.

Minerva pensou que não mais pensaria no pedido bobo de Evangeline pelo resto da sua vida... Mas isso foi apenas antes dela se lembrar, com um misto de horror e incredulidade, o que a forma da estrela significava, e como ela podia ser interpretada naquela situação...

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjão para a minha Mana linda, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, pessoal, não tive tempo de responder as reviews do cap passado... me desculpem! Mas vcs têm a minha eterna gratidão e eu vou tentar fazer com que isso não se repita!_

_De qualquer forma, quero mandar um beijão para as lindíssimas que deram o trabalho de revisar... __**Alicia Black W Lupin**__ (obrigadaaa, querida!)., __**Luci**__ (e ele cora novamente nesse cap! Hohoho!), __**Lari-Chan**__ (pode chamar de Gaby! Eu adoro!), __**DevilAir**__**Vivi Prince Snape**__ (ainda não tive tempo de ler o seu cap novo! Foi mal! Mas to morrendo de curiosidade! Assim q passar por lah, deixo o meu comentário!), __**Lo1s**__ (conheço o forrozin sim, amore!), __**Anne Raven, Su**__ (Bem-vinda!) e __**Shey**__ (te mando hoje, mana! Com o "bônus" do cap 11 e talvez o 12)!!!!_

_Vou tentar postar mais um cap ainda essa semana, okss?_


	10. A Estrela

**X**

**A ESTRELA**

- Oi!

Sob o olhar espantado de John, Evangeline adentrou o apartamento, levando consigo duas malas. O homem logo soltou os processos que vinha estudando e levantou-se.

- Evan? O que---?

Ela deu um breve sorriso, arrastando as malas pela pequena sala. Evangeline decidira seguir o conselho de Minerva e passar mais tempo com John. Ela não tinha certeza se aquilo era o que estava precisando para esquecer as idéias malucas que vinha tendo ultimamente, mas tentaria. Sabia que o que tinha com John era muito bom e raro para jogar fora apenas por uma atração.

- Eu... – Ela suspirou, tentando pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. – Eu vim passar uma semana com você. Ou duas.

John riu-se, confuso, e foi até a namorada. Beijou levemente os seus lábios e tomou as malas para si, carregando-as para o seu quarto.

- Eu sempre pensei que quando fôssemos morar juntos seria na sua casa. É muito mais espaçosa e bem localizada.

- Nós não vamos morar juntos.

Ele parou por um momento e a olhou, tentando disfarçar o seu desapontamento.

- Ah. Claro que não – ele comentou, rolando os olhos. – No dia que você quiser assumir um compromisso como esse, Evan, é capaz do mundo acabar!

E voltou a carregar as malas. Evangeline seguiu o namorado, tentando sorrir.

- Eu apenas acho que faz tempo que não ficamos juntos; só nós dois. 

- E, por enquanto, eu me contento com isso! – Já no quarto, John virou-se, enlaçando a cintura de Evangeline com as suas mãos e beijando suavemente os seus lábios. – Pois um tempo livre do seu tio é tudo que eu queria!

Ela desviou os olhos à menção de Severo.

- É tudo o que eu quero também.

- Evan? – Os olhos castanhos lentamente voltaram a encarar os de John. E ele deixou claro em seu olhar que percebera o tom melancólico de Evangeline. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela respirou fundo e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Não podia mentir... Não daquela maneira. _Não para ele_.

- Aconteceu.

- Você quer conversar?

- Não... Agora não.

John, gentil, apenas deu um sorriso condescendente. E Evangeline sentiu-se bem. É... estar perto dele era tudo que ela precisava.

XxXxXxX

No dia que Evangeline disse que sairia de casa, Severo não acreditou – nem mesmo quando viu a mulher pegar as malas e, de fato, sair. No segundo dia, ele vigiou a porta, esperando que, a qualquer momento, ela a abriria e, quem sabe, diria que o desejava. No terceiro, quarto e quinto dia, ele vigiou o telefone – ela ligaria certo? Pelo menos para saber se ele ainda estava vivo...

Mas ela não voltara. Tampouco telefonara.

No sexto dia, ele percebeu que estava obcecado. E, no fim da primeira semana, ele estava se odiando por isso.

Era um sábado quando Severo Snape decidiu que não ficaria sentado na casa de Evangeline, vendo-se mais uma vez ser tomado por uma fantasia que, ele sabia, jamais se realizaria. Assim, no intuito de esquecer suas ilusões e começar a viver, ele vestiu um casaco e saiu sem rumo pelas ruas de Liverpool.

Sozinho, ele passou por praças, viadutos... viu andarilhos talvez tão solitários quanto ele... Passou por bêbados e por casais... passou por ruas movimentadas, lotadas de jovens e tomadas pelo barulho ensurdecedor dos carros que formavam grandes engarrafamentos.

E, numa das suas ruas, ele viu um bar... no qual entrou... e, quase imediatamente, avistou entre os jovens que bebiam cervejas escuras uma figura conhecida numa mesa. Ele não quis admitir na hora, mas ver a bela mulher fez com que o seu coração se alegrasse... e ele simplesmente não conseguiu conter os seus passos, que logo o levavam até a mesa em que ela estava sentada, rodeada de amigos.

O olhar dela logo cruzou o dele, e um belo sorriso iluminou a sua face. Com essa visão, o próprio Severo permitiu-se um breve sorriso.

- Olá!

Ela disse, levantando-se da mesa e pedindo licença aos amigos. Logo se aproximava, muito mais linda do que ele poderia imaginar, envolta num vestido vermelho. O carmim em seus lábios evidenciava que, sim, aqueles lábios foram feitos para ser beijados...

- Eu jamais pensei que o encontraria aqui!

- Mesmo? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que te conheço bem... Você é reservado. Parece gostar mais de um pub vazio do que um bar badalado como esse. No entanto – ela sorriu – você sempre conseguiu me surpreender...

A mulher deu uma risadinha baixa e mordeu levemente os seus lábios. Severo assentiu.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Eu... – Ela olhou discretamente para trás. – Eu disse às minhas amigas que estava de saída. Então, se você não estiver acompanhado, essa saída pode ser com você.

E Severo genuinamente sorriu, sentindo o coração bater um pouco mais forte.

- E eu nunca pensei que você me faria um convite assim. Mas você sempre conseguiu me surpreender. – Ele tomou o braço da mulher com os seus e começou a se encaminhar para fora do barzinho. – Considerando, é claro, que você está me chamando para um encontro.

Ela riu-se.

- Estou, sim!

- Então eu o aceito, Alexandra.

Severo não pensou em Evangeline naquela noite. E nem dormiu só.

XxXxXxX

Mais uma vez, ele passara o fim de semana na casa de Alexandra. Era o Terceiro. E ele estava adorando.

Em três semanas, Evangeline não dera notícia alguma. Não voltava em momento algum para a casa e nem tampouco telefonara. Talvez a distância, combinada com a deliciosa proximidade de Alexandra, o tenham feito esquecer... 

Pelo menos era o que ele achava.

No entanto, toda convicção de que já havia esquecido Evangeline dissipou-se quando, ao abrir a porta de casa naquela segunda-feira, ele a viu lá, sentada no sofá com o seu pijama de flanela, vendo televisão como se nada tivesse acontecido; como se ela jamais tivesse partido.

- Oi!

Ele parou por um momento. O seu coração acelerou e ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que as pernas bambearam um pouco. Especialmente quando viu um sorriso breve iluminar o belíssimo rosto.

- Você? Aqui?

- Essa é a minha casa, não? Agora estou de volta... como nos velhos tempos.

- Como nos velhos tempos... – Severo repetiu, franzindo o cenho, enquanto entrava em casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e não conseguiu olhar nos olhos castanhos.

Ouviu Evangeline suspirar, antes de dizer:

- Você chegou muito tarde e saiu muito cedo, ou você não dormiu em casa, Severo?

Ele engoliu seco e finalmente a olhou. Os olhos castanhos o miravam com um brilho de... seria esperança? Não. Severo não queria mais ter essas idéias. Ainda assim, não quis responder à pergunta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Evangeline sorriu nervosamente. 

- John teve que viajar. O pai dele está pior.

- O que ele tem? – Ele perguntou sem interesse, mas querendo a todo custo evitar assuntos inconvenientes e embaraçosos.

- Câncer de esôfago. Com metástase. 

- Por que você não foi com ele?

Evangeline respirou fundo, tendo a impressão que ele não a queria por perto. Doeu. Sentiu o seu coração desacelerar por um momento.

- Eu tenho uma grande amiga cujos pais são americanos; eles sempre comemoram o dia de Ação de Graças, e eu participo das festas desde que tinha uns 10 anos de idade. É meio que uma tradição... Como está muito próximo, eu decidi não perder.

Severo assentiu, sentando-se de frente para Evangeline. Deu um meio-sorriso.

- E o dia de ação de graças será...?

- Quinta-feira_(1)_. E na sexta eu pegarei o avião.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento... Um silêncio constrangedor e que pareceu se arrastar por décadas. Os olhares jamais se cruzavam... Até que a voz de Severo soou:

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

Os olhos de Evangeline finalmente repousaram sobre ele, enquanto ele se levantava.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse, já que acabou de chagar em casa.

- Alexandra prefere que nós cheguemos separados no trabalho, por isso me deixou aqui antes.

Foi como se Evangeline tivesse recebido um grande golpe. A sua respiração cessou por um instante, e ela não conseguiu esconder o seu constrangimento e surpresa ao constatar que...

- Você estava com Alexandra?

- Sim – Ele simplesmente respondeu.

- Que... – ela desviou os seus olhos. – bom...

Severo olhou-a por um momento, sentindo o ímpeto de beijá-la ao perceber que, sim, ela ficara afetada pelo relacionamento dele. Mas, ao invés disso, cedeu à sua personalidade sádica e não conteve a curvinha maldosa que se formou em seus lábios.

- Sim. É muito bom.

XxXxXxX

A semana foi se passando lentamente, e, ao ver que Alexandra era uma visita cada vez mais freqüente, Evangeline começou a querer que a sexta chegasse logo... queria voltar para John. Queria expulsar o que sentia. Ciúmes. Poucas foram as vezes que ela se deparara com aquele sentimento... E jamais fora tão forte.

- Evan? No que você está pensando?

Evangeline corou levemente e levou a xícara de chá que segurava aos seus lábios. Estivera calada, perdida em seus pensamentos pelos últimos minutos... Mas quem poderia culpá-la? Ela não era obrigada a fazer sala todas as vezes que Alexandra visitava Severo.

- Nada – disse assim que tomou um gole do seu já frio chá. Tentou sorrir. – Nos problemas.

- Ah, claro! – Ela disse com um sorriso amigo. – Stephen me contou o que houve com o pai de John. Eu sinto muito. Espero que ele melhore logo.

Evangeline olhou de esguelha para Severo, que se sentava no sofá ao lado de Alexandra. O seu semblante era calmo, talvez um pouco entediado, e com os seus dedos longos ele brincava com a xícara.

- Duvido muito que vá melhorar, para ser sincera. John já está se preparando para o pior. E eu também.

- Sinto muito. Mesmo – A mulher sorriu mais uma vez para Evangeline, mas logo se voltou para Severo. – E hoje à noite?

- O que vai ocorrer essa noite? – Evangeline perguntou rapidamente e sem pensar.

Alexandra voltou-se para ela, com um inconfundível ar de desculpas no rosto.

- Nós vamos sair... eu te convidaria, mas...

- Ok. Entendi.

Mais uma vez, Evangeline deixou os seus olhos perderem-se no nada e tomou o último gole do seu chá frio. Lembrou-se de Minerva quando viu, no fundo do seu copo, a imagem que em muito lhe lembrava uma estrela.

- Stephen?

Não se importou com o fato que a voz de Alexandra soava na sala e que ela provavelmente estava interrompendo o que parecia ser um assunto muito interessante. Assim que a loira calou-se e ela tinha a total atenção de Severo, entregou-lhe a xícara.

- O que isso significa?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando ligeiramente para as folhas que descansavam no fundo do chá.

- O que?

- Eu estive conversando com Minerva há alguns dias e pedi que ela lesse para mim as folhas de chá... tinha dado essa mesma figura: a estrela. Mas ela não quis dizer nada... Então, o que significa?

Alexandra olhou de Evangeline para Severo com um brilho nos olhos.

- Stephen! Eu não sabia que você se interessava em esoterismo! Se eu soubesse poderia tê-lo apresentado a uma das minhas amigas que é uma cartomante maravilho---

- Eu não me interesso e tampouco acredito nesse tipo de coisa – Ele devolveu a xícara a Evangeline. – E não sei de onde Evangeline tirou a idéia de que eu saberia ler isso.

Evangeline viu Severo olhar de esguelha para Alexandra e logo soube: não deveria falar desse tipo de assunto na frente dela.

- É uma pena... – A loira disse, levantando-se. – Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigada pelo chá, Evan... Severo, nos encontramos mais tarde!

- Eu passo na sua casa às oito.

E Evangeline apenas observou Severo levar a loira até a porta. Quando finalmente a fechou, o seu semblante era furioso.

- No que você estava pensando? Não podia ter feito aquela pergunta absurda depois que Alexandra fosse embora?

Evangeline crispou os lábios. Pela primeira vez me dias, teve coragem de olhar Severo nos olhos.

- Não era você quem vivia criticando o meu relacionamento porque eu não revelo ao meu namorado coisas sobre a minha família? Você faz o mesmo, Severo. Por que não diz a Alexandra quem você é?

Severo rolou os olhos e aproximou-se dela.

- Porque, caso você tenha esquecido, eu estou me escondendo do mundo! Eu não posso revelar quem eu sou!

- Tudo bem... desculpe. É que--- – Ela suspirou. – Eu não gosto de ficar bancando a anfitriã para ela.

- Por que não? Pensei que ela fosse sua amiga.

Evangeline crispou os lábios.

- Ela é. Eu acho que apenas não estou acostumada a vê-la com tanta freqüência.

Severo crispou os lábios e rolou os olhos – gesto que foi imediatamente interpretado por Evangeline como o fim daquele assunto. Assim, ela apenas começou a encaminhar-se ao seu quarto. No entanto, foi impedida pela voz de Snape:

- Eternidade.

Evangeline virou-se lentamente.

- Como disse?

- A estrela. Ela significa eternidade. 

- _Eternidade_? – Ela franziu o cenho. – Como assim?

Severo suspirou.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, a estrela significa que uma grande mudança em sua vida veio e será eterna. Pode ser um milagre ou uma maldição.

Ela apenas deu um meio-sorriso.

- A única mudança que eu tive em minha vida foi voc--- – Evangeline impediu-se de terminar a sua frase, já sabendo todas as suas implicações. Antes de desviar os seus olhos, viu um brilho aparecer nos de Severo. Ficou muito séria. – Então você acredita que eu estou fadada a essa mudança?

Severo deu de ombros.

- Eu não acredito em nada.

- Nem eu.

E deu meia-volta, subindo para o seu quarto, sentindo-se angustiada. Snape certamente era a mudança eterna. Só faltava saber se ele era um milagre ou uma maldição.

* * *

_(1)O dia de ação de graças é comemorado nos EUA na última quinta-feira do mês de novembro. No caso, no ano de 1998, foi no dia 26 de novembro._

**XxXxXxX**

_Ok... eu não gosto desse cap! Não desistam: os próximos são melhores! E reviews, por favor – mesmo que seja para dizer que vcs tbm o odiaram! Hehehehe!_

_Enfim... Um bjão para a minha mana linda e maravilhosa, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as minhas perfeitíssimas leitoras que revisaram o cap passado: __**Vivi Prince Snape, Anne Raven, Vanessa, Lo1s, Lari-Chan, Su, Florence, DevilAir e Luci.**_


	11. Naquele Momento

**XI**

**NAQUELE MOMENTO**

Ela não sabia se estava dormindo ou se estava acordada... Mas a sonolência a dominava, enquanto lembrava da figura nas folhas de chá... _Eternidade_. Era um longo tempo.

Uma mudança em sua vida... a mudança podia ser Snape, que logo que chegara e mudou tudo em que ela acreditava ser verdadeiro. No entanto, por outro lado – e numa hipótese terrível – a mudança poderia também ser a chegada da incerteza sobre os seus próprios sentimentos. De qualquer forma, qualquer que fosse a tal mudança eterna, mais parecia para Evangeline uma maldição.

"_Você faz o seu próprio destino"._

Ela suspirou pensando nas palavras de Minerva e esperando que ela estivesse certa... E, com isso, fechou novamente os olhos. Se ela dormiu ou não, jamais soube; mas logo se via ser expulsa do seu estado de letargia por duas batidas leves na porta do seu quarto.

Lentamente ela se levantou e abriu a porta. Considerando que eles eram as únicas duas pessoas na casa, não ficou surpresa ao ver, do outro lado, Severo.

- Sim?

Ele não a olhou... e procurou não olhar também para o quarto. Parecia extremamente embaraçado por estar invadindo a privacidade daquele cômodo.

- Eu não quis lhe acordar. Desculpe.

- Eu não estava dormindo.

Severo assentiu.

- Eu apenas vim avisar que estou de saída.

Evangeline respirou fundo, sentindo o seu estômago afundar.

- Obrigada por avisar. De que horas você volta?

- Eu não sei.

- É que... – talvez ainda fosse o sono... mas, naquela hora, Evangeline achou que não tinha nada de mal se fizesse a ele aquela pequena revelação. – Eu me preocupo. _Com você_.

- Ah. – Ele olhou fixamente para o chão. De repente, não tinha mais tanta vontade de sair com Alexandra. – Não precisa. Eu sei me cuidar.

Ela assentiu. Os olhos castanhos lentamente começaram a focalizá-lo à medida que ele se afastava... Evangeline apenas não previu que ele daria meia-volta. Os dois pareceram perder o fôlego quando os olhares finalmente se cruzaram.

- Evangelin--

- Sim?

Severo parou... havia tanto que ele queria dizer. Ele queria dizer que, se ela quisesse, ele ficaria; queria dizer que ele a desejava; queria dizer que ele--

Mas nada disse. Apenas controlou os seus pensamentos e os seus sentimentos...

- Nada.

...E saiu.

XxXxXxX

- Por que você não está aqui, Stephen?

Severo olhou para o rosto sorridente de Alexandra enquanto parava o carro na frente da casa dela.

- Como?

A loira inclinou-se e deu um beijo leve no rosto dele.

- Você está longe... não falou quase nada durante a noite.

- Eu nunca falo muito, caso você não tenha percebido.

Alexandra deu uma risadinha abafada, mas o seu semblante não tinha nada de divertido. Lentamente, ela tirou o cinto-de-segurança e mordeu o seu lábio inferior antes de, incerta, dizer:

- Stephen, eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Distante, Severo apenas fez um barulho baixo com a garganta, anuindo. – Evangeline é mesmo a sua sobrinha? – E, pela primeira vez na noite, Alexandra ganhou toda a sua atenção. – Ela realmente é filha do seu irmão?

- Sim – ele respondeu, fingindo indiferença.

A mulher suspirou pesadamente.

- Ainda bem.

- Por quê?

- Porque isso é a única coisa que me faz acreditar que você não está apaixonado por ela.

Severo piscou duas vezes, genuinamente surpreso com o que a loira acabara de dizer.

- Por que você pensaria isso?

- Pelo jeito que você a olha, sua linguagem corporal quando está perto dela, pela maneira que os seus olhos brilham quando você fala nela, pela raiva latente que eu percebo em você todas as vezes que John é mencionado...

Severo tentou colocar em seu rosto a mais sarcástica das expressões... Mas, por dentro, todas as palavras que Alexandra acabara de dizer lhe trouxeram um turbilhão de sentimentos, fazendo-o finalmente perceber coisas que, até o momento, ele não quisera ver.

- E como você percebeu tudo isso?

- Observando. É fácil perceber, Stephen... pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto com você.

Ele ficou estático, mais uma vez sendo surpreendido pelas palavras de Alexandra. A surpresa foi tanta que, quando voltou a si, a mulher já havia descido do carro e adentrava a sua casa, deixando-o sozinho.

Tentando não pensar, ele dirigiu pelas ruas vazias de Liverpool, até que chegou à casa de Evangeline. Tentou ser silencioso ao estacionar o carro e ao descer... tentou silenciar as palavras de Alexandra, que ainda ecoavam em sua mente, dizendo que aquilo tudo era apenas uma atração...

Mas, ao abrir a porta e ver Evangeline adormecida no sofá, coberta com uma manta grossa e com o seu rosto banhado pela luz da televisão ainda ligada, ele não conseguiu evitar a onda de calor que inundou o seu coração...

Severo não conseguiu controlar os seus passos que, lenta e silenciosamente, o levavam para perto dela... Suavemente a mão grande e fina desceu para o rosto da mulher. Um rosto tão pacífico e belo... Ele acariciou levemente, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos atrás da sua orelha.

Evangeline mexeu levemente o rosto e os seus lábios curvaram-se num breve sorriso... como se ela tivesse em meio a um sonho bom. Severo também sorriu, sem nenhuma máscara.

Sequer cogitou controlar as suas pernas quando elas se ajoelharam ao chão... E nem quis controlar os seus lábios quando lentamente, levemente, carinhosamente, depositaram um beijo suave na testa de Evangeline. Os seus olhos que se fecharam ao sentir a textura macia da pele dela, tão quente contra os seus lábios...

Severo passou um tempo parado, beijando-a... até ouvir um grande suspiro. Lentamente, afastou-se e olhou os olhos sonolentos de Evangeline se abrirem.

Com a voz afetada pelo sono, ela falou:

- Eu disse que ia ficar preocupada...

Ele riu, levantando-se e segurando-a no colo.

- Está tarde...

Ela era tão leve e, quando o abraçou e recostou a cabeça em seu peito, ele sentiu que os corpos mereciam estar juntos. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente e... ele apenas precisou abaixar um pouco a cabeça para sentir o perfume inebriante que provinha dos cabelos dela... Sem querer, deixou que o seu coração acelerasse.

A porta do quarto dela estava aberta e logo ele a depositava delicadamente na cama. Evangeline o olhou ternamente e as mãos pequenas foram ao rosto de Severo e o acariciou lentamente.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e deixou o quarto. E foi apenas naquele momento que Severo soube que Alexandra tinha razão: ele se apaixonara.

XxXxXxX

O barulho estridente do seu telefone celular foi o que acordou Evangeline no dia seguinte. Ligeiramente sobressaltada, ela sentou-se em sua cama e pegou o aparelho.

- Alô?

"Evangeline Redfield, não pense você que poderá vir à minha casa e desfrutar da minha festa se não me ajudar! Os gêmeos estão me enlouquecendo, Murillo é um inútil que não sabe fazer nada além de ver o jogo de rugby enquanto toma a cerveja que _eu_ tenho que levar para ele, mamãe – como você sabe – mais atrapalha que ajuda _e_ a minha irmã decidiu que era mais proveitoso passar o dia com o noivo do que ficar atulhada na minha cozinha! Eu _realmente_ preciso de você!"

Evangeline piscou algumas vezes, tentando encontrar sentido nas palavras que foram ditas tão rapidamente.

- Oi... Gaby.

"Eu acabei de ligar para a sua casa e falei com o seu tio-que-não-é-tio! Ele me disse que você estava dormindo! O que eu acho um absurdo, tendo em vista que eu tenho que dar de mamar com uma mão e mexer as panelas com a outra! Por favor, Evey, será que você não pode vir me ajudar?"

- Ok... estou indo...

E, sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça, ela desligou o telefone. À medida que despertava, começava a lembrar, ainda que muito vagamente, o que acontecera na noite anterior: ela no colo de Severo, sendo carregada para o seu quarto numa cena quase nupcial...

Sentiu um leve arrepio ao lembrar do cheiro másculo que ele exalava... O seu coração acelerou tanto que até achou bom ter que ajudar Gabrielle na festa; seria uma boa desculpa para sair de perto de Severo.

Logo que estava pronta, desceu... para ter a não tão agradável surpresa de encontrar, ao pé da escada, Alexandra.

- Evan! Estávamos falando de você! Soube que você dormiu na sala, ontem... Não precisava: o seu tio estava em boas mãos!

Evangeline tentou sorrir.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim! Eu tenho que ir, me desculpe...

E não olhou para Severo quando saiu.

Não demorou muito para chegar à casa de Gabrielle. E nem para perceber que a amiga não disfarçara a sua aflição ao telefone: exatamente como descrito, a casa estava um caos: os gêmeos, nascidos há pouco mais de seis meses, choravam desesperadamente – um no colo da avó e outro nos braços da mãe que, sem sucesso, tentava mexer o molho do peru e acalmar o filho. Longe de tudo, tranqüilo, Murillo, marido de Gabrielle, tomava uma cerveja e assistia rugby com o sogro.

- Evey! – Ela ouviu a mulher gritar assim que a viu. Logo largou as panelas e correu ao encontro da amiga. Praticamente jogou a criança em seus braços. – Aqui! Segura a Angelina enquanto eu termino o molho! Você não tem idéia de como você vai me ajudar hoje! Tem um vinho gelado na geladeira... por favor, sirva duas taças! Ah! E ela deve estar morrendo de fome! A mamadeira está ai em cima!

Sobre a mesa, Evangeline viu a mamadeira. Logo que o bebê começou a ser alimentado, calou-se.

- Eu pensei que teria mais gente aqui...

- Teria! Mas foi como eu disse: Anna quis ficar com o noivo, e eu imaginei que você traria o seu namorado para ajudar! Não deu para chamar ninguém de última hora... Pode entregar Angelina para papai depois que ela comer... ele só consegue segurá-la quando ela está quieta. – Evangeline assentiu. Gabrielle deu um breve sorriso para ela e bufou exasperada, tirando os cabelos loiros de frente do seu rosto ligeiramente suado. – MAMÃE! POR DEUS, TROQUE A FRALDA DE WILLIAM!

Evangeline tentou rir enquanto, um tanto desajeitada, alimentava Angelina. Assim que a criança terminou, foi à sala e entregou-a ao pai de Gabrielle, finalmente podendo ajudá-la com a refeição.

- Então – a sua amiga disse – o vinho, por favor! Eu estou precisando!

Evangeline deu um meio-sorriso enquanto servia duas taças.

- Eu também estou precisando...

- Ah! – Gabrielle olhou-a. – Deixe-me adivinhar: você está pensando no tal Severo e em Alexandra, certo?

- Como você sabe sobre eles? – Ela perguntou, tomando um grande gole do seu vinho.

- Alex me contou! Ela não é boa em guardar segredos.

A morena deu de ombros, começando a cortar algumas verduras.

- Eu acho ótimo que eles estejam juntos.

- Quem você quer enganar? A mim ou a você? Te conheço desde sempre, Evey! Você está odiando essa situação!

Evangeline olhou para a amiga e, num ímpeto, decidiu falar tudo que veio à sua mente... Gabrielle era a única, além de Minerva, que conhecia toda a situação. Não faria mal nenhum desabafar um pouco.

- Ok. Talvez eu esteja! Odeio quando Alex vai à minha casa, odeio quando ela fala com ele, odeio quando ele sai com ela e, principalmente, odeio me sentir afetada por isso! O que eu posso fazer?

- Nada. Você não pode mandar na vida dele, e nem na dela! Especialmente apenas por que você tem essa... _atração_.

- Então me diz como não pensar nisso?! Ela estava lá em casa essa manhã, Gaby! Eu não posso viver assim!

- Bem, você sempre pode recorrer ao nosso bom e velho amigo – E, dizendo isso, ergueu a sua taça de vinho e entornou todo o seu conteúdo.

Evangeline apenas virou os olhos e repetiu o gesto da amiga. Em seguida, encheu as duas taças novamente.

- Eu não sei porque ainda sigo os seus conselhos, Gaby... Realmente não sei!

XxXxXxX

E ela realmente seguiu o conselho de Gabrielle. Quando o jantar finalmente terminou, nem Evangeline e nem a amiga sabiam quantas garrafas haviam sido consumidas por elas. No fim, Anna acabou dormindo no sofá, enquanto o pai dela tentava por Gabrielle, a filha mais velha, na cama... e Murillo, o marido, foi o responsável por levar Evangeline em casa.

- Eu preciso do meu carro... – Ela disse com a voz levemente alterada.

- Amanhã a Gaby vem deixar aqui. Você precisa dormir, Evey!

Ela bufou e rolou os olhos, abrindo a porta do carro. Por duas vezes ela tentou sem sucesso descer; isso antes de Murillo tirar o cinto-de-segurança dela.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não... estou bem!

O homem deu um longo suspiro e ficou vigiando enquanto Evangeline descia do carro e, com passos trôpegos, encaminhava-se para a sua porta

Teve uma certa dificuldade para encaixar a chave na fechadura, mas assim que conseguiu e destrancou a porta, voltou-se para Murillo e deu um tchauzinho. O homem logo deu a partida em seu carro e afastou-se da casa de Evangeline.

Rido-se, Evangeline abriu a porta... e paralisou ao ver Severo no sofá, assistindo televisão.

- Você me esperou?

O homem se levantou lentamente, talvez um tanto apreensivo.

- Não. Ainda são nove e meia da noite.

- Oh...

E, lutando para se manter equilibrada, Evangeline encaminhou-se até onde Severo estava... antes que ele pudesse opor qualquer tipo de resistência, as mãos pequenas tocaram suavemente o rosto dele e os seus lábios colaram-se aos dele.

Naquele momento, ela também soube.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Um bjão para a __**Shey**__, minha mana linda e maravilhosa que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para o pessoal perfeitíssimo que revisou o cap passado: __**Lari-Chan, Vivi Prince Snape, Vanessa, Anne Raven, Lo1s, V Sensei, Hannah M. D. Snape, DevilAir, Florence Snape, Su e Eris!**_


	12. A Brisa e o Vendaval

**XII**

**A BRISA E O VENDAVAL**

Foi rápido, foi displicente e foi quase inocente... Foi apenas um toque leve. Os lábios doces, sedosos e macios roçando levemente nos lábios finos e que há tanto tempo não sentiam o ardor de um beijo realmente desejado...

E foi inesperado. Severo apenas a viu se aproximar e, sem muitas explicações, queimar os seus lábios com um beijo casto. Por um breve momento, ele ficou sem ação... e talvez por isso perdeu a oportunidade de aprofundar aquele beijo tão maravilhosamente sonhado.

Lentamente, Evangeline se afastou. Os olhos desfocados denunciavam que talvez ela tivesse exagerado um pouco no vinho... e o sorriso ligeiramente abobalhado em seu rosto deixava claro que ela quisera aquele beijo tanto quanto ele.

O coração de Severo disparou quando viu as bochechas pálidas de Evangeline enrubescerem-se. Ela deu um passo para trás.

- Então... boa noite.

E ele nada disse ou fez. O seu corpo parecia não responder aos seus comandos, o seu próprio cérebro não funcionava direito... então lá ele ficou, totalmente estupefato, enquanto Evangeline se afastava. Quando ele finalmente pareceu recobrar os sentidos, a mulher já estava na metade da escadaria.

Os lábios finos curvaram-se num pequeno sorriso, enquanto ele via a morena desaparecer de vista. Quase num sussurro, disse:

- Boa noite.

XxXxXxX

Não importava se era uma segunda, um domingo ou a sexta-feira seguinte à festa de Dia de Ação de Graças onde ela bebera muito mais do que o normal, o despertador que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira do lado esquerdo da cama de Evangeline sempre tocava às sete e meia da manhã... e foi com o seu barulho martelando em seu cérebro afetado pela ressaca que ela acordou.

Evangeline mexeu-se lentamente na cama e enterrou a sua cabeça no travesseiro, gemendo de dor, antes de desligar o despertador e sentar-se. As suas mãos foram à cabeça, massageando levemente a têmpora. Suspirou.

Ela se lembrava de boa parte da festa. E, definitivamente, lembrava-se de Gabrielle enchendo as suas taças de vinho enquanto falava mal das amigas em comum... Mas, por mais que Evangeline forçasse a sua memória, não conseguia lembrar nem do jantar, e muito menos de como voltara para casa.

'_Espero não ter vindo dirigindo...'_

Fazendo um pouco de esforço, ela se levantou e encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Evangeline rapidamente tirou o vestido da noite anterior, que ela ainda trajava, e evitou olhar-se no espelho – sabia bem que os seus cabelos ondulados estavam desgrenhados e o rímel negro provavelmente escorrera por todo o seu rosto, formando uma imagem não muito bonita.

Não demorou muito para ela estar limpa, penteada, bem-vestida e maquiada – a única coisa que a fazia lembrar da festa da noite anterior era a terrível dor-de-cabeça latejante.

Lentamente ela desceu as escadas. Logo avistou Severo sentado no sofá, lendo um livro.

- Bom dia – ele disse, não tão seco como de costume.

Evangeline sorriu brevemente, encaminhando-se para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Severo. Eu pensei que você estaria trabalhando.

Ele suspirou, levantando-se. A seguiu, ficando encostado à porta da cozinha, de braços cruzados, olhando-a.

- Eu deveria estar. Mas preferi te esperar.

Evangeline tomou rapidamente duas aspirinas e virou-se para ele. O seu coração acelerou-se ao perceber a expressão no rosto de Severo: ele estava sério. Não era aquela expressão de seriedade que ele sempre tinha consigo – como se a vida o entediasse. Era diferente. Os _olhos_ dele brilhavam de uma maneira diferente...

Era como se ele pudesse ler a sua alma.

Ela suspirou, sentindo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Estática e sem muita certeza de que queria ouvir uma resposta, perguntou:

- Por quê?

Ele desviou o seu olhar, parecendo procurar a melhor maneira de dizer algo importante, o que deixou Evangeline mais apreensiva.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Sobre...?

Lentamente, os olhos negros voltaram a cravarem-se nos dela – Evangeline engoliu seco. Ele parecia tão... _frágil_.

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite.

Ela respirou fundo e deu um sorriso sem-graça, tratando de olhar para qualquer lugar, menos aqueles olhos negros. Nervosa, ela ocupou-se com a louça que desde a noite anterior estava na pia.

- Algo aconteceu? Eu não lembro muita coisa da noite passada.

Severo nada disse de imediato, embora Evangeline conseguisse ver, pelo canto do seu olho, que ele reunia coragem para falar algo. Ela mordeu o lábio, esfregando a louça com um pouco mais de força; algo obviamente acontecera na noite anterior... e ela não tinha certeza se queria saber o que era.

Depois de um constrangedor minuto, ele disse:

- Aconteceu. Voc--

Ele ainda sentiu os olhos castanhos de Evangeline cravarem-se nele, nervosos, antes de ter a sua fala cortada pelo barulho estridente do telefone. Evangeline desviou os seus olhos dos dele e, rapidamente, começou a andar.

- Um minuto.

Evangeline passou como um raio por Severo, tentando não ter de encostar-se nele ao passar pela porta da cozinha. O seu coração palpitava quando chegou ao telefone. Um misto de curiosidade e medo tomava conta dela, fazendo uma angústia arrasar o seu peito. Atendeu, sentindo os olhos de Severo, ainda na porta da cozinha, fixos nela.

- Alô?

E a voz que ouviu do outro lado da linha fez mais um sentimento juntar-se a todos os outros: uma inexplicável culpa. Era a voz de John.

"Amor? Como você está?"

A sua voz saiu relutante e fraca.

- Estou bem.

"Ótimo! Estou ligando apenas para saber a hora que o seu vôo chega."

- Eu... – ela olhou de relance para o lado. Esquecera completamente que viajava naquele dia. – Erm... A chegada está prevista para sete e meia da noite. Mas eu te falo com certeza quando chegar à San Diego, onde farei uma conexão.

"Então, te vejo mais tarde. Eu te amo."

- Eu também.

E desligou o telefone. O coração parecia querer pular pelo peito... ela não sabia o que ocorrera com Severo na noite anterior, mas algo lhe dizia que, pelo seu bem e pelo bem da sua relação com John, melhor seria se ela não soubesse.

- Eu... – Ela começou, gaguejando um pouco. – Era o John.

Severo crispou os lábios.

- Eu percebi.

Evangeline mordeu levemente o seu lábio e deu dois passos em direção a Severo.

- Ele queria saber de que horas eu chegarei à Vermont. Você se lembra, que eu disse que viajaria hoje?

- Eu imaginei que você não seria hipócrita o suficiente para viajar.

Ela respirou fundo, desviando os seus olhos.

- De novo, Severo, eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Talvez seja melhor não saber.

- Talvez – Ela deu um meio-sorriso. – Eu suponho que você não queira mais conversar.

Ele finalmente saiu da porta da cozinha, caminhando com passos firmes pela sala... cada vez mais longe de Evangeline.

- Tanto faz. Mas tenho que ir trabalhar.

- Então... Eu te vejo no natal.

Severo apenas deu de ombros e saiu de casa.

XxXxXxX

Evangeline não sabia o que pensar quando o seu avião pousou no Aeroporto Internacional de Burlington, onde seu namorado a esperava junto com uma parte da sua família... Há alguns meses, ela se sentiria feliz; mas, nas atuais circunstâncias...

Durante todo o percurso em que descia do avião, pegava a sua mala e encaminhava-se para o encontro daqueles que um dia, talvez, seriam os seus familiares, ela tentou se convencer que não deveria se preocupar com aquele aperto no peito...

E, quando olhou para John a esperando, sorrindo, o seu coração se acalmou um pouco – apesar do sentimento de culpa ter crescido exponencialmente. Quando o beijou, no entanto, ela finalmente começou a acreditar que não tinha com o que se preocupar: aquele era John, o homem da sua vida. Ele era o homem que ela amava, apesar da atração que talvez estivesse sentindo por outro.

O mês que ela passou junto ao namorado foi bom. Apenas _bom_. Ela não experimentou a paixão que costumava sentir... Nem a felicidade quase lúdica que ela, há algum tempo, sentia quando estava ao lado dele... Mas foi uma felicidade leve, despreocupada. Como uma brisa...

No entanto, sempre que ela colocava a sua cabeça no travesseiro, não era no corpo de John ou nas palavras de amor que ele dizia que ela pensava... Mas na voz aveludada de Severo. Nos braços fortes dele. Nos olhos incrivelmente negros, incrivelmente penetrantes. Na aura de mistério, tão perversamente atraente...

...E, já em meados de dezembro, mais uma lembrança foi adicionada a todas essas: um beijo. Um beijo leve, inocente e deliciosamente abrasador... A culpa a consumia todas as vezes que, ao pensar nisso, sentia as famigeradas borboletas em seu estômago.

A felicidade que sentia com John era como uma brisa. Mas, ao mesmo passo, a mera lembrança dos lábios frios de Severo era como um vendaval.

Foi nesse momento, quando Evangeline chegou àquela conclusão, que ela teve de admitir: ela estava apaixonada. Ela estava apaixonada como jamais estivera em sua vida.

Ela amava John, sim. Mas sabia que não mais poderia continuar ao lado dele, quando se sentia daquela forma. Não era justo para nenhum dos dois.

Foi com esse pensamento que Evangeline pegou o avião de volta à Inglaterra. Finalmente lúcida, pensou a viagem inteira no que diria, no que faria... Encheu-se de esperanças e planos, fantasiando, como se fosse uma adolescente que experimentava o primeiro amor, como falaria a Severo dos seus recém-descobertos sentimentos... Imaginando se ele demonstraria alguma felicidade ou se continuaria com aquela expressão séria quando ela dissesse que terminaria tudo com John para ficar com ele... Pensando em como seriam os adorados olhos negros crepitando fogo quando ela o beijasse...

Com o coração palpitando de ansiedade, ela pegou o táxi e felicitou-se quando, depois de eternos vinte e três minutos ela chegou à sua casa. Sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto, ela apressou-se em achar na sua bolsa as chaves da sua casa e, o mais rápido que ela conseguiu, abriu a porta.

A mulher que buscava o vendaval, no entanto, encontrou uma tempestade: No sofá, bem de frente a porta de entrada, Alexandra dormia coberta por uma manta... envolta pelos braços de Severo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Por favor, __**não me matem**__! Eu sou uma boa moça - JURO! A culpa é toda de Sevvie! Corram atrás dele! E olhem pelo lado positivo: Evangeline FINALMENTE sabe que está apaixonada por ele! Yeeey!!_

_E revisem, por favor!_

_Eu quero mandar um bjão para a __**Shey**__, minha mana kérida, que betou mais esse cap! E para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram o cap anterior: __**Devil, Anne Raven, Vivi Prince Snape, Alicia Black W. Lupin, Lo1s, Florence Snape, Eris, V Sensei e Florence, **__de novo! Hehehehehhehehe!_


	13. Simplesmente

**XIII**

**SIMPLESMENTE**

Evangeline passou um tempo parada à porta de entrada de sua casa, totalmente chocada, olhando o casal que dormia em seu sofá. Ela queria chorar... queria gritar... mas queria, acima de tudo, rir daquela terrível ironia do destino.

Lentamente, procurando pôr os seus pensamentos em ordem, ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo algumas vezes, e decidiu que a atitude mais digna a se tomar era silenciosamente entrar em casa e subir para o seu quarto antes que qualquer um dos dois percebesse a sua presença.

Pé ante pé, tentando não fazer ruído algum, ela adentrou a casa... mas, ao se virar para fechar a porta, ouviu a voz aveludada de Snape, ligeiramente rouca pelo sono.

- Evangeline?

O coração dela disparou e Evangeline sentiu todo o seu sangue subir às suas faces, certamente deixando-as ruborizadas. Respirou profundamente, desesperada para controlar as suas ações, e virou-se, tentando sorrir.

- Oi, eu... voltei.

Severo não conseguiu mascarar a vergonha e a inexplicável culpa que sentiu ao ver os olhos castanhos o mirarem... quase decepcionados. Rapidamente, mas com cuidado para não acordar Alexandra, ele se levantou.

- Você não avisou que voltaria hoje.

- Eu sei! – Ela disse rápido. Os olhos e a ponta do nariz estavam começando a ficar muito vermelhos, mas o seu sorriso, ainda que fraco e visivelmente forçado, continuava em seu rosto. – Eu deveria ter avisado.

Severo deu um passo em direção a ela. Os olhos negros buscavam insistentemente os olhos castanhos, mas Evangeline esquivava-se e não o olhava; não deixando que ele, assim, entrasse em sua alma e visse o que ela sentia.

- Deixe-me ajudar com as malas.

- Não precisa! Eu tenho que... eu tenho que tomar um banho e descansar... – Ela olhou-o muito rapidamente. Severo pôde, então, ver as lágrimas que se formavam no canto de cada olho. – Obrigada.

Na pressa de sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível, Evangeline pegou de mau jeito as malas... e acabou derrubando acidentalmente uma valise, espalhando pelo chão todo o seu conteúdo e, inevitavelmente, acordando Alexandra.

- Meu bem? – Ela perguntou suavemente, despertando do seu sono.

Evangeline suspirou, sentindo que não agüentaria ficar ali por muito tempo; sentindo o seu peito arfar, o nó na garganta aumentar e sabendo que poderia explodir se não desse logo vazão aos seus sentimentos incongruentes. Olhou-a de canto-de-olho, enquanto juntava os seus pertences espalhados pelo chão.

- Oi, Alex.

Alexandra esboçou um sorriso sem graça.

- Evan! Quanto tempo! Por um momento, pensei que você deixaria a casa apenas para Stephen.

- Não, eu... – finalmente terminou de juntar tudo e levantou-se. – Eu não sabia que meu tio tinha liberdade de te trazer para dormir aqui!

- Bem, espero que você não se importe. É que você ficou fora por tanto tempo! Nós estávamos vendo um filme e acabamos por adormecer!

- Claro! – Evangeline disse, já sem conseguir fingir seu sorriso. – Você está certa!... Eu estou cansada, por causa do vôo... Licença.

Severo e Alexandra viram a mulher subir rapidamente as escadas, arrastando consigo as suas malas e, por fim, a batida da porta do quarto dela. Incerta, Alexandra levantou-se do sofá, dando dois passos em direção a Severo.

- Tem _certeza_ que ela é sua sobrinha, Stephen? Porque o que eu acabei de ver é uma mulher com ciúmes... e eu não acredito que tudo isso tenha sido ciúmes desse sofá ou da casa.

Severo bufou e rolou os olhos, tentando mostrar-se indiferente ao comentário ferrenho de Alexandra... Mas não se impediu de subir as escadas no encalço de Evangeline e dar duas batidas suaves em sua porta.

Ele ouviu, do outro lado da porta, os passos relutantes... e quase pôde sentir o suspiro que ela deu.

- O que foi? – Ela disse com uma voz calma e suave.

Severo ficou um tempo olhando a porta fechada... suspirou pesadamente antes de dizer:

- Abra a porta, por favor.

Ele pôde ver o trinco retorcendo-se levemente antes de voltar para a sua posição de origem. Evangeline suspirou mais uma vez.

- Eu... – ele ouviu-a fungar, como se estivesse chorando. – Eu não posso abrir. O que foi?

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar.

- A vida é sua, Severo. Você não tem que se desculpar.

Ele bufou impacientemente.

- Não por estar com ela. Por abusar da sua hospitalidade. Não acontecerá novamente.

- Ah... De fato, Alexandra no meu sofá era a última imagem que eu esperaria encontrar ao chegar em casa – ela respondeu amargamente.

- Eu sei.

Severo suspirou mais uma vez, recostando-se levemente à porta.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Eu queria dizer que... – Mais uma vez, ele queria dizer tanta coisa... Mas não podia. Não ainda. Assim, Severo fechou os olhos e disse duramente. - Não. Nada.

E, sem mais uma palavra, afastou-se.

XxXxXxX

O terceiro dia de inverno de 1998 foi, provavelmente, o dia mais frio dos últimos anos, na opinião de Evangeline. O granizo da noite anterior estragara o jardim da casa, deixara na varanda uma fina e escorregadia camada de gelo e certamente causara danos à cidade... além de deixara a temperatura tão baixa, que nem mesmo o aquecedor da casa parecia deixar o ar um pouco mais confortável.

Ou, talvez, todo aquele frio proviesse das poucas palavras e do clima pesado que se instalara naquela casa.

No entanto, naquela tarde de quarta-feira, uma visita viera aquecer a temperatura: era Minerva, que trazia consigo presentes, amizade e uma varinha que superava qualquer aquecedor.

- Severo!

Severo olhou com surpresa a velha bruxa e os dois pacotes que ela trazia consigo. Ele nunca fora um homem de receber visitas natalinas; especialmente da bruxa que jamais simpatizara com ele.

- McGonagall – ele cumprimentou educadamente com a cabeça e afastou a porta, deixando a mulher entrar. – Espero que você esteja aqui por Evangeline, pois eu estou de saída.

- Mesmo? Não pode ficar um pouco para tomar um chá?

- Não.

A bruxa bufou e entrou. Tão-logo Severo fechou a porta, Minerva retirou o seu casaco, revelando as vestes bruxas, e empunhou a sua varinha. Ela logo se encaminhou para Evangeline, que, sentada no sofá, lia um livro.

- Essa sala está congelando!

- O Reino Unido inteiro está congelando, Minerva – Evangeline disse com um sorriso, começando a tirar as camadas de casacos ao perceber que a bruxa usaria a sua mágica para aquecer o ambiente.

- Mas isso é uma notícia boa! Quer dizer que vocês provavelmente terão um Natal branco!

Severo cruzou os braços, recostando-se à parede da sala.

- As previsões estão dizendo que não deve nevar até o dia 30.

- Previsões? – Minerva bufou. – Severo, você já foi mais cético!

- Previsões meteorológicas, Minerva. Pela observação do tempo, e não das estrelas – Ele olhou de esguelha para Evangeline. – ou folhas de chá.

Evangeline bufou e desviou o olhar para a janela, vendo o seu jardim estragado. Minerva não demorou a perceber o clima pesado da sala.

- Algo aconteceu?

Severo bufou, colocando sobre o seu corpo mais um casaco.

- Nada. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que sair.

E, sem dizer mais nada, ele abriu a porta e aventurou-se pelo frio congelante que tomava conta de Liverpool.

Minerva observou por um momento a porta fechada antes de voltar-se para Evangeline.

- O que houve?

Evangeline suspirou, largando o seu livro, tirando mais um casaco e aproximando-se da velha bruxa.

- Como ele disse, nada... _importante_. Mas foi bom que ele tenha saído: tenho que te pedir um favorzinho, Minerva.

XxXxXxX

Há alguns meses, Severo descobrira que, apesar de ser uma cidade grade, populosa e barulhenta, Liverpool tinha um lugar onde ele poderia simplesmente aproveitar a solidão e o maravilhoso som do silêncio... e aquele lugar era a biblioteca central, que ficava há poucos quarteirões da casa de Evangeline.

Naquela tarde, além dele ter que entregar um livro, não estava com paciência para ouvir Minerva e Evangeline engatarem uma daquelas irritantes "conversas de mulher"; precisava de um pouco de paz e sossego. E ele encontrou justamente isso durante mais ou menos quinze minutos na biblioteca... Isso foi antes de ouvir uma voz familiar e não tão querida soar por trás dele:

- Ah, olá, Severo!

Ele virou-se lentamente para ver John, que sorria alegremente e logo procurava apertar a sua mão.

- Boa tarde.

- Evan não está aqui com você, está?

Severo bufou, voltando a sua atenção para as prateleiras de livros e fingindo interesse em escolher um.

- Não.

John apenas olhou Severo, como se esperasse qualquer complementação àquela resposta seca... Mas, ao ter como resposta apenas o silêncio, decidiu ele mesmo começar uma conversa.

- Perfeito. Ela pensa que eu ainda estou na América. Espero que você não conte que me viu!

- Não é da minha conta.

- Ok... – John mordeu o lábio inferior. – Mas eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, entende? É que... Se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete guardar segredo?

Severo olhou-o com um pouco de interesse pela primeira vez e disse, muito seriamente:

- Você está confiando na pessoa errada.

- Estaria, se eu tivesse traindo a Evan ou coisa assim – ele deu um meio-sorriso. – Mas eu estou precisando de um conselho. Como você é tio dela, acho que é a melhor pessoa a quem pedir opinião.

Severo estreitou os olhos. Viu com uma certa apreensão ele tirar do bolso uma caixinha de jóia e entregá-la nas mãos de Severo. Quando abriu, viu que o seu conteúdo era um anel que carregava apenas um belo e solitário diamante. Severo sabia muito bem que aquilo significava; mas, por um momento não quis acreditar.

- É isso que estou fazendo aqui. Minha mãe queria ver o anel, e eu não podia simplesmente pedir que alguém o levasse para mim! Eu vou pedi-la em casamento na véspera de ano novo. Você acha que ela aceitará?

Ele sentiu a boca secar quando a verdade o atingiu: ele achava, _sim_, que ela aceitaria. Talvez não por amor; talvez não porque ela realmente o quisesse... mas simples e obviamente porque ela teria medo de decepcionar John.

O seu coração fechou-se em raiva quando percebeu que estava, mais uma vez, obcecado por uma mulher que acabaria casada com outro...

- Sim.

John sorriu, pegando de volta o anel.

- Então é isso! Por favor, não conte a ela que eu estive aqui. – E, com um último sorriso, ele inclinou-se para perto da prateleira e entregou um livro para Severo – O Senhor das Moscas. Acho que você vai gostar.

- Obrigado.

XxXxXxX

Não demorou mais que meia hora para que Severo estivesse novamente em casa... no entanto, quando ele chegou, tudo estava vazio. Evangeline saíra com Minerva, deixando a ele apenas um bilhetinho no qual ela dizia que tivera que fazer as compras natalinas.

Assim, tentando acalmar os seus pensamentos e tentando tirar da sua mente a imagem do grande diamante solitário que ele vira há pouco, ele sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a ler. Severo nunca soube exatamente quando tempo ele passou naquela atividade... mas foi tempo suficiente para que a trama deixasse o seu começo maçante e começasse a desenvolver-se; e também para que o fraco sol começasse a se pôr. Logo, então, ele foi interrompido pela porta se abrindo.

Sorridente, Evangeline adentrava a casa carregada de sacolas de presentes, que ela tratou de jogar sobre a mesinha do canto esquerdo da sala.

- É maravilhoso fazer compras com uma bruxa! – Ela disse, aproximando-se de Severo ligeiramente cautelosa. – Minerva tirou todo o peso das minhas sacolas... e apenas assim foi possível pegar o metrô com elas!

Severo olhou-a com o canto dos seus olhos. O rosto alvo de Evangeline estava rosado pelo frio. Os cabelos castanhos, soltos, ligeiramente assanhados pelo vento cortante que soprava do lado de fora. O seu coração pareceu congelar vendo aquela mulher, tão linda... não conseguiu controlar a cólera quando se lembrou que, logo, ela estaria noiva de outro homem.

- Eu vi seu namorado.

Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- John? Não... Se ele tivesse voltado a Liverpool ele teria me avisado.

- No entanto, o vi.

- Ele disse alguma coisa? Sobre o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Severo crispou os lábios, tentando voltar a se concentrar no livro e deixar de olhá-la.

- Eu não pergunto coisas que não são da minha conta, Redfield.

Evangeline prendeu a respiração por um momento e piscou duas vezes, olhando-o totalmente estupefata; sem acreditar que tinha acabado de ser chamada pelo sobrenome, como se fosse uma completa desconhecida.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa?

Severo apenas murmurou algo em resposta. Evangeline rapidamente pôs a mão sobre o livro que ele estava lendo e tomou-o, fechando-o violentamente. O golpe pegou Severo de surpresa e o fez olhá-la, finalmente. Toda a raiva que ele sentiu no momento em que John disse que se casaria com ela estava visível em seus olhos.

- O que foi?

- Por que você me chamou de "Redfield"?

Severo bufou exasperadamente e falou alto:

- Caso você não tenha notado, não estamos convivendo como melhores amigos, ultimamente!

- E de quem é a culpa?!

Ela levantou-se, raivosa, e começou a encaminhar-se ao seu quarto. Mas, quando já estava no pé da escada, deu meia volta. Ela não sabia no que estava pensando, ou se ao menos _estava_ pensando... Mas não quis, nem por um momento, evitar os passos largos que deu, até ficar novamente de frente a ele; nem quis parar a pergunta indiscreta, inconveniente e totalmente inapropriada que saiu dos seus lábios:

- Isso tem a ver com o beijo que nós trocamos, um dia antes de eu viajar?

Os olhos negros tornaram-se um poço escuro e era impossível para Evangeline descobrir o que aquele homem estava pensando ou sentindo. Com um pouco de temor ela viu, após um breve minuto de silêncio, o canto dos lábios dele curvar-se num sorriso ligeiramente sarcástico.

- Me permita uma correção: O beijo que _você_ me deu. Nós não _trocamos_ nada.

Ela abriu a boca em indignação, mas desistiu de discutir antes mesmo de começar. Sabia que não adiantaria. E, no mais, ele não deixava de estar certo. Ela o beijara, e não o contrário.

- Que seja. Responda a minha pergunta.

Severo levantou-se rapidamente e deu um passo me direção a ela.

- Você acabou de me acusar de lhe tratar como uma estranha, Evangeline, mas quem foi que fugiu de casa ao primeiro sinal de aproximação que nós tivemos? E quem foi que me beijou e no dia seguinte foi embora, sem dar notícias por semanas? Você age como se não soubesse o que quer, e talvez esse seja justamente o seu problema! Então eu repito a sua pergunta, Evangeline: _de quem é a culpa_?

Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo as verdades penetrarem-na como uma lâmina fria e afiada.

- Você não respondeu ainda.

- Você quer uma resposta: muito bem, então. Eu estou lhe tratando como uma estranha devido ao seu comportamento absurdo, inconstante e que, sinceramente, me confunde. Eu não consigo decifrar o que você quer; como você quer se aproximar o suficiente de mim para ser minha amiguinha, mas não quer uma aproximação _muito_ grande, pois não quer correr o risco de admitir o que você está sentindo! Eu simplesmente _não sei_ como lhe tratar, Evangeline! E se você acha que tudo isso tem a ver com o beijo, você está certa!

Ela começou a sentir a conhecida sensação de angústia; o famigerado nó na garganta. Os seus olhos queimaram e ela teve a mais absoluta certeza que começavam a se avermelhar.

- Então me trate como amiga, que é apenas isso que quero. Convenhamos, Severo, jamais daria certo entre nós.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E o que, Evangeline, te levou a pensar que eu fantasiei que um dia haveria _algo_ entre nós, para dar certo ou errado?

Ela baixou a cabeça. Antes que pudesse se controlar, as palavras amargas já escapavam da sua boca.

- Então eu acho que fui apenas eu.

- Que...?

- Que fantasiei – ela disse rapidamente, alto... deixando claro que aquilo era um desabafo que tirou toneladas do seu peito. – Que teve dúvidas. Que pensou que, talvez, viver a fantasia pudesse dar certo.

Ele engoliu seco, ouvindo por um tempo as palavras diferidas ecoar em sua memória até que, como despertasse de um transe, ele disse:

- Talvez não.

Ela o olhou. A intensidade dos olhos negros penetrou em seus sentidos. Uma energia quase palpável inebriou o ambiente, confundindo os sentidos dos dois. Uma energia clamava para que os lábios se juntassem mais uma vez e para que os corpos se entregassem finalmente...

Mas, mais uma vez, ela não se deixou levar. Afastando o seu olhar, Evangeline disse:

- No entanto qualquer ilusão que eu tinha acabou quando eu vi vocês juntos.

- O que você esperava? – Ele replicou amargamente. – Que eu ficasse esperando você como um celibatário?

- Eu não esperava ver. Eu não esperava me afetar tanto por isso.

Ele se calou, deixando o seu olhar perder-se no horizonte... Quase não ouviu a campainha da casa, que soou antes dele falar:

- É como eu disse, Evangeline: eu não entendo.

Ela sorriu, olhando para o chão e sentindo a primeira lágrima deixar os seus olhos e escorrer pelo seu rosto. Olhou-o com desespero, com sofreguidão, com dor, com amor... mas, acima de tudo, com toda a coragem que precisava para se confessar.

- Mas é tão simples, Severo...

"_Stephen_" – soou a voz feminina por trás da porta antes da campainha tocar novamente. Evangeline deu um sorriso triste, masoquista e ligeiramente irônico ao perceber que, do lado de fora, estava Alexandra e o seu _timing_ perfeito.

- O que é simples? – Ele insistiu, ignorando a voz que vinha do lado de fora.

- _Eu estou apaixonada_. Agora abra a porta... é para você.

Severo desviou imediatamente o seu olhar, sentindo-se fora de si... sem saber como lidar com a situação; sem saber lidar com a força daquelas palavras, ele apenas encaminhou-se para a porta e obedeceu Evangeline.

- Já está pronto, meu bem--? – Alexandra parou, vendo as lágrimas de Evangeline e percebendo o clima pesado da casa. – Evan, querida, – ela disse cautelosamente. – eu roubarei o Stephen de você apenas por algumas horas, está bem?

- Está ótimo – Evangeline disse, amarga. Cravou o seu olhar raivoso nos olhos de Snape. – Isso é provavelmente um sinal.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, please!_

_Bjus para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap!!_

_E, mais uma vez, eu não pude responder às reviews – vida real anda me mantendo MTO ocupada!! Enton, espero que vcs me perdoem!! E fica aqui o meu super bju para vcs: __**Anne Raven**__ (amnésia alcoólica eh um saco, neh?), __**Lari-Chan**__ (aqui está! Espero naum ter demorado), __**Florence Snape**__ (auhauahuahau! Concordo plenamente: qto mais adiado, mais gostoso!!), __**Lo1s**__ (euhuehe! Desculpa! Espero q vc jah tenha aceitado o ocorrido no cap anterior!), __**Devil**__ (Eu sou uma menina boa! Já disse q o final foi culpa do Sevvie! hHeuheueh!), __**Eris**__ (UAhUahuHA! Bem, acho q ela naum eh tão idiota... ela falou!), __**Dani**__ (Bem-vinda! Espero q os prox caps correspondam às suas expectativas!!) e __**Shey**__ (Obrigada por me defender, mana... eu tava com medo das retaliações! KKKK!!). Mto obrigada a todas!!_


	14. Natal Branco

**XIV**

**NATAL BRANCO**

As comemorações da véspera de Natal eram visíveis por toda Liverpool – fosse nas casas, iluminadas e coloridas com enfeites... nos belos presépios espalhados pelas praças da cidade... nas grandes árvores de Natal, adornadas com neve artificial... ou nas crianças do coral da igreja anglicana que ficava quase em frente à casa de Evangeline, que preparavam-se para entoar cânticos natalinos.

No entanto, ela permanecia alheia a tudo aquilo, limitando-se a ficar esparramada no sofá, com um enorme balde de pipoca, enquanto assistia, pela enésima vez, Esqueceram de Mim. Evangeline tinha convites para festas de Natal, mas, nos últimos anos, ficar sozinha em casa lhe parecia a melhor maneira de comemorar o feriado – infinitamente melhor que ceias, amigos secretos e colegas de trabalho fantasiados de papais-noéis para alegrar os filhos.

Assim, há sete anos, essa era a maneira que ela comemorava o natal: via os especiais da HBO ou da FOX até meia-noite; iria à missa; voltaria à sua varanda e viria, de longe, as crianças cantarem uma ou duas músicas; e então dormiria. E, levando em consideração que Severo passaria a noite na festa de Natal de Alexandra, certamente aquele Natal não seria diferente.

Evangeline suspirou lentamente e riu baixinho vendo a cena em que Kevin descobria-se sozinho em casa. Escutou, atrás de si, os passos de Severo contra o assoalho, aproximando-se dela. Sentiu todo o seu corpo ficar tenso ao sentir os olhos negros dele cravados nela... e, baixinho, rezou para que ele não falasse nada.

Mas as suas preces não foram atendidas.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela mordeu brevemente o lábio, forçando-se a olhá-lo. Eles ainda não tinham conversado desde a pequena discussão do dia anterior... E ela simplesmente não sabia qual fora o impacto que a declaração dela causara em Severo. E lá estava ele, imponentemente vestido com roupas negras, olhando-a como se nada tivesse sido dito.

Tentando se manter estável, ela respondeu:

- Erm... Esqueceram de Mim. É meio que uma tradição natalina.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e espiou de relance a televisão – que mostrava um garotinho gritar após experimentar pela primeira vez uma loção pós-barba. De relance, ele viu os lábios de Evangeline curvarem-se num sorriso ligeiramente contido.

Sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Sobre o que é?

- Uma família numerosa viaja durante o Natal, e o menininho, o Kevin, acaba sendo esquecido.

Ele calou-se, acomodando-se no sofá e olhando as cenas que se seguiam.

- O que você está fazendo em casa?

Evangeline suspirou.

- Eu costumava passar os Natais com os meus pais. Então, faz sete anos que eu o comemoro em casa, sozinha. Acho que é uma celebração familiar e, como eu não tenho família...

- Você tinha Alvo.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Alvo sempre esteve muito preocupado com os Natais de Hogwarts. E, apesar dele ter toda aquela pose de bom velhinho, nunca me perguntou se eu gostava de ficar só durante os festejos; e, claro, jamais deixaria que uma trouxa passasse o Natal na escola dele. Minerva sempre se preocupou, no entanto.

- E a sua amiga? Eu pensei que você comemoraria com ela.

- Gaby? Deus me livre! Eles são católicos demais, embora não pareçam! Levam o Natal a sério! Passam a noite cantando e rezando e todos ficam quietos para ver a Missa do Galo. – Ela viu pelo canto o olho os lábios de Severo se curvarem brevemente. – E o que você está fazendo aqui, ainda?

Severo não respondeu, olhando novamente para a televisão. Com a voz distante, perguntou:

- Isso são ladrões?

Evangeline olhou-o e, curiosa, perguntou:

- Nós vamos simplesmente ignorar o que foi dito ontem e continuar agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Sim – ele respondeu rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Então a sua resposta é sim: são ladrões. E são eles os responsáveis pelas cenas mais engraçadas do filme. Mas nada acontece com o Kevin! Ele é o mais esperto.

Severo respirou fundo, tirando o seu cachecol e recostando-se ao sofá. Evangeline olhou-o mais uma vez antes de dizer:

- Alexandra sentirá a sua falta.

- Natal é uma festa familiar, como você mesma disse. Eu também não tenho família.

Evangeline deu um meio-sorriso.

- É... acho que não.

Severo suspirou pesadamente. Quase sem-querer, o seu corpo aproximou-se ligeiramente do de Evangeline.

- Eu terminei o seu livro há alguns dias.

- Qual? Orgulho e preconceito? – Ele assentiu brevemente. – E então?

Severo crispou os lábios.

- É um pouco feminino demais. Adocicado. Por certos momentos é maçante. Ainda assim, é um bom retrato do Reino Unido trouxa do final do século XVII. Vale à pena.

Evangeline sorriu.

- Sabe que você é a cópia fiel do Sr. Darcy?

Uma curva sarcástica formou-se nos lábios de Snape.

- Orgulhoso, sarcástico, esnobe e não muito agradável?

- Bem... é.

Evangeline riu-se... Mas logo parou ao ver a expressão séria nos olhos de Severo.

- Mas, ainda assim, Elizabeth Bennet se apaixonou por ele.

- É... ela se apaixonou.

Ela desviou o seu olhar dos olhos negros, se concentrado no filme. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando acalmar o seu coração. Não tardou a ouvir a voz de Severo:

- O que passará depois?

- Esqueceram de Mim 2. E vai ter um especial de Natal na FOX com os episódios natalinos das séries; a começar por Arquivo X.

- Me parece mais tentador que a festa.

E eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Lado a lado, apenas viram no mais absoluto silêncio os programas da televisão, sem ousar se olhar ou se tocar...

Pouco antes da meia-noite, no entanto, algo aconteceu. Algo que trouxe um enorme sorriso aos lábios de Evangeline e a fez esquecer completamente as brigas, os sentimentos confusos, as palavras inconseqüentemente ditas e as tristezas: estava nevando.

Rapidamente, ela se levantou. Não se preocupou em se aquecer mais antes de apressar-se para fora da sua casa.

- Está nevando!

Severo franziu o cenho e, com passos lentos, seguiu-a, parando recostado à porta de entrada.

- E...?

- Quando foi a última vez que nevou no Natal?

Severo deu de ombros, dando dois passos para fora da casa e imediatamente cruzando os braços para fugir do frio.

- Sempre neva em Hogwarts. A escola localiza-se muito para o norte.

- Em Hogwarts não conta... eu estou dizendo aqui, onde a vida real acontece.

Fazia tantos anos que Severo não tinha alguém com quem passar o Natal, que todos os que ele lembrava haviam sido passados em Hogwarts... Mas, Evangeline, ao fazer aquela pergunta, fez-lo pensar nos Natais vividos antes de ele se tornar um professor amargo e odiado; os Natais que ele participara no auge da sua vida como Comensal da Morte, todos na Mansão Malfoy... os que ele tivera antes, em sua casa, enquanto o seu pai bebia e a sua mãe tentava criar um ambiente familiar agradável...

Mas, pelo que ele se lembrava, em nenhum desses Natais nevara... Apenas num, antes de todos esses.

Ao lembrar-se do seu último Natal branco, Severo sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha – um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o frio. Sem querer perder-se em lembranças, ele disse:

- Está muito frio, Evangeline. Vamos entrar.

Mas ela apenas suspirou, abraçando-se. Lentamente, encaminhou-se para a cadeira que ficava na varanda e sentou-se.

- O meu último Natal branco aconteceu sete anos atrás... Mamãe havia morrido há dois meses e eu estava só. Foi o primeiro Natal que eu passei sozinha. Eu me lembro de estar realmente deprimida... acabei dormindo no sofá da sala. Quando eu acordei, no dia seguinte, olhei para a janela e tudo estava branco... tinha uma camada de quase seis centímetros de neve no meu jardim e, nas ruas, as crianças esculpiam bonecos e jogavam punhados de neve uns nos outros... De certa forma, eu deixei de me sentir sozinha naquele momento... o Natal parecia, novamente, _ser_ Natal.

Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava ao lado dela. Viu Evangeline enxugar uma lágrima – mas ela sorria verdadeiramente.

- O meu foi há mais de vinte anos. – Ela imediatamente o olhou com atenção. – Eu tinha dezesseis anos e estava em minha casa. A minha... _vizinha _foi até lá e me chamou. Eu passei o Natal com ela, naquele ano.

- Foi especial?

- Sim. Mas não teve nada a ver com a neve, que caía desde o dia anterior. Foi porque... eu pensava que ela me odiava. E a primeira coisa que ela me disse, ao bater em minha porta, foi que tudo tinha perdão. Que todos cometem erros. E esse foi o meu último Natal branco, antes do de hoje.

Evangeline arrastou a cadeira para perto de Severo, de modo que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Inclinou-se um pouco, apoiando os seus cotovelos em suas coxas e segurou as mãos frias dele.

- Essa vizinha era tão especial assim? Ela tem algo a ver com o que tinha em sua lápide?

- O que tinha em minha lápide?

- "Viveu pela guerra, morreu por amor", ou algo assim.

- Você realmente quer saber? – Ela suspirou e assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça. – O nome dela era Lílian Evans e eu a amava.

- Ela foi a sua namorada ou esposa?

- _Minha_? O único dia que Lílian foi minha foi nesse Natal. E foi apenas um beijo. Não... ela se casou e teve um filho com a pessoa que eu mais odiei em minha vida. O melhor amigo de Sirius Black, a propósito. E hoje ela está morta.

- Eu sinto muito.

- De qualquer forma, eu dediquei a minha vida a fazer com que a morte dela não fosse em vão. E, quando finalmente consegui, vim parar aqui.

Evangeline sorriu brevemente.

- Obrigada. Eu sei o quão pessoal esse assunto é... e sei que você não gosta de partilhar esse tipo de lembrança.

Severo deu de ombros.

- A lembrança que você partilhou também foi bastante pessoal.

- É... – Ela respirou fundo. – A propósito, esse Natal está sendo bom, também.

- O meu também... Talvez a sua teoria que a neve traz felicidade esteja certa, afinal.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Não... eu acho que a neve traz o que há de melhor nas pessoas... Especialmente se estiver combinada com o espírito natalino. Se você quer uma prova, basta olhar para nós: conseguimos conversar por mais de cinco minutos sem brigar uma vezinha sequer!

- Eu acho que estou começando acreditar nesse tal de espírito natalino.

Ela riu. Ao longe, viu as crianças começarem a cantar "Noite Feliz" enquanto o sino da igreja badalava doze vezes.

- Severo?

- Hm?

- É meia-noite?

- Obviamente.

Ela levantou-se.

- Espere só um segundo, então.

E entrou em casa. Confuso, Severo esperou que Evangeline voltasse. Não demorou mais que um minuto para a mulher estar de volta, trazendo consigo uma caixinha embrulhada – ele quase riu – em papel vermelho e com um laço dourado; tão... _grifinório_.

Levantou-se, amaldiçoando-se por não ter comprado nada para ela.

Ela o entregou.

- Espero que você goste!

Severo abriu o presente. Dentro, havia uma caneta-tinteiro prateada com detalhes verdes. Ao segurá-la, viu que era leve como uma pluma.

- Eu pedi que Minerva a deixasse parecida com as penas que vocês usam em seu mundo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- As cores também foram idéia dela, eu suponho?

- Sim! Originalmente, era azul com prata... mas eu gostei quando ela modificou. E, caso isso tenha algum significado, as cores do papel de presente foram idéia dela também... E ela tinha um sorriso bem maléfico no rosto quando as propôs.

Ele deu uma risada rouca e discreta... a típica risada de alguém que não costuma rir muito.

- Eu suponho que você gostou, então?

- Sim... Obrigado. Mas--

- Eu não estou esperando um presente, Severo. Eu...

Ela pareceu relutar um pouco, mas logo dava mais um passo em direção a ele. Severo congelou, sem ação, totalmente surpreso pela iniciativa que Evangeline estava tomando. A delicada mão postou-se sobre o seu rosto e, lentamente, os lábios se aproximaram para depositar no canto dos lábios dele um leve beijo.

- Feliz Natal.

E lá estava ela, afastando-se novamente. No entanto, daquela vez ele não deixaria. Deu um passo rápido e segurou-a pelo braço, trazendo o seu corpo pequeno para junto do dele. A outra mão foi à cintura fina de Evangeline. A mulher partiu os seus lábios em antecipação.

Os lábios de Snape foram à testa dela, dando um respeitoso beijo... arrastaram-se pelo olho, onde ele pôde sentir um breve gosto salgado do que seria uma lágrima... desceu pelas maçãs rosadas daquele rosto perfeito para, por fim, encontrar os lábios entreabertos.

- Feliz Natal – Ele sussurrou, antes de tomar o lábio inferior de Evangeline com os seus, sugando-o gentilmente, finalmente podendo sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dela.

Afastou-se, para olhá-la. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam e a marca de uma lágrima cortava o seu rosto. Ele esperava qualquer coisa, qualquer sinal de que deveria continuar... e o teve, quando Evangeline cerrou os seus olhos e ergueu o rosto, oferecendo para Severo os seus lábios... o seu corpo... a sua vida.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Eu tenho que admitir que a taxa de glicose em meu sangue subiu absurdamente depois que escrevi esse cap... Espero que não tenha nenhuma leitora diabética por aqui... Hehehehehehe!!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, minha irmãzinha linda e chorona, que betou mais esse cap! E, claro, milhões de agradecimentos para as lindas que revisaram: __**Nick **__**Sith**__, __**Lo1s**__, __**Lari**__-__**Chan**__, __**Florence **__**Snape**__, __**Anne **__**Raven**__, __**Daniela**__ e __**Eris**__._


	15. The Way You Look Tonight

_- Feliz Natal – Ele sussurrou, antes de tomar o lábio inferior de Evangeline com os seus, sugando-o gentilmente, finalmente podendo sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dela._

_Afastou-se, para olhá-la. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam e a marca de uma lágrima cortava o seu rosto. Ele esperava qualquer coisa, qualquer sinal de que deveria continuar... e o teve, quando Evangeline cerrou os seus olhos e ergueu o rosto, oferecendo para Severo os seus lábios... o seu corpo... a sua vida._

**XV**

**THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT**

Severo fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. As suas mãos, tão frias e desacostumadas a fazer carinho, foram ao rosto de Evangeline e o acariciou suavemente. A sua expressão relaxada e os seus lábios, que se curvaram num sorriso, demonstravam que, naquele momento, ele não usava nenhuma máscara... Lentamente, o seu rosto inclinou-se em direção ao dela, ficando tão perto... Os lábios separavam-se por apenas uma brisa e o cheio doce que ela exalava jamais fora tão forte... Severo entreabriu os olhos, apenas para ver se aquilo era real...

Era real. Evangeline estava lá, com a respiração ligeiramente irregular, esperando ansiosamente pelo seu beijo. O sorriso de Severo abriu-se mais, enquanto, pacientemente, tomava os lábios dela numa carícia tenra. A mão, ainda no rosto da mulher, sentiu o breve calor de uma lágrima.

Evangeline discretamente pôs-se nas pontas de seus pés, colando mais os seus lábios aos dele... entreabrindo-os, para dar passagem à língua quente que ela tanto queria sentir.

Mas Severo não o fez. Ao invés disso, separou-se lentamente dela. Os olhos negros brilhavam da exata maneira que Evangeline tanto sonhara... lindos, poderosos, penetrantes. Ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza que aquele homem conseguia ver dentro da sua alma... ela tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir o seu coração acelerado, quase explodindo...

- Eu não acho que as crianças do coral queiram ver isso.

Evangeline riu-se, nervosa. Olhou de relance para a igreja, agora cheia de pessoas que assistiam as crianças entoarem hinos natalinos. Ela abraçou as suas mãos pequenas às mãos de Severo.

- Isso não foi muito romântico.

Ele sorriu, beijando a testa dela.

- Então me deixe tentar ser um pouco... _romântico_.

O seu coração batia tão acelerado que quase chegava a doer, enquanto ele segurava firmemente a mão de Evangeline e conduzia-a para dentro de casa. O seu desejo era de arrebatá-la fortemente, rapidamente; de não deixar nela nenhuma dúvida do quanto o seu desejo foi adiado... do quanto o seu desejo doía.

Mas não... aquela noite teria de ser a expressão de tudo que eles passaram até chegar àquele ponto... uma deliciosa tortura.

Severo apressou-se em desligar a televisão e ligar, em seu lugar, o som. Logo a melodia suave de _The Way You Look Tonight_ tomava a sala. Quando Severo virou-se para Evangeline e estendeu-lhe a mão, ela riu-se... E logo o seu corpo juntou-se ao dele.

Uma das mãos de Severo deslizou à cintura fina de Evangeline, apertando-a levemente e trazendo o corpo delicado para mais perto do seu, abraçando-a. A outra mão deslizou pelo seu rosto e pelo seu corpo, até alcançar a mão dela, que foi erguida levemente... Os corpos, enfim juntos, passaram a balançar-se suavemente à melodia da música.

- Eu não sabia que você dançava... – Evangeline disse, com a voz fraca e afetada.

- Eu não danço.

Evangeline suspirou e encostou a cabeça no peito de Severo – ele apenas teve que inclinar um pouco a sua para inalar o aroma provindo dos cabelos castanhos... Seus lábios beijaram os cabelos dela e desceram brevemente, até chegar à orelha de Evangeline, a qual ele beijou, mordiscou e acariciou lenta e deliberadamente, torturando-a... torturando-se por ser tão brando e resistir à vontade de ir mais rápido. Com a voz rouca, ele sussurrou:

- Isso é romântico o suficiente para você?

Ela não conseguiu, no entanto, encontrar palavras para respondê-lo... pensamentos racionais passavam longe da mente de Evangeline, naquele momento. Então, em resposta, ela apenas acenou brevemente com a cabeça e implantou um beijo no peito dele, por sobre todas as camadas de tecido.

Os beijos de Severo continuaram a traçar o seu caminho de fogo, chegando ao pescoço da mulher, enquanto as mãos acariciavam as suas costas por debaixo dos casacos, sentindo a pele quente e macia, e proporcionando-a inegáveis arrepios.

Lentamente, as mãos passaram a erguer as duas camadas de tecido juntas. Evangeline fechou os olhos e levantou seus braços, deixando que Severo despisse a parte de cima das suas roupas. Ele olhou a cintura e os seios alvos encobertos pelo sutiã vinho... Os seus olhos negros, mais brilhantes do que nunca, analisando e decorando com adoração cada pedacinho de pele, cada curva, cada sinal e cada adorável imperfeição.

Ainda sem tirar os olhos da pele alva, ele brincou com o umbigo dela, e deslizou seus dedos pelo sulco discreto que dividia o abdômen de Evangeline, até chegar à base do sutiã. Ele acariciou levemente a renda e viu com prazer os seios dela subirem e descerem em antecipação ao seu toque.

Severo ouviu-a suspirar pesadamente e voltou a olhá-la. Os olhos castanhos imediatamente cravaram-se nos olhos dele com paixão, antes de Evangeline, ainda seguindo o compasso da música, ergue-se brevemente e tomar os lábios Severo.

Severo aceitou os lábios dela... beijou-os suavemente, castamente... Pacientemente esperou até que Evangeline entreabrisse os seus lábios e ele pudesse finalmente aprofundar o beijo, acariciando-a com a sua língua que, por Merlin, estava desesperada pelo encontro com a dela.

As suas mãos foram até os seios dela, afagando-os, contemplando-os... Um gemido abafado foi percebido quando o polegar dele acariciou com um pouco mais de força o mamilo intumescido.

Lentamente, Evangeline separou os seus lábios dos dele... Os olhos negros, fervendo de desejo a contemplavam... e ela não queria mais nada, além de proporcionar a ele a mesmas sensações que ela estava tendo. Assim, os seus beijos concentraram-se no pescoço de Severo, sugando-o, mordendo ou, por vezes, apenas acariciando-o com ternura, enquanto as suas mãos, antes tão tímidas, deslizavam pelos ombros largos e retiravam o primeiro casaco.

Severo cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se arrepiar com os beijos de Evangeline... sentindo todo o seu corpo esquentar, apesar da neve que, cada vez mais forte, caía do lado de fora. Precisava vê-la em sua plenitude. E, com esse pensamento, ele acariciou os cabelos castanhos com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-a olhá-lo. Sem desviar os seus olhos dos dela, beijou levemente os seus lábios, o seu queixo, o seu pescoço, o seu colo... mordeu levemente o mamilo esquerdo por sobre a renda vinho... e continuou descendo, até passar a língua pelo umbigo dela... e já ajoelhado aos seus pés.

Ele segurou o quadril dela firmemente e forçou-a a virar-se, ficando de costas para ele – Evangeline fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Com facilidade, ele fez com que a calça grossa e pesada deslizasse... revelando as nádegas firmes e as pernas longas e muito mais perfeitas do que quando ele vislumbrara acidentalmente meses atrás, na cozinha.

As suas mãos passearam livremente, pelas pernas alvas... pela parte interna das coxas... até chegar ao... Evangeline abriu rapidamente os olhos, num espasmo e ficou vermelha ao perceber que um gemido alto escapara sem-querer da sua garganta. Severo sorriu, mordendo levemente as nádegas e subindo sua mão, forçando brevemente a calcinha dela para baixo quando passou a beijar o seu quadril.

Devagar, sem jamais deixar de estimulá-la, ele levantou-se, marcando as costas dela com os seus beijos. A sua mão livre passou pela barriga de Evangeline, até chegar aos seus seios.

Evangeline já não mais se envergonhava da sua respiração pesada e dos eventuais gemidos que escapavam mais altos... não quando ela chegava ao primeiro orgasmo da noite. Quase sem perceber, arqueou suas costas, fazendo Severo aprofundar as carícias e surpreendendo-o deliciosamente quando as nádegas passaram a pressionar o seu sexo, excitando-o tanto que ele finalmente deu-se por vencido; estava pronto para finalizar aquela tortura.

Mas ela não estava.

Ofegante, Evangeline virou-se e imediatamente beijou-o, faminta, colando o seu corpo ao dele. Suas mãos ávidas rapidamente retiraram o segundo casaco que ele vestia, deixando-o apenas com uma camisa de botão branca. Os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos começaram o paciente processo de despi-la, botão por botão, revelando a pele muito branca e os breves pelos negros... ela beijou o peito dele, perdendo-se no cheiro masculino que ele exalava.

Severo fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando a sensação e tentando acalmar o desejo latente que despertava nele os mais primitivos instintos e fazia a sua respiração ficar pesada e inconstante. Sequer percebeu quando Evangeline sentou-se no sofá, abrindo os últimos botões da sua camisa...

Os beijos cessaram no momento em que as mãos pequenas engancharam-se no cós da calça dele. Severo prendeu a respiração, olhando para baixo e vendo os olhos castanhos mirarem-no excitados. Ele engoliu seco, quase não acreditando... e as suas mãos enlaçaram os cabelos dela, acariciando-os, encorajando-a a continuar...

E ela continuou.

Beijando a pele sensível por sobre os pelos negros, que desciam enfileirados pelo abdômen dele, tornando-se mais abundantes à medida que se aproximavam da calça, enquanto abria o cinto de Severo e depois a própria calça. Abaixando-a tão lentamente que quase fez Evangeline parecer sádica... mas logo os seus dedos enlaçavam-no, acariciando-o... e Severo pôde apenas fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar pelas sensações... e tentar conter o seu grunhido rouco quando os lábios de Evangeline juntaram-se às suas mãos, levando-o ao céu.

Ele já estava perigosamente perto do clímax quando afastou delicadamente a cabeça de Evangeline de si e ajoelhou-se. Os lábios imediatamente capturando os dela num beijo sôfrego enquanto as mãos acariciavam, por vezes de forma não tão gentil, as suas pernas macias. Os beijos não tardaram a descer pelo pescoço, colo... e demorarem-se nos seios alvos, enquanto ele finalmente a livrava do sutiã...

As mãos enlaçaram o elástico fino da calcinha e, decidindo que não havia mais lugar para aquela peça íntima que Evangeline usava, ele a fez deslizar lentamente, sem jamais tirar os seus olhos dos dela...

Evangeline acariciou os cabelos dele e, lentamente, deslizou do sofá, ajoelhando-se sobre ele. Severo, beijando o seu pescoço, apoiou-a pela cintura e a abraçou, deixando claro que não pretendia deixa-la ir. Jamais.

E então, lentamente as carnes se encontraram e os dois tornaram-se um. Os sussurros roucos sobrepujaram a música lenta, enquanto os dois se moviam naquele ritmo constante... Os corpos se encaixavam com uma perfeição incrível, como se um tivesse sido feito para o outro. E, quando finalmente chegaram juntos ao clímax, eles tiveram a certeza que se amavam.

XxXxXxX

- Hmmmmm...

Evangeline preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e procurou pelo corpo quente de Severo... Mas não havia ninguém em sua cama. Rapidamente, ela sentou-se, sentindo o ancestral medo da rejeição tomar conta do seu corpo, deixando-a tensa.

- Severo?

A sua insegurança fazia um turbilhão de maus pensamentos passarem-se pela sua cabeça enquanto ela se levantava, jogava sobre o seu corpo um roupão grosso, calçava as suas sandálias e saía do quarto – e se ele não tivesse gostado? E se ele tivesse descoberto que realmente gostava de Alexandra?

Rapidamente, ela desceu as escadas.

- Severo?

E o seu coração acalmou-se quando ele saiu da cozinha. Severo vestia apenas a calça do seu pijama e tinha um ar ligeiramente sobressaltado em seu rosto, como se tivesse acabado de ser flagrado fazendo algo constrangedor.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Evangeline ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu acordei e... você não estava na cama. – Ela respirou fundo. – Então eu fiquei imaginado se tudo estava bem entre nós?

Severo franziu o cenho.

- E por que não estaria?

- Bem... – Evangeline deu um sorriso sem-graça e baixou a cabeça, na tentativa de esconder o rubor em seu rosto. – Eu acho que não sou muito boa para lidar com esse tipo de situação... O "dia seguinte" sempre foi um pouco constrangedor, para mim.

- Não se preocupe. Volte para a cama.

Evangeline aproximou-se de Severo, tomando um pouco de coragem, e descansou as mãos no peito dele. Os olhos negros penetraram os dela... mas ele não se moveu. Então, ainda tomando a iniciativa, ela beijou levemente os seus lábios.

- Você também vai voltar?

- Obviamente.

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso e, dando-se por vencida, decidiu voltar para o seu quarto. Mas isso foi antes de espiar por trás dele e ver a sua cozinha ligeiramente bagunçada e, sobre um balcão, uma bandeja. Ela olhou para Severo com um ar divertido.

- O que você estava fazendo na cozinha?

- Nada! Eu-- - Ele bufou e, com um ar irritadiço em seu rosto e um leve rubor em suas bochechas, afastou-se; deixando Evangeline ver o que _realmente_ era uma bandeja com café da manhã. – Eu achei que você acordaria com fome.

Naquele momento, todo e qualquer resquício do medo de rejeição que ela ainda pudesse estar sentindo, deu lugar à ternura. Por Deus, aquele era Severo Snape! Ele não era do tipo que levava café da manhã na cama! Um sorriso abobalhado fixou-se em seus lábios, e ela não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

- Então eu ganharia um café da manhã?

Ele rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Você certamente fez por merecer.

Ainda sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto, ela o abraçou-o. Severo ainda passou um momento tenso, com os braços cruzados e a expressão de poucos amigos... Mas logo se rendeu, passeando as mãos na cintura de Evangeline e depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- Isso ainda é a culpa por não ter me comprado um presente?

- Na verdade, a caneta foi o fator que menos pesou no momento em que eu decidi servi-lhe o café da manhã.

- Ah... então foi o _outro_ presente que eu te dei...

- Exatamente... Foi o outro presente que você me deu... _três vezes_.

Ela corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Ok... _Agora_ eu estou envergonhada. – Ela o olhou. – Então eu vou voltar para o quarto, fingir que essa conversa não existiu, e te esperar.

Mas, naquele momento, os olhos negros já a miravam como a sua presa. Então, quando Evangeline fez menção a dar meia-volta, as mãos que Severo mantinha na cintura dela mostraram a sua força, mantendo-a lá, parada.

- Você sequer vai perguntar o que tem na bandeja?

Ele não esperou uma resposta, arrastando-a para dentro da cozinha. Resignada, ela encaminhou-se para a bandeja... e mal teve tempo de perceber o seu conteúdo, pois Severo afastou o seu cabelo e começou a beijar lentamente o pescoço enquanto abria o roupão e começava a percorrer as mãos pela pele quente de Evangeline.

- Severo, está muito frio...

Ele segurou com firmeza a sua cintura e virou-a, pressionando-a com força no balcão da cozinha e vendo, nos olhos que já o miravam excitados, que ele podia continuar. A primeira vez, na noite anterior, fora muito mais calma e tenra do que Severo era acostumado. No entanto, no decorrer da madrugada Evangeline e ele se soltaram... e ele estava louco para ver do que mais aquela mulher era capaz.

- Isso não foi um problema ontem.

E ela não pôde contra-argumentar, pois os lábios finos já capturavam os seus com beijos muito diferentes dos trocados no início da noite anterior – eram beijos ávidos, necessitados... quase violentos.

Evangeline sorriu quando ele ergueu a sua perna, fazendo-a enlaçar o seu quadril. Ela apenas teve de dar um pequeno impulso para que ele a sentasse sobre o balcão.

- Ainda envergonhada?

Ela riu, tomando os lábios dele em resposta... Deixando, sem pudores, que as mãos de Severo passeassem sobre o seu corpo e despisse totalmente o roupão, revelando-a mais uma vez para ele. Os lábios quentes, macios, desceram pelo pescoço e colo da mulher, enquanto as mãos forçavam a calcinha para baixo...

Evangeline já conseguia sentir a ereção dele, e já sentia o seu corpo pulsar, excitada, antecipando o momento em que, mais uma vez, seria dele...

Ao longe, eles ouviram o telefone tocar.

- Eu odeio esse aparelho inconveniente! – Severo murmurou, sem tirar os lábios do corpo dela.

Evangeline, no entanto, afastou-o delicadamente.

- Pode ser importante.

Ele bufou.

- Muito bem. Eu atendo. E apenas repassarei a você se for caso de vida ou morte.

Evangeline riu-se, divertida, vendo-o afastar-se. Rapidamente, vestiu o roupão e desceu do balcão, caminhando-se até a porta da cozinha e recostando-se a ela. Severo ainda a olhou uma vez, antes de atender.

- Alô?

"Severo! Feliz Natal! A Evan está?"

Uma pontada anunciou um início dor de cabeça assim que ele ouviu a voz de John. Severo olhou de esguelha para Evangeline, sabendo que, se ela tivesse qualquer notícia do namorado naquele momento, sentir-se-ia culpada demais para continuar. E ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não depois do tempo que ele esperou para ter Evangeline em sua cama. Dessa forma, seco, ele apenas respondeu:

- Não.

E, sem mais uma palavra, desligou-o. Discretamente, enquanto se virava, desplugou o cabo do telefone.

- Quem era?

- Número errado. – Ele deu um meio-sorriso maquiavélico, enquanto se aproximava dela. – Agora, onde estávamos antes dessa interrupção?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjão para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**Lari-Chan, Florence Snape, Devil, Anne Raven, Nick Sith, Lois, Dani, Eris e a Florence**__, novamente! Hehehehe!_


	16. À Primeira Vista

**XVI**

**À PRIMEIRA VISTA**

- Já faz cinco dias...

Severo lentamente rolou na cama, ficando de frente para Evangeline. Com os seus olhos negros brilhando, ele observou a expressão serena da mulher... os seus lábios ainda ligeiramente inchados e molhados pelos seus beijos... a forma com que a luz fraca do abajur espelhava nos olhos castanhos, acentuando o seu brilho natural... e, claro, o maravilhoso movimento calmo e compassado que os seios dela, cobertos apenas pelo fino lençol, faziam enquanto ela respirava.

Era em momentos como aquele que, durante esses cinco dias, Severo tinha de admitir para si mesmo que estava muito mais envolvido do que imaginara. Era quando ele olhava para Evangeline e percebia os detalhes... E, ao fazer isso, ele tinha vontade de apenas sorrir. Mas ele era Severo Snape; então, ao invés de um sorriso relaxado, uma curvinha irônica acentuou-se nos seus lábios. Com um tom sarcástico, ele respondeu ao comentário displicente de Evangeline:

- Cinco dias? Eu suponho que você esteja esperando um presente, para comemorar essa data especial?

Evangeline riu-se e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, acariciando o rosto dele.

- Não, eu jamais esperaria isso, Severo... Você sequer me deu um presente no Natal!

- E você nunca vai esquecer isso.

- _Nunca_! – Ela sorriu. – Vou cobrar até quando formos velhinhos.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quando formos velhos?

Ela pareceu ter perdido o ar por um momento. Todo o brilho dos olhos castanhos sumiu, ao mesmo passo que o rosto de Evangeline corou violentamente. Nervosa, ela começou a falar de uma maneira rápida e ligeiramente tremida:

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Não pense que eu estou dizendo que vamos ficar juntos até quando formos velhos, ou algo assim! Eu sei que às vezes as coisas não dão certo, e eu nem sei se estaremos juntos daqui a uma semana! Então, foi apenas uma brincadeira! Se você se sentiu pressionado de alguma forma, eu quero que você enten--

- Evangeline! – Severo a interrompeu com a voz alta. Ela olhou-o sobressaltada, mas se acalmou quando ele rapidamente beijou os seus lábios.

- Sim?

- Cale a boca.

Ela riu.

- Eu deveria fazer isso, mesmo.

- Deve. – Evangeline pôde imediatamente perceber a mudança nos olhos negros enquanto a olhava. Ele estava com aquele olhar que denunciava as suas intenções... Não pôde evitar que o seu coração disparasse violentamente e o seu rosto corasse um pouco mais. – Mas – Ele continuou. – eu acho que posso me acostumar com a idéia de ficar com você até a velhice... Contanto que você me prometa uma coisa.

- O que? – Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Lentamente, Severo deslizou a coberta pelo corpo de Evangeline, expondo-o quase por inteiro. Os olhos famintos e indiscretos percorreram-no, desde as coxas alvas, passando pela breve floresta de pelos castanhos e macios... pelo umbigo os três sinais pretos que enfeitavam a barriga... pelos seios maravilhosamente perfeitos, apesar das duas discretas cicatrizes em suas bases... pelo pescoço longo e marcado por ele... pelos lábios macios... pelas maçãs rosadas... e, finalmente, pelos olhos castanhos que brilhavam para ele.

- Eu quero que você prometa sempre corar quando eu te olhar.

O sorriso dela abriu-se mais e, por mais que Severo achasse que aquilo seria impossível, o rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Se você continuar a me olhar dessa maneira, pode ter certeza que eu cumprirei essa promessa... Gosta de mulheres tímidas, Severo?

- Não... mas o seu sorriso ligeiramente patético me diverte.

Evangeline quis rir da piada ácida, mas foi impedida pelos lábios de Severo, que logo capturavam os seus num beijo longo, quente e maravilhosamente sensual, que trouxe imediatos arrepios ao seu corpo. As mãos longas e frias começaram a percorrer lentamente o seu corpo, contemplando e adorando cada curva. Quando chegaram aos seios, demoram-se acariciando a pequena cicatriz em alto relevo.

- O que é isso?

Evangeline sorriu, desviando o olhar.

- A cicatriz de uma cirurgia.

- Que tipo de cirurgia?

- Hm... Estética – ela disse baixinho.

Ele a olhou, acariciando mais fortemente os seios.

- Estética? Você quer dizer cirurgia plástica? O tipo de cirurgia que você molesta o seu corpo apenas para obter um benefício estético; que no seu caso, foi obviamente ter seios um pouco maiores?

- Bem... é. Algum problema?

Severo olhou para os seios. Lentamente, levou os seus lábios até eles, acariciando-os com a sua língua quente – Evangeline fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- Não... Eu apenas me impressiono cada vez mais com os trouxas. Vocês definitivamente usam bem a sua tecnologia limitada!

Evangeline quis responder, mas as sensações provocadas pelos beijos quentes de Severo, que continuavam a descer pela sua pele, não deixaram. No entanto, o rumo que os beijos tomavam fez o seu coração encher-se de angústia; e, como ela temia, ele chegou aos três sinais negros que se destacavam na pele alva da barriga de Evangeline, bem perto do seu umbigo.

- E isso?

E passou a língua lentamente, fazendo uma onda de prazer e remorso inundar o corpo de Evangeline.

- Não faça isso – Ela disse, afastando levemente o rosto de Severo e sentando-se.

Ele a olhou, franzindo o cenho.

- Por que não?

Evangeline respirou fundo. O seu coração parecia querer pular pela sua boca e ela simplesmente não conseguiu manter a sua voz firme ao responder:

- John.

Severo desviou os olhos imediatamente e bufou. Sentiu toda a excitação deixar o seu corpo, como se um grande balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado nele.

- Por que você está falando nisso agora?

- Eu... lembrei dele.

- Agora?! Faz cinco dias que dormimos juntos, e você apenas pensou em seu noivo _agora_?!

Evangeline piscou duas vezes, voltando a encarar Severo.

- Ele não é meu noivo.

Severo bufou, lembrando que, há uma semana, John lhe contara sobre a brilhante idéia de pedir Evangeline em casamento... e, mesmo naquele momento, Severo ainda tinha a certeza latente de que a mulher aceitaria.

- Um dia ele será.

Evangeline calou-se por um momento, boquiaberta... tentado acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Finalmente, quando conseguiu formular uma resposta, a sua voz saiu bem mais ríspida do que ela previra.

- Você realmente pensa que eu estaria aqui, dividindo a minha cama com você, se eu não tivesse a intenção de terminar tudo com John? Você acha que eu posso continuar com ele e negar o que está acontecendo entre nós?

- E o que está acontecendo, Evangeline?! Até onde eu sei, você poderia apenas ter se sentido solitária e--

- Eu disse que tinha me _apaixonado_ por você, Severo! Isso não é relevante na hora de julgar o meu caráter?!

- Eu não estou julgando. Apenas quero entender o que te levou a sentir remorso apenas agora! Eu acho isso, no mínimo, hipócrita!

Evangeline desviou o olhar, tentando controlar os seus nervos. Lentamente, a respiração dela foi acalmando. No canto dos olhos castanhos, uma lágrima começou a se formar.

- John dizia que esses sinais eram a parte que ele mais gostava em meu corpo. O detalhe mais perfeito.

Severo bufou novamente, sentando-se na cama e começando a se vestir. Por nenhum momento ele a olhou... não queria que ela percebesse a evidente decepção em seus olhos.

- Se você se importa tanto, Evangeline, não tem problema. Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não vou te julgar se quiser continuar com el--

- Não! – Ela se ajoelhou, segurando carinhosamente o braço dele. – Não é isso! Eu queria que você entendesse... Severo, eu... – Ela respirou fundo, concentrando-se em suas palavras e limpando rapidamente a lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto. – Eu _adoro_ o John. Eu o amo! – Os olhos negros cravaram-se nos dela. Evangeline pôde perceber que ele parou de respirar por um instante. – Eu tenho uma vida inteira ao lado dele, nós tínhamos planos! Ele era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, e a única que eu cheguei a confiar cegamente nos últimos anos... A mera idéia de estar fazendo algo que pode machucar ele, me dói! Ele é um homem maravilhoso, não merece isso...

- Então por que você está aqui?

Ela o olhou.

- Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir? Porque eu me apaixonei por você.

- Tem certeza?

Evangeline nada disse. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou mais uma lágrima escorrer. Severo logo se desvencilhou dos seus braços e se levantou.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui, Evangeline. Não enquanto você não se decidir.

Ela suspirou.

- Quer saber, Severo? É difícil demais. É complicado demais!

- Eu concordo – ele respondeu, sem olhá-la.

- Vá.

XxXxXxX

Quando Severo acordou no outro dia, Evangeline já estava na sala, sentada no sofá enquanto folheava uma revista. No rosto da mulher, era fácil perceber a palidez e uma expressão abatida... nela, naquele momento, não havia nada do brilho e do bom humor que costumava carregar consigo.

Lentamente, com passos cautelosos e ligeiramente vacilantes, ele se aproximou.

- Como você passou a noite?

Evangeline fechou os olhos e lentamente suspirou. Ele ainda pode perceber um resquício de vermelho em seus olhos, quando ela o olhou.

- Bem.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, mas não ousou tocá-la.

- Eu vou falar com Alexandra hoje.

- Não precisa – ela simplesmente respondeu, apática.

- Eu não estou pedindo a sua opinião, Evangeline. Eu estou _afirmando_ que vou falar com Alexandra hoje.

Evangeline o olhou novamente.

- Depois de ontem... Você realmente acha que isso vale a pena?

- Você não? – Ela nada respondeu. – Você disse ontem que "era difícil demais". Pois bem: nunca tive nada fácil em minha vida.

Ela deu um sorriso melancólico.

- É isso o que você realmente quer, Severo?

Em resposta, Severo envolveu o rosto dela carinhosamente com as suas mãos. Antes que ele pudesse puxá-la para um beijo, no entanto, a campanhinha da porta soou.

Por um momento, fez-se silêncio... quase como se os dois soubessem quem havia tocado a campanhinha. Lentamente, Evangeline se levantou e ouviu os seus próprios passos ecoarem pelo assoalho da sala, até finalmente calarem-se quando ela parou de frente à porta fechada. O seu coração afundou quando, ao abri-la, as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: lá estava John, escondido por um enorme buquê de flores.

- Evan!

O homem entregou as flores a Evangeline. O frio que fazia lá fora tinha deixado a pele de John avermelhada, os lábios arroxeados e o casaco negro, que ele vestia por sobre o paletó, salpicado pela neve. O coração dela deu uma guinada quando percebeu que ele estava exatamente igual ao dia em que eles se conheceram... e que, sim, ela sentira saudades.

- John... oi.

O homem ainda conseguiu roubar um leve beijo dos lábios dela, antes de adentrar a casa.

- Bom dia, Severo!

Severo, ainda confortavelmente sentado no sofá, e com o olhar não tão atônito quanto o de Evangeline, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Está congelando, lá fora! Nevou no natal?

- Sim, nevou.

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa – Severo disse, com um leve tom de ironia que, aparentemente, não foi percebido por John.

Evangeline olhou de relance para Severo com a mais pura reprovação. John, no entanto, limitou-se a se aproximar novamente da namorada.

- Você ficou sozinha, de novo? – Ela apenas assentiu. – Me desculpe por não ter vindo passar o Natal com você.

- Eu prefiro ficar sozinha.

Ele riu-se.

- Eu sei, mas, ainda assim, pretendo compensar! Eu comprei um presente muito especial para você, e tenho certeza que você irá gostar! E eu vou entregá-lo hoje à noite, na minha casa, num jantar que eu mesmo prepararei.

Severo ficou ereto imediatamente. Era véspera de ano novo... o que queria dizer que ele sabia muito bem qual era o presente especial que John tinha para Evangeline. A sua suspeita apenas se confirmou quando o homem olhou-o pelo canto do olho, com um sorriso confidente.

Coisa que Evangeline não deixou de perceber.

- É véspera de ano-novo. Eu prometi passar a noite na casa de Gaby.

- Ligue e cancele – John disse, divertido. – Eu já comprei o que precisava para o jantar, e pretendo ter a minha namorada comigo, hoje. Você virá?

Resignada, ela assentiu.

- Ótimo! Agora eu vou para casa, colocarei champanhe no gelo e começarei a preparar o cordeiro. Às nove virei te pegar. – Ele sorriu. – Ah! Se eu fosse você, chamaria um técnico. Tentei ligar a semana inteira... acho que tem algo errado com o seu telefone!

E, dando mais um beijo nos lábios dela, John encaminhou-se para a porta.

Evangeline ainda olhou-a, apática, antes de, silenciosamente, ir pegar um vaso para pôr as flores. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a presença ainda intimidante de Severo a seguir.

- Você não deve ir.

Ela virou-se.

- O que vocês conversaram, no dia anterior ao Natal? Quando você disse que John estava aqui?

- Nada – Severo mentiu.

- Mentira! – Ela, como um raio, passou por ele, levando consigo o vaso, já cheio de água. – Eu vi a forma que vocês se olharam! Você sabe alguma coisa!

- O seu namorado confia demais nas pessoas, e ele confia em mim! Provavelmente aquele olhar era de alegria pelo fato que vai te comer essa noit--

Mas a fala de Severo foi interrompida pela mão espalmada de Evangeline em seu rosto. Ele cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se para não dizer nada, esperando um pedido de desculpas. Mas ela apenas olhou, dura, para a marca avermelhada e em alto-relevo dos seus quatro dedos no rosto dele.

- Nunca, _jamais_ pense que você pode falar comigo dessa maneira! Me respeite!

- Se dê o respeito.

Ela abriu a boca, indignada e tentada a estapear mais uma vez a cara dele. Teve de fechar a sua mão fortemente para resistir àquele impulso.

- Qual o seu problema?! Um minuto atrás, você estava querendo _tentar_! Um minuto atrás, você me queria ao seu lado, e, agora, você diz que eu sou uma-- – Ela impediu-se. – Eu não entendo por que você queria tanto ficar ao lado de uma mulher que não se dá o respeito!

Severo a olhou vestir rapidamente um casaco e pegar a sua bolsa.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não é da sua conta!

Ela abriu a porta rapidamente.

- Evangeline! Me desculpe.

Evangeline suspirou e virou-se lentamente. Os olhos castanhos faiscavam de uma forma que ele jamais vira antes.

- Não, Severo. Dessa vez eu não vou desculpar.

XxXxXxX

Às nove e meia da noite, Evangeline entrava no apartamento do seu namorado. A fúria que lhe fizera passar o dia inteiro vagando pelas lojas de Liverpool ainda não passara; ainda assim, ela sabia que naquela noite tinha o dever de terminar a sua relação.

Não por Severo; mas por ela. E pelo próprio John.

Dessa forma, assim que ele fechou a porta e começou a despir o casaco que ela usava sobre o vestido, Evangeline disse, com um tom ligeiramente pesaroso.

- John... Eu acho que temos que conversar...

- Eu também acho – Ele disse, sorrindo, antes de dar um breve beijo no pescoço dela. – Mas não agora. Agora eu tenho vinho e um ótimo CD nos esperando.

Evangeline engoliu seco, apenas observando o namorado retirar da pequena adega que ele possuía uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Com os seus movimentos suaves, John abriu-o e serviu duas taças, entregando uma delas a Evangeline.

Como há pouco prometido, um CD foi colocado no som, e logo o apartamento passava a entoar a famosa melodia de Can't Take My Eyes off You.

John aproximou-se, trazendo consigo todo o poder do seu sorriso. Evangeline não pôde evitar se sentir culpada.

- Você se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos?

Ela suspirou, desviando o seu olhar.

- Lembro. Foi no início de janeiro... Gaby decidiu bancar o cupido armou o nosso encontro.

Ele riu-se.

- Mas eu te conheci antes. – Evangeline ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Foi no réveillon, há exatos três anos, na casa de Gaby.

- Eu não me lembro disso.

Ele sorriu, acariciando levemente o rosto dela.

- Você não me viu. Eu apenas passei por lá para fazer um favor a Gabrielle. Era quase meia-noite... Você estava usando um vestido azul-marinho. – Ele suspirou – E era a mulher mais bonita daquele lugar.

Ela sentiu o coração falhar por um momento. Abriu a boca, para tentar parar John... mas ele apenas continuou.

- Eu acho que me apaixonei por você naquele dia... no momento em que eu vi o seu sorriso pela primeira vez, eu sabia que você era quem eu queria para o resto da minha vida.

- John, por favor...

- E essa era a música que estava tocando. – Ele se aproximou, encostando os seus lábios no ouvido de Evangeline e, quase num sussurro, acompanhou a música. – _You're just too good to be true... I can't take my eyes off you... You feel like heaven to touch... I wanna hold you so much_... Eu nunca esqueci.

A culpa, naquele momento, era muito maior do que Evangeline podia agüentar... A dor no seu peito era muito mais forte do que ela imaginava ser possível. Assim, sem mais conseguir conter-se, deixou que lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto.

Lágrimas erroneamente interpretadas por John.

- John... – ela disse, num fio de voz, sentindo as suas mãos tremerem... odiando-se por fazer aquilo – Algo aconteceu durante esses últimos dias...

Ele sorriu, enxugando levemente as lágrimas dela.

- Agora não, Evan. Agora eu tenho que lhe falar, antes que eu enlouqueça... ou perca a coragem. Você sabe como está a minha vida ultimamente, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei...

Ele pigarreou. Uma gota de suor começou a cair da testa dele e a sua expressão deixava claro que ele estava muito nervoso. Por um momento, Evangeline teve a vã esperança que ele acabaria o namoro.

Mas ela apenas viu emoção nos olhos de John... Olhos que, pela primeira vez, ela via marejados.

- Meu pai está cada vez pior... a minha família está desmoronando por causa disso. E eu sei que terei que passar cada vez mais tempo longe da minha casa... e talvez longe de você.

- Eu entendo. Acho que o seu pai deve ser uma prioridade em sua vida, agora e--

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu acho que... – Ele a interrompeu. – Tem vezes que eu acho que vou enlouquecer... Mas, então, eu penso em você. Eu penso nessa música, e no seu sorriso lindo... Eu penso na sua voz, nas suas manias, na textura dos seus lábios... Eu penso em seu corpo, junto ao meu... Eu penso no seu abraço e nas suas palavras de conforto... – a primeira lágrima desceu dos olhos de John. – Quando eu penso nisso, Evan, tudo fica bem.

- John...

- Por favor – ele disse rapidamente – Por favor, não me interrompa. Por favor, não diga nada até que eu termine!

Quase num gesto desesperado, ele beijou os lábios dela. As lágrimas salgadas dos dois se misturaram.

- No meio de toda essa loucura, a única coisa que eu tenho de realmente bom é você. Você

é a _única_ coisa boa em minha vida. – Ele baixou a cabeça – Eu amo você, Evan e...

Com o coração dilacerado, Evangeline viu John tirar do bolso do seu paletó uma caixinha de jóia. Dentro dela, um lindo anel de noivado brilhava para ela, refletindo em sua pedra todas as coisas que ela teria de abdicar se a aceitasse...

- Você realmente me faria feliz se aceitasse esse anel... e se me aceitasse como marido.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Sem conseguir raciocinar, ela apenas disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça:

- Eu... er... Sim.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjão para a minha mana linda, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**Dani, Vivi Prince Snape, Eris, Florence Snape, Lari-Chan, Lo1s, Anne Raven, Alicia Black W Lupin e DevilAir**__._


	17. O Detalhe Mais Perfeito

**XVII**

**O DETALHE MAIS PERFEITO**

No longo período em que o carro deslizou pelas ruas geladas de Liverpool, nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre os noivos. Evangeline não conseguir falar, tocar ou sequer olhar para John... não enquanto ocupava-se em dedilhar o diamante, que pesava como um fardo no seu anelar direito, e em pensar nas implicações que ele trazia.

Lentamente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o carro foi estacionado em frente à casa da mulher. Os primeiros flocos de neve da noite começaram a cair.

- Você está bem, Evan?

A mulher tentou sorrir, nervosa.

- Estou. É que...

- Você ainda não se acostumou com a idéia?

Dizendo isso, John acariciou levemente o rosto da noiva, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. Na escuridão da noite, os olhos acinzentados brilhavam como faróis, evidenciando que John estava feliz... Era um olhar de pura adoração.

A vontade de Evangeline, era confessar tudo que acontecera na semana anterior e finalmente ficar em paz com a sua consciência... Mas não conseguiu. Não teve coragem de revelar as verdades capazes que tirar o sorriso do rosto daquele homem. Assim, mais uma vez vislumbrando a mentira como a sua única alternativa, disse:

- E, deve ser isso. É um passo muito grande.

- Eu também acho, e isso também me assusta... Mas eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo. – Ele beijou suavemente o rosto dela. – Tudo o que eu quero é que você seja a minha mulher! Eu até consigo ver a cena: nós dois, morando no subúrbio, começando ter nossos filhos... É isso que você quer, também, eu tenho certeza.

A imagem fez o seu coração acelerar e a sua angústia crescer. Delicadamente, ela o afastou, querendo sair daquele carro tão rápido quanto possível.

- Eu estou cansada, John...

- Tem certeza? Meu plano era passar a noite inteira com você.

- Hoje não... por favor.

John respirou fundo e deu um sorriso triste, mas, como de costume, pareceu compreender a mulher. Gentilmente, acariciou-lhe a mão direita, perto do anel, e lhe beijou suavemente os lábios.

- Boa noite – Ele disse, despedindo-se.

Em fuga, Evangeline imediatamente tirou o cinto de segurança, pegou a sua bolsa e abriu a porta.

- Tchau, John.

- Amanhã de manhã virei te ver.

Evangeline não respondeu, concentrando-se apenas em sair do carro. Do lado de fora, envolta pela brisa gélida, finalmente conseguiu respirar. Sem olhar para trás, ela caminhou lentamente até a sua varanda, não se importando com o frio ou com os flocos de neve que caiam em seu rosto... Por fim, esperou ouvir o som do motor do carro sendo ligado para procurar as suas chaves.

Finalmente, abriu a porta da sua casa. Exatamente como o esperado, Severo estava no sofá, até então concentrado no livro O Senhor das Moscas. Ele não moveu nenhum músculo sequer ao perceber a chegada de Evangeline, mas os olhos negros incrivelmente penetrantes imediatamente encontraram os dela, fazendo todo o seu corpo estremecer.

Enquanto fechava a porta, ela tentou dissipar aquela tensão palpável com poucas palavras:

- Eu acho que--

- Eu sinto muito – Ele subitamente a interrompeu, antes que o seu orgulho o impedisse. Evangeline ficou estática: ele não era o tipo de homem que se desculpava. – Pelo que eu disse essa manhã. Eu estava errado.

Ela suspirou, evitando os olhos negros. Aproximou-se dele.

- Tudo bem.

- Então nó--

- Ele me pediu em casamento.

Os olhos frios recaíram sobre ela, mas, com o seu coração palpitando, Evangeline não teve a coragem de olhá-los. Com a cabeça baixa, ouviu a voz pausada e ligeiramente perigosa soar.

- E?

- E eu disse sim.

Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta daquela sala por longos minutos, até que Evangeline teve coragem de erguer o seu rosto e voltar a mirar Severo. Os olhos negros jamais foram tão intensos; jamais a deixaram tão sem fôlego... Mas o rosto daquele homem era como um quadro em branco – pálido, vazio e totalmente sem emoções.

Ele jamais a intimidara tanto quando naquele momento.

- Eu devo perguntar o motivo, Evangeline?

Ela respirou fundo e com sinceridade tentou se explicar:

- Eu não fazia idéia que ele me pediria em casamento e--

- Eu não tenho certeza se entendi, então me corrija caso eu esteja errado: você foi pega de surpresa e por isso aceitou? Porque não conseguiu _improvisar_ uma resposta diferente?

- Severo...

- No entanto – ele a interrompeu com voz alta –, até onde eu sei, não existem muitas opções de resposta para um pedido de casamento: você diz sim, ou você diz não! O que me leva a crer que você _quis_ responder sim. Então você gosta dessa situação? Estar com dois?

Evangeline fechou os olhos, sem querer brigar. Não tinha condições físicas ou mentais de se exaltar como o fizera naquela manhã. Assim, apenas respirou fundo, magoada, e desabou no sofá, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos. Tentou manter a sua voz calma, apesar da rápida irritação provocada pelas acusações e pela falta de compreensão.

- Como, depois de tudo, você ainda pode pensar que eu quero continuar nessa situação? Será que você simplesmente não me conhece? Eu nunca quis--

- Se eu bem me lembro, foi você quem veio para cima de mim.

- Você queria! – O olhou, fazendo força para não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair dos seus olhos. – Tanto quanto eu! E quando eu disse que acabaria com o meu relacionamento, esse realmente era meu desejo!

- A pergunta que não quer calar é: qual relacionamento você queria acabar?

Evangeline mordeu o lábio inferior. Levantou-se, se aproximando de Severo e segurando o rosto dele num gesto quase desesperado. A expressão do homem imediatamente contorceu-se em fúria.

- Severo, me escute! Eu fiquei encurralada! Eu _não_ tive opções! Por favor, pare de fazer isso comigo... por favor, eu não quero brigar hoje! Não de novo! Não pelo mesmo motivo! Eu vou consertar isso!

Com o mais puro desdém, ele tirou as mãos de Evangeline de si e a afastou, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

- Você não vai, Evangeline. Você vai deixar as coisas exatamente como estão. Você vai dizer que tentou, _mas_ teve pena dele! Você vai dizer que quis, _mas_ não tinha opções! Sempre haverá um _mas_ e, no fim, você simplesmente não vai ter coragem de fazer _nada_. Você disse que eu não te conheço, mas é justamente o contrário: eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você vai levar isso até o fim.

E saiu em direção à porta.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente parar aqui e conversar? Se eu tenho todo esse efeito sobre você; se a mera idéia de eu me casar com outro te deixa assim, por que você não pode me dá dois minutos para que eu me explique? Por que você não pode tentar me entender?

- Eu já entendi.

Severo vestiu um pesado casaco negro sobre a sua roupa.

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu acredito que Alexandra esteja me esperando. Vou terminar a minha relação com ela... nos mesmos moldes que você terminou a sua, talvez.

E saiu, deixando uma Evangeline só.

A mulher respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando impedir que uma lágrima de revolta escapasse pelos seus olhos. Sentiu-se tentada a ligar para John e tentar esquecer o homem complicado e rude que saíra pela sua porta... Mas, no fim, sentiu que a única companhia que lhe faria bem naquela noite era a sua cama... e a garrafa de vinho que lhe esperava na geladeira.

XxXxXxX

Alexandra morava no subúrbio, numa casa grande, espaçosa e ricamente mobiliada. Era tão perfeitamente decorada, que quase lembrava a Severo das casas das famílias tradicionais do mundo bruxo. Naturalmente, nada daquilo fora conseguido com o esforço de Alexandra na modesta "Mil Ervas"; era fruto de um oneroso divórcio.

Quando Severo chegou, imediatamente viu dezenas de pessoas amontoadas nos jardins, envoltas em seus casacos e segurando as suas taças de champanhe, enquanto aproveitavam os fogos que não haviam sido laçados à meia-noite. O negro de suas vestes contrastava com as roupas das pessoas e com o manto de neve que cobria o jardim, mas, ainda assim, ele conseguiu adentrar a festa despercebido por quase todos. De fato, apenas ganhou a imediata atenção de _uma_ pessoa.

Alexandra, logo que o percebeu, deixou o seu grupo de amigos e encaminhou-se à Severo. Ela parecia uma bela estátua de gelo, com o casaco de peles totalmente branco, seus cabelos loiros esparramando-se por ele e a sua pele alva. Um sorriso vacilante desenhou-se em seus lábios.

- Feliz 1999.

Severo quase sorriu, sentindo o ímpeto de tocar a mulher... Mas, quando as mãos longas insinuaram-se em direção a ela, Alexandra esquivou-se.

- Feliz ano novo – ele respondeu.

Alexandra suspirou, bebericando o uísque que trazia consigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Stephen?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, pegando do garçom que passava por eles um copo da mesma bebida âmbar que Alexandra aproveitava.

- Eu imaginei que você daria uma festa.

- Eu não me lembro de ter te convidado, no entanto. Se não me falha a memória, você foi convidado para a festa de _Natal_ e não apareceu. Nem me ligou. Nem deu notícias desde então.

- Faz apenas uma semana.

A mulher desviou os seus olhos dos dele.

- Acho que nós podemos dispensar a conversa constrangedora e fingir que nada aconteceu; fingir que sempre fomos apenas amigos.

- Eu não vim para acabar com você, caso esteja pensando isso.

- Pois devia.

Havia apenas uma coisa que Severo realmente não gostava em Alexandra: ela era transparente demais, e aquilo o afetava. Naquele momento, quando ela o olhou novamente e os seus olhos estavam avermelhados e marejados, ele sinceramente quis sentir por ela todo o desejo que sentia por Evangeline.

- Como está Evangeline?

Ele crispou os lábios tomando um gole da sua bebida.

- Não sei. Provavelmente com o noivo.

- Noivo... Eu jamais pensei que ela se tornaria noiva de John.

- Já eu, sempre soube que sim.

Os olhos azuis de Alexandra o procuraram.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Sobre?

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Stephen, se você tivesse a mínima noção do quão óbvios os seus sentimentos por Evangeline são, não faria essa pergunta idiota. – Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas Alexandra o interrompeu. – E não venha dizer que ela é sua sobrinha: eu sei que não.

Severo estudou Alexandra por um momento, imaginando como aquela mulher conseguira lê-lo com tanta facilidade. Sabendo que seria muito indigno continuar mentindo, ele apenas bufou.

- Agora? Ela está noiva.

- Mas vocês ficaram juntos. Acredite, digo por experiência própria: namorado, marido ou noivo, todos são os mesmo na hora de trair.

- Eu nunca disse--

- É a única coisa que explica o sumiço durante os últimos cinco dias. Eu tentei ligar para a casa de Evangeline, mas estava desligado. – Ela deu um meio-sorriso. – É sério: está tudo bem.

Severo a olhou com admiração, surpreso pela atitude de Alexandra e reconhecendo nela uma maturidade masoquista que jamais lhe creditaria. Surpreendentemente, ele preferiria que ela fizesse um escândalo, como esperado de qualquer mulher traída; dessa forma seria mais fácil despedir-se dela sem remorso.

- Faltei com respeito a você e, por isso, eu peço desculpas.

Alexandra fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria. Não se desculpe.

- Você tem todo direito de ficar--

- _Mas eu não estou_. Quer dizer, eu estou furiosa, claro; é normal... Mas eu traí o meu ex-marido há alguns anos, então acho sei pelo que vocês passaram. Eu posso ter todos os defeitos do mundo, Stephen, mas hipocrisia não é um deles. Eu _entendo_ vocês. – Ela suspirou. – Então responda: o que você vai fazer agora?

Severo deu de ombros.

- Nada. Evangeline se comprometeu a passar a vida ao lado dele, e ela cumpre as suas promessas. Eu não posso fazer muito contra John Anderson, _o homem perfeito_. – Seus lábios torceram-se numa curvinha sarcástica ao lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Evangeline no dia em que eles fizeram amor. – E eu sou apenas o defeituoso Sr. Darcy.

- Bem... Bridget Jones ficou com ele, e não com o _perfeito_ Daniel Cleaver!

Severo franziu o cenho.

- _O que_?

- Oh! – Alexandra riu-se. – Você está falando de Orgulho e Preconceito, claro! Você _jamais_ gastaria o seu tempo em algo como O Diário de Bridget Jones! Isso é coisa para mentes mais simplórias, como a minha... De qualquer forma, a situação encaixa-se bem em O Diário; John está _longe_ de ser perfeito.

- Como?

- Ele também te enganou?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Meu ex-marido é advogado; John trabalhava com ele, na firma do meu ex-sogro, então eu o conheço há uns dez anos. John é provavelmente a pessoa mais manipuladora que eu conheço. Ele é o melhor em joguetes psicológicos e costuma conseguir tudo o que quer. Se você não tirá-lo do caminho, ele passará por cima de você. Ele sabe como fazer isso.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso?

Alexandra suspirou pesadamente e tentou sorrir.

- Porque eu gosto de você. Apesar de tudo, eu gosto muito de você, Stephen. E, se você está apaixonado por ela e ela por você, quem sou eu para impedir que algo aconteça? – Ele não conseguiu responder àquilo. – Bem... aproveite a festa! Você sabe que é bem-vindo aqui. – Ela sorriu. – Eu tenho que cuidar dos meus convidados.

Dizendo isso, Alexandra voltou à balbúrdia da festa, deixando-o só.

XxXxXxX

As festas de Alexandra tinham a fama de jamais terminarem antes do amanhecer... E a grande festa que comemorou a chegada do ano de 1999 jamais poderia ser diferente. Assim, mesmo com o dia já claro, ainda haviam por volta de quinze pessoas na casa da mulher.

Naturalmente, todos os convidados remanescentes estavam embriagados e, em voz alta, conversavam sobre _bug_ do milênio, apocalipse e futebol – fosse a vitória da França na Copa do Mundo ou as chances do Liverpool no campeonato europeu.

Severo, no entanto, apenas esquivava-se das conversas fúteis, bebericando o seu uísque e esperando que a única pessoa ligeiramente sóbria fosse lhe fazer companhia... Mas Alexandra preferiu passar a madrugada longe dele, apenas se aproximando naquele momento.

- Sobre Orgulho e Preconceito: sempre me revoltou o destino de Caroline Bingley! Ela apenas queria a atenção do Sr. Darcy! Ela também o ama e também merece ser feliz.

- Por que você está falando isso?

- Eu apenas quero que você se lembre disso... Caso não dê certo com Elizabeth! – Suspirou. – São quase nove da manhã. Eu acho que vou começar a expulsar o pessoal.

- Você está começando por mim?

Alexandra deu um sorriso divertido.

- Bem... Sim.

Severo, da maneira discreta e disfarçada que lhe era peculiar, sorriu de volta. Deixou que a mulher viesse ao seu encontro e depositasse em seu rosto um carinhoso beijo, antes de lhe entregar o copo de uísque e deixar a casa.

Uma grossa camada de neve cobria Liverpool naquela manhã. Mas, enquanto ele fazia o longo caminho até o metrô, não era no frio que ele pensava: as palavras de Alexandra não saiam da sua cabeça. Severo sempre achara que sabia julgar as pessoas; como, então, o que ela dissera sobre John poderia fazer sentido?

Durante o seu caminho, ele analisou todas as ações e palavras já diferidas por John; todas que ele podia se lembrar... Mas não achou nada. Nada que pudesse mudar a sua opinião a respeito daquele homem.

Mal sabia ele, que não demoraria a encontrar tais motivos.

Quando Severo finalmente chegou em casa, já chegara à conclusão que o que Alexandra expressara era tão-somente uma implicância; mas que o que fora dito sobre tirar John do caminho antes que ele expulsasse Severo totalmente da vida de Evangeline fazia total sentido. Assim, pronto para seguir os conselhos surpreendentes de Alexandra e fazer as pazes com a morena, ele entrou em casa.

Mas o que ele encontrou não era o previsto ou o querido: esparramado no sofá, John confortavelmente lia o jornal. E, assim que o viu, sorriu-lhe.

- Severo, oi!

A surpresa o fez emudecer, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Severo sentiu um antigo ódio aflorar, junto com a necessidade bruta de querer fazer mal... de querer ferir o inimigo.

- John. – Cumprimentou friamente. Mas o homem não pareceu perceber a hostilidade. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

O sorriso de John abriu-se.

- Eu dormi aqui.

- _Dormiu_?

- Ora, Severo, você sabe que a sua sobrinha não é mais uma criança. Eu a pedi em casamento, ela aceitou, nós comemoramos! Simples assim.

- Eu ainda estava aqui quando ela chegou em casa. Ela estava sozinha.

- Sim, mas ela me telefonou. Disse que pediu que você saísse de casa para podermos ficar juntos... obrigado por isso, à propósito.

Ele respirou fundo, controlando seus pensamentos. Lentamente, sentou-se ao lado daquele que tinha acabado de declarar como inimigo. Os olhos negros jamais deixando os olhos acinzentados, como um animal prestes a abater a sua presa.

- Você me agradece?

- Sim. Tive uma noite maravilhosa.

Os olhos estreitaram-se.

- Imagino que sim.

- Algum problema?

Os lábios finos se crisparam, numa tentativa de disfarçar a curva maldosa que se formava. Os olhos negros, no entanto, não disfarçaram, brilhando perigosamente.

- Não. Apenas acho estranho...

- O que?

- Evangeline ter aceitado se casar com você.

John calou-se por um tempo, antes de perguntar:

- Por quê?

- Apenas você não percebeu, John: eu não sou tio de Evangeline. Nem primo. Ou parente de qualquer grau. Sou apenas um homem solteiro, que passou todos esses meses ao lado de uma mulher atraente. – Riu-se. – Agora, por que você não junta dois mais dois e começa a imaginar o que acontecia nessa casa quando você não estava?

O rosto de John, no entanto, não expressou surpresa, dor ou ódio, como Severo pensou que ocorreria. Ao contrário, tornou-se duro de uma forma que ele jamais pensaria ver naquele homem. Os olhos cinzas empalideceram, de uma forma que muito lhe lembrou os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy, quando prestes a matar.

Mas Severo apenas o encarou, sustentando um olhar tão frio quanto, sem medo ou vergonha. Afinal, na guerra você tinha que ser impiedoso... E o que era o amor, se não uma grande, sangrenta e violenta guerra?

- Ao contrário do que você pensa, Severo – A voz fria de John cortou o silêncio –, eu não sou tão ingênuo. Eu já havia imaginado que as suas intenções aqui não eram boas.

Severo rolou os olhos, acentuando a sua máscara fria e recostando-se no sofá.

- _Intenções_? Você não me ouviu?

- Eu ouvi. E acredito que, o que quer que tenha acontecido entre vocês, você aumentou e encheu de malícia. Ao contrário de _você_, eu conheço Evangeline. Eu conheço o seu caráter e eu conheço o respeito que ela tem por si e pelos outros. E, se algo realmente chegou _perto_ de acontecer, você deveria tratá-la com mais respeito.

Ele considerou o que o seu rival dissera, sabendo que ele estava certo. Mas o sorriso sarcástico no canto dos seus lábios não morreu. E, com o mesmo tom ferrenho, ele disse:

- Acredite no que lhe convir.

- O que convém acreditar é que ela vai se casar comigo. É que ela vai ficar comigo para o resto da vida, e você vai ficar só. Então, não importa o que houve: eu ganhei.

- Isso não é uma competição.

Foi a vez de John de sorrir.

- Não é? Porque você acha que eu fazia questão de exibir a você a minha felicidade? O que você acha que, naquele dia, eu fui fazer na biblioteca? Eu apenas entrei lá porque te vi! E eu queria mostrar que estava na frente da disputa. _Você foi o único que não percebeu_. Isso se tornou uma competição há muito tempo, Severo. Eu não acreditava que você fosse o ingênuo.

Por um momento, Severo ficou sem fala, apenas vendo o homem se levantar e encaminhar-se para a porta. Ele já havia a aberto, quando ele finalmente pôde dizer:

- Parabéns, então.

John virou-se.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo menos eu tenho o meu prêmio de consolação: sempre que fechar os meus olhos, poderei visualizar o... Como você chama? Ah! O "detalhe mais perfeito".

John pareceu perder o ar por um instante.

- O que você disse?

- O detalhe mais perfeito. É assim que você costuma chamar aquelas três adoráveis pintinhas que Evangeline tem perto do umbigo, não?

- Como você--?

- Eu preciso ser mais óbvio? Eu dormi com ela. – A curvinha infame acentuou-se. – Acredita, agora?

John não respondeu, apenas virando-se e, como um raio, saindo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Desculpem a demora! A vida ta phoda, ultimamente!_

_Bjus para a minha maninha linda, a __**Shey**__, que betou esse cap em tempo recorde! E, naturalmente, para as leitoras perfeitas que revisaram: __**Vivi Prince Snape, Dani, Lari-Chan, Eris, Florence Snape, Lo1s e Anne Raven**__._


	18. Negue

**XVIII**

**NEGUE**

- ...e é isso.

Evangeline suspirou quando, depois de longas duas horas, terminou de relatar à sua amiga de infância tudo o que ocorrera em sua vida desde o Natal. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam lhe deixado confusa, triste e extremamente perdida; confiava que, ao recorrer à amiga, encontraria palavras de conforto e sábios conselhos, como de costume... Mas Gabrielle apenas ficou calada, olhando-a no mais absoluto choque.

- Gaby, por favor, diga alguma coisa.

A loira respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dos de Evangeline.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que você agiu bem?

- Eu quero que você me aconselhe, oras! E que não me julgue!

- Evey, eu não posso dizer o que você deve fazer ou não, já que nunca me meti nesse tipo de situação! A única coisa que eu sei é que estarei ao seu lado, independentemente do que você decidir.

Evangeline mordeu nervosamente o lábio inferior.

- E o que você faria?

- Você me conhece: eu me casaria! John é um homem bom, bem-sucedido, bonito e que te venera... É difícil de encontrar algo assim hoje em dia! Eu não jogaria isso fora por um mero caso – A loira crispou os lábios quando viu Evangeline bufar e rolar os olhos. – Você queria a minha opinião, não queria? É essa!

- Eu _não posso_ me casar com o John.

- E por que não?

Evangeline enterrou o rosto em suas mãos e deu um gemido irritado. Pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela tarde, tentou explicar-se novamente à amiga:

- Eu o trai, Gaby! Por Deus, como eu vou olhar para ele de novo?! Como eu vou conseguir dormir com ele, sabendo que o trai?!

Gabrielle franziu o cenho.

- Você não dormiu com ele ainda? O que você fez quando ele te pediu em casamento?

- Eu disse que estava cansada, e ele entendeu.

- Viu? – Gabrielle deu uma risada abafada. – O homem é um santo! Qualquer outro exigiria uma compensação depois de presentear a namorada com um anel de noivado! Murillo me fez fazer coisas _absurdas_!

- Me poupe dos detalhes, Gaby.

- De qualquer forma, uma mentirinha ou outra não faz mal! São elas que conservam o casamento! E, no mais, você o ama... não ama?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer isso! Eu não sei o que fazer, Gaby. Eu _não posso_ continuar mentindo para John; simplesmente não é certo! E Severo...

- ..._é um canalha_?

Evangeline deu um sorriso confidente para a amiga.

- Sim, ele é. Na maior parte do tempo.

Um choro angustiado de criança foi ouvido ao longe. Gabrielle rolou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Prendendo os seus cabelos loiros num nó, levantou-se do sofá e desapareceu pelo corredor estreito de sua casa. Quando voltou, poucos minutos depois, trazia consigo um dos gêmeos e uma mamadeira.

- O que você quer dizer com "_na maioria do tempo_"?

- Tem horas que ele é o _melhor_ homem que eu já conheci, Gaby. É por isso que eu acho que eu sinto essa atração tão forte por ele.

- Ah, entendi... – Gabrielle sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto começava a alimentar o seu filho. – Ele é bom de cama.

O rosto de Evangeline avermelhou-se imediatamente, mas ela não pôde evitar um sorriso divertido ao ouvir a indiscrição da Gabrielle.

- Não é isso!

- Então ele é ruim? – Gabrielle perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, achando graça do constrangimento da amiga. Depois de um momento, no entanto, voltou a falar seriamente. – Fale o que quiser, Evey, eu simplesmente não vou acreditar que esse homem chegou à sua vida e você imediatamente esqueceu os três anos que passou ao lado de John. Eu sei que você tem essa noção maravilhosa e lúdica da vida, onde as pessoas se apaixonam e são eternos namorados; mas não é isso que acontece nos relacionamentos entre adultos, sabia?

"Você acha que a Cinderela foi feliz para sempre? Não! Ela provavelmente está enorme de gorda, rodeada de pirralhos, enquanto o príncipe dela sai por aí, dizendo que vai só dar passadinha no pub com os amigos! O tempo desgasta os relacionamentos. A paixão diminui; quase some. As pessoas ficam cheias de dúvidas e medos, e acabam atraídas por outras pessoas! É normal!"

- Então por que eu devo casar?

Gabrielle sorriu, olhando para o bebê em seus braços.

- Porque vale à pena. Meu marido e eu estamos longe de formar um casal perfeito, mas eu não consigo me imaginar envelhecendo ao lado de outra pessoa. Porque, mesmo depois de uma grande briga, eu sei que o amo. Porque eu sei que, quando todo o desejo desaparecer, eu ainda vou adorar ficar ao lado dele, mesmo que apenas relembrando como a nossa juventude foi boa.

"Eu me lembro que logo depois de você conhecer John você veio à minha casa e me disse que aquele era o homem da sua vida. O que você tem que se perguntar, Evey, é se ele _ainda_ é; é se você ainda consegue pensar em passar a sua vida inteira ao lado dele. E, se a sua resposta for sim, então vale a pena deixar de dormir algumas noites remoendo a culpa por tê-lo traído, se isso significa _ter_ esse futuro".

Evangeline abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu tento. Mas, quando eu visualizo esse futuro, eu não tenho mais certeza se o quero, Gaby!

- E com _ele_? Com Severo?

Evangeline apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos. Para uma amiga de longa data, como Gabrielle, não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para entender.

- Deus...

- O que foi? – Evangeline voltou a olhar a amiga, com os olhos ligeiramente marejados. Gabrielle estava boquiaberta.

- Você o ama!

A morena piscou duas vezes, olhando totalmente incrédula para a amiga. As suas faces imediatamente tornaram-se escarlate.

- Não! É impossível! Eu não o conheço o suficiente, e só estive com ele por uma semana!

- Negue, então. – Evangeline suspirou, descobrindo que não conseguia negar. Mais uma vez, a sua amiga estava certa: _o amava_. Pelo canto do seu olho, ela viu Gabrielle sorrir. – Eu tenho que dar o meu braço a torcer, então: os canalhas são mais interessantes.

Evangeline sorriu e baixou a cabeça.

- Você vai ficar do meu lado, não é?

- Murillo vai brigar comigo por isso e John vai me odiar eternamente, mas eu sou _sua_ amiga.

- Obrig--

Mas Evangeline não pôde terminar o seu agradecimento, pois a campanhinha estridente da casa de Gabrielle soou. A amiga lhe sorriu, entregando-lhe o seu filho e se levantando. Entretida com o bebê, Evangeline não pôde ver quem chegara... até escutar a voz de John.

- Evangeline! Eu sabia que você estaria aqui!

Ela se virou lentamente, não reconhecendo o brilho estranho nos olhos de John. Gabrielle, no entanto, conhecia: era o brilho perigoso visto algumas vezes por ela quando John perdia uma causa particularmente onerosa. Mordendo os lábios à obvia fúria do homem à sua frente, encaminhou-se até a amiga, tomou-lhe gentilmente o bebê...

- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós.

...E saiu.

Evangeline suspirou, levantando-se. Nervosa, tentou sorrir.

- O que houve?

John respirou fundo, aproximando-se ligeiramente de Evangeline. Com a voz forçosamente calma, disse:

- Eu sempre soube que você não tem todo caráter que demonstra. Mas jamais, nem por um segundo, eu pensaria que você seria capaz de fazer algo tão baixo. – Evangeline perdeu o ar. – É apenas por isso que eu vim te dar a oportunidade de dizer que nada houve entre você e Snape.

Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não parecia capaz de produzir som algum. John respirou fundo e assentiu.

- A mulher que eu conheci passaria dias me odiando por sequer _pensar_ nisso. Você se lembra dela, Evan? Você se lembra do que você era, ou você esqueceu completamente, enquanto dava para o seu "_tio_"?

Todo o sangue pareceu subir ao seu rosto. Evangeline olhou boquiaberta para o noivo, sentindo o peso das palavras atingi-la com ferocidade.

- John, eu--

- O quê? Não quer ouvir esse tipo de coisa? A princesinha vai ficar constrangida e extremamente magoada por isso? Princesinhas, Evangeline, não dormem com qualquer um, sabia?

- Eu não--

- Princesinhas são respeitáveis, o que você mostrou não ser. – Ela tentou revidar, mas John logo a cortou. – Vadias, por outro lado, agem exatamente como você. São fáceis e não são confiáveis. – Mais uma vez, ela tentou falar. – _Vadias_. Você já imaginou que pode ser uma--?

- _Deixe-me falar_! – Ela disse alta e rapidamente, antes que John a interrompesse mais uma vez. Sentiu uma lágrima escapar pelos seus olhos. – Eu sinto muito! De verdade! Eu não queria te magoar, ou fazer mal a qualquer pessoa, mas _aconteceu_! Eu não pude evitar--

- Fale baixo – Ele falou com os dentes cerrados. – Estamos na casa de uma amiga, você não tem direito de fazer nenhum escândalo aqui.

Ela respirou fundo, enxugando as suas lágrimas. Tentou controlar o tom de voz.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer...

- Você não tem que dizer nada. Ele já disse tudo. Ele me disse _quando_; ele me disse _onde_; ele me disse _quantas vezes_; ele me disse o que vocês faziam _antes_; ele me disse o que vocês faziam _depois_; ele me disse o que você _sussurrava_; ele me disse como você gozava e _quantas vezes_ você gozou; ele me disse _onde_ colocou; ele me disse o que você mais gostou; ele me dis--

- PARE! – Ela desabou no sofá, tentando controlar a sua respiração ofegante e o choro convulsivo. Sentiu-se nua, humilhada, usada... e se odiou por ter confiado em alguém vil como Snape. – _Pare_...

John aproximou-se, olhando-a com os seus olhos acinzentados. Não havia dor, não havia pena... havia apenas ódio.

- Parar? Por quê? Pelas descrições dele, você se divertiu muito. Pensei que gostaria de reviver.

- _Pare_...

Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu que deveria ter pedido para ele parar, quando começou a descrever detalhes do seu corpo. Desculpe-me, Evan, mas eu não vou ter pena de você. Você não merece. E, se você pensar no assunto, foi ele quem te humilhou enquanto falava com um sorriso das variadas formas que te comeu; e não eu.

- _Pare_...

- Ainda em questão de caráter, acho que ele te enganou da mesmíssima forma que você me enganou, não?

Sem mais palavras, ele deu um risinho e saiu da casa.

Lentamente, atônita, Gabrielle voltou à sala... abraçou a amiga e, em silêncio, tentou consolá-la.

XxXxXxX

Enquanto Gabrielle dizia as poucas palavras de consolo que podia imaginar serem apropriadas à situação, a mágoa de Evangeline começou a dar lugar ao ódio. Quem ele pensava ser? Quem era ele para entrar em sua vida, ditar as regras, revelar as suas intimidades...?

No fim, Evangeline estava muito nervosa e ansiando por um encontro com Severo. Rapidamente, Gabrielle tratou de deixá-la em casa... Tão-logo desceu do carro, a morena apressou-se pelo jardim e varanda... sentiu que o seu coração podia explodir enquanto escancarava a porta e encontrava imediatamente um Severo que, tranqüilo, lia no sofá.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ergueu cinicamente uma sobrancelha, sabendo imediatamente que John fora procurá-la.

- Lendo.

- Não! – Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. – Com a minha vida! Com que direito você falou para John--?

Severo levantou-se, aproximando-se de Evangeline e intimidando-a com seu porte e altura. A mulher, no entanto, não se esquivou; apenas continuou a encará-lo com furiosos olhos castanhos. Com a voz alta, ele a interrompeu.

- Com o direito que eu tenho de falar o que acontece na _minha_ vida para quem eu quiser! Ao contrário de você, eu decidi não mentir, Evangeline! Se isso deixou John triste, o problema é dele; ele que cresça e aprenda a lidar com a vida! Ele era um obstáculo, eu o tirei do caminho. Simples assim.

Evangeline deixou os seus olhos novamente encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Um obstáculo? – Ela disse baixo, com dentes cerrados, e com a voz cheia de revolta. – _Um obstáculo_?! Ele é uma pessoa! Ele não é uma peça num jogo Xadrez que você descarta por ser um obstáculo!

Severo riu-se, achando a escolha da metáfora da mulher no mínimo irônica, depois do que fora dito por John naquela manhã, sobre tudo ser um jogo.

- Um jogo... è interessante que você tenha mencionado isso, pois--

- É isso o que tudo significa para você, não é? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Um jogo. Parabéns, Severo, você ganhou! Você conseguiu! Você terminou o meu relacionamento, minha amizade, ou qualquer outro vínculo que eu poderia ter com John! Você acabou até mesmo com o respeito, que era justamente o que eu mais queria preservar! Espero que você esteja feliz!

- Na verdade, eu estou.

Severo olhou Evangeline com os seus olhos incrivelmente negros cheios de sarcasmo, raiva e mágoa... e ela devolveu o olhar com os mesmos sentimentos; pela primeira vez, com uma intensidade tão forte quanto a dele.

- E agora nós podemos ser felizes para sempre?! – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, quase mostrando divertimento. – Foi o que você achou que aconteceria?! Eu chegaria aqui e me jogaria nos seus braços, esquecendo completamente que você faz o que quer, o que lhe é conveniente, sem jamais pensar nos outros? Esquecendo que obviamente você não é digno de confiança?

O sorriso sarcástico morreu e, pela primeira vez naquela discussão, apesar das insinuações e acusações dantes deferidas, ele a olhou com revolta.

- Eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse ferir a sua confiança.

- Mesmo?

Deixando que a primeira lágrima caísse pelos seus olhos, Evangeline encaminhou-se em passos largos para a mesinha no canto da sala, onde ficava o telefone. Com um movimento brusco, ela segurou o fio solto e ergueu-o.

- Com que direito você fez isso? Desde quando...?

Ele sustentou o olhar, mas não moveu um só músculo.

- Eu esperei meses para te levar para a cama; não deixaria nada atrapalhar, depois de finalmente conseguir.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, soltando o fio.

- _Nada_. É como eu disse, quando você quer algo, você passa por cima de qualquer um. É uma questão de tempo até você ter que passar por cima de mim! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

- Eu jamais--

- Mentira! Você passou por cima da minha confiança, quando falou sobre a nossa intimidade para John!

Severo calou-se, olhando incrédulo para mulher à sua frente; não acreditando que ela estava fazendo tanto escândalo apenas por ele ter contado ao outro que fizera sexo com ela. Finalmente tendo uma epifania, ele cruzou os braços e deixou brotar novamente o seu sorriso sarcástico.

- Você está triste por eu ter posto um fim no seu relacionamento doentio?

Ela mordeu o lábio, dando um passo para trás.

- Não ouse falar do meu relacionamento.

- Você mentia para ele o tempo inteiro. Se você realmente quisesse ter algo com ele, não teria precisado mentir; sobre quem você é, sua família... Eu não teria sido o seu _tio_.

- Eu mentia porque não queria que ele soubesse o tipo de aberração que tenho em minha família!

Severo prendeu a respiração e calou-se por um minuto, esperando que Evangeline pedisse desculpa. Mas a desculpa não veio. Os olhos castanhos continuavam com o mesmo ódio, que não era cortado por nenhuma sombra de arrependimento.

Finalmente, com a voz lenta e perigosa, ele perguntou:

- É isso o que você pensa? Que eu sou uma aberração?

- Sim! – Ela disse igualmente lenta, venenosa... querendo machucar. – Uma aberração. Vocês não podem sequer se mostrar, porque ninguém os aceitaria! Vocês acabariam como atrações baratas de circo... O seu mundo não é esse. Você não pertence a esse lugar, e Deus sabe como eu sempre quis me livrar dessa parte podre da minha família! Como eu tenho vergonha dela! Eu quero ser normal, e não ficar me envolvendo em guerras que não são minhas, escondendo fugitivos de um mundo que não é meu!

- Você deveria ter dito isso antes.

- Você está aqui porque eu respeito o meu tio-avô. _Só_.

- Se você tivesse dito isso antes – ele disse, magoado, querendo também magoar. – eu teria te poupado os problemas. Seu tio-avô não me deve nada. Ele não me deve nenhum favor, e, mesmo que devesse, acho que isso teria sido pago no momento em que eu o matei.

Evangeline paralisou. As lágrimas de ódio imediatamente foram convertidas em lágrimas de tristeza, de decepção. Ela não queria, não podia acreditar naquilo... com o coração batendo rápido e angustiado, ela deu dois passos em direção a Severo.

Com a voz tremida, ela sussurrou:

- Você fez o que?!

- Na torre de astronomia da escola. Com um Avada Kedavra. Você conhece, não? A maldição da morte. Ele caiu da varanda com o impacto, deslizou pelo céu e estava morto antes de chocar-se contra o chão. Foi até poético.

Ela sentou-se, com a mão sobre o diafragma e tentando recuperar a sua respiração... sentindo-se vazia; sentindo-se mais magoada que achava ser possível... E, principalmente, sentindo que jamais conseguiria olhar para aquele homem novamente. O homem que ela amava.

Depois de longos minutos, a sua voz doce da mulher falou, calma e tristemente, a terrível constatação:

- Nós não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo.

- Suponho que não.

Ela calou-se mais uma vez. O seu corpo dormente levantou-se pesado... ela teve que fazer muita força para voltar a olhar o rosto daquele homem – mas não os seus olhos. _Os seus olhos nunca mais_. Respirou fundo e, lentamente, disse, com o coração doendo:

- Eu quero você fora da minha vida, Severo. Fora da minha vida, e fora da minha casa.

E ela não falou mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas segurou-se para não derramar mais nenhuma lágrima e não olhá-lo enquanto ele dava meia-volta e, em silêncio, arrumava a sua pequena mala e deixava a casa de Evangeline.

**XxXxXxX**

_Negue: Musica de Nelson Gonçalves cuja letra pode ser encontrada aqui: (**letras. terra. com.br/nelson-goncalves/47664/**)_

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bem, quanto à absurda demora para atualizar a fic: eu peço milhões de desculpas! Eu sei que é um saco ficar esperando por caps novos; e é justamente por isso que eu procuro me organizar para postar um cap por semana. Acontece que, ultimamente, a vida real está ocupadíssima... todo tempinho livre que eu consegui arrumar, usei para terminar o cap... infelizmente, o tempo livre foi escasso... até demais!_

_Só me resta esperar que vcs não tenham desistido da fic... E prometer continuar tentando (nem sempre conseguindo, como já se fez óbvio) manter atualizações regulares._

_A falta de tempo tbm me fez não responder às reviews... me perdoem! Please!_

_Anyways, beijinhos para a minha mana kérida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**Vivi Prince Snape**__ (a fic está prevista para durar até o cap 22! Está pertinho do fim, enton...), __**Lo1s **__(AhUhauHU!! John ainda é um bom partido! Mas ngm é perfeito, certo?), __**Florence Snape**__ (Brigadinha! xD ... E obrigada meeeeesmo por perdoar a demora!), __**Eris**__ (Sevvie não passava tanto tempo com John... no mais, ele prestava mais atenção à Evan! Hehehhe! Mas eu tbm tenho uma queda por homens maus e manipuladores... amor bandido! Heheheh!), __**Devil**__ (Heuheueheuh! Adorei a citação!!), __**Anne Raven**__ (Sim, ele ama a Evan... vc está certíssima), __**Dani**__ (Huahuahauha! Eu tbm amo quando o Sevvie fica mau! Lembra os velhos tempo, antes de JK transformá-lo num babaca) e __**Nick Sith**__ (JURO que eu atualizei tão rápido qto possível! Mas, sabe como eh... vida real...). _


	19. Notícias de um Mundo Estranho

**XIX**

**NOTÍCIAS DE UM MUNDO ESTRANHO**

- Você ainda trabalha aqui, ou eu devo te atender como cliente?

Com um sorriso ligeiramente brincalhão no rosto, Alexandra aproximou-se do homem que entrava na Mil Ervas. Severo Snape não tinha para onde ir e, ao ser expulso de casa por Evangeline, apenas conseguiu pensar em uma pessoa no mundo trouxa que poderia lhe ajudar. Era uma pena que Alexandra fosse a pessoa de quem ele menos merecia qualquer tipo de ajuda.

- Eu peço desculpas pela minha ausência nos últimos dias.

Ela deu de ombros, passando por Severo e fechando a pesada porta da loja, numa tentativa de fugir do frio britânico.

- Isso já foi explicado na noite passada, e eu ficaria feliz se não tivéssemos que discutir esse assunto. A propósito, você não deveria estar enfrentando uma ressaca, ao invés de vir aqui se desculpar? E como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Você comentou um dia que gostava de arrumar a sua loja no primeiro dia do ano.

Alexandra sorriu, desviando os olhos azuis dos dele.

- Isso é uma surpresa; eu nunca pensei que você prestasse atenção no que eu falava.

Severo nada disse, talvez pensando em qual seria a melhor forma de pedir qualquer coisa a Alexandra. A mulher, constrangida com o silêncio, abriu um sorriso e encaminhou-se rapidamente para os fundos da loja, onde guardava o seu estoque de ervas e algumas garrafas de bebida para os dias mais frios. Quando voltou, trazia consigo um vinho e dois tubos de ensaio.

- Vinho não combina com copo descartável, então... – ela entregou a Severo um dos tubos. – Foi a coisa mais parecida com taças que encontrei por aqui! – Sorrindo, ela abriu o vinho e serviu as taças improvisadas. – Diga-me, Stephen, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Severo tomou um gole do seu vinho e não olhou Alexandra quando pediu:

- Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar. _Provisoriamente_. Pode ser aqui na loja, mesmo.

Alexandra suspirou.

- O único lugar onde caberia uma cama seria no estoque, e eu não quero ninguém entrando e saindo de lá, como você bem sabe! Você não pode ficar aqui.

Severo assentiu, não contestando a resposta que já era esperada. Apenas lhe restava, então, voltar para a Rua da Fiação e tentar continuar escondido do mundo bruxo.

- Eu entendo. Nesse caso, eu devo lhe avisar que não mais poderei trabalhar aqui.

Alexandra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você vai deixar a loja só por causa disso?

- Não. – Severo suspirou. – Eu apenas não tenho onde ficar; então voltarei para a minha casa.

- Oh. Não se preocupe, eu não perguntarei nada. Se esse é o caso, eu conheço um albergue aqui perto. É bom e é barato. Você terá apenas que agüentar os jovens estrangeiros que se hospedam lá... às vezes a coisa fica selvagem.

- Me desculpe a sinceridade, Alexandra, mas com o salário que eu ganho, certamente não conseguirei me manter por mais de dez dias em nenhuma espelunca.

A mulher deu um meio-sorriso.

- Muito bem, aumentamos o seu salário então... Mas eu quero você aqui, Severo. Minha loja nunca vendeu tanto.

XxXxXxX

Depois de três anos de relacionamento, Evangeline tinha total liberdade de entrar no prédio onde John morava sem precisar se identificar e sem ser anunciada. O que era uma coisa boa, tendo em vista que, depois da sua infidelidade ter sido revelada, John provavelmente não queria vê-la ou conversar com ela.

Assim, a mulher pegou o elevador temerosa, mas sabendo que o ex-noivo a ouviria... mesmo que fosse apenas para dar um fim civilizado nos três anos de relacionamento. Logo estava de frente ao 12-B, onde John viva.

Bateu três vezes na porta. Não demorou para que ele a abrisse, com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui.

Evangeline suspirou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- Posso entrar?

John fechou os olhos por um tempo, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Evangeline pôde perceber o início de uma curva sarcástica nos lábios dele.

- Evangeline, você realmen--

- Por favor! – Ela o interrompeu. – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Você não ouviu o suficiente? Ou você acha que, por ter passado dois dias, eu me acalmei e serei gentil? – Ela baixou a cabeça. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, John continuou. – De qualquer forma, _eu_ não quero e nem tenho mais nada a te dizer. Pegue o resto de dignidade que você ainda tem e vá embora, Evangeline.

Os olhos inevitavelmente começaram a marejar. Mas Evangeline não se moveu.

- Mas _eu_ ainda tenho coisas para te falar. Então, pelos anos que passamos juntos, me deixe entrar. Mesmo que seja apenas para te devolver a aliança.

O homem suspirou, considerando o pedido da ex-noiva. Depois de um longo minuto, ele se afastou, deixando Evangeline entrar em sua casa.

Evangeline passeou pela sala nervosamente, tentando colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem; tentando descobrir como deveria se desculpar. Na mesa em que eles costumavam jantar, pilhas de papéis desarrumadas amontoavam-se.

- Você estava trabalho?

John recostou-se à porta e cruzou os braços. Os seus olhos acinzentados obviamente julgando Evangeline.

- Você sabe que eu me concentro mais no trabalho quando estou com problemas – ele deu uma risada amarga. – Acho que agora tenho o caso Chennyway vs. Howke nas mãos. Será que tenho que te agradecer por isso?

- John, por favor...

- Apenas deixe a aliança e vá, Evangeline.

Mas, mais uma vez, ela não foi. Apenas encaminhou-se para o homem, ficando de frente para ele... tão perto quanto aquela situação estranha e constrangedora permitia.

Com uma voz baixa, quase um sussurro, Evangeline revelou:

- Ele foi embora.

John ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ainda não se moveu.

- O que?

- Eu não sei se isso muda alguma coisa, mas eu o mandei sair da minha casa, logo depois da nossa briga. E ele saiu. – Ela respirou fundo, deixando a primeira lágrima escapar pelos seus olhos. – Eu nunca te contei quem ele realmente era... pois bem: ele foi um grande amigo do meu tio-avô, que me pediu para abrigá-lo, caso fosse necessário. Eu menti, dizendo que Severo era da minha família, porque não queria que você se preocupasse por um homem estranho estar em minha casa.

John desviou os olhos dos de Evangeline pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

- Eu não me preocuparia, porque eu confiava em você. Obviamente, eu estava errado. Mas eu fui ingênuo; a primeira vez que você falou da sua família foi quando me apresentou a ele. Eu acho que estava tão cego, que quis acreditar.

Ela suspirou.

- Sobre isso: eu quero pedir desculpas por nunca ter falado deles. Acontece que... – Ela gemeu baixinho, desviando os olhos; deixando claro o medo e a vergonha de falar sobre aquele assunto até então proibido. – As pessoas da minha família são... _diferentes_. Eles têm esse _culto_; uma sociedade alternativa e... eu acho que sempre quis te proteger disso; de uma forma que nenhum deles me protegeu. É outro mundo, do qual eu não pertenço! Eu sou deste mundo. Do _seu_ mundo.

- Um culto? – John revirou os olhos. – É isso que você escondeu?

- A maior parte deles não gosta das pessoas comuns, como nós. A minha avó teve um caso com um deles, que resultou no nascimento de mamãe. Esse homem não quis saber dela, ou de mim, de forma que a minha única ligação com eles era o meu tio-avô, por quem eu tinha um carinho imenso. Mas ele está morto, agora. Se não estivesse, eu o apresentaria a você.

John cerrou seus olhos.

- Por que você está me contando isso agora? É o seu jeito de pedir desculpas?

- Não – Evangeline voltou a olhá-lo, com um sorriso esperançoso. – A minha maneira de me desculpar foi esvaziar o meu armário, de modo de coubesse as suas roupas. Foi começar a reformar o quarto de hóspedes, pois eu sei que vai dar um lindo quarto de bebê. Foi abrir espaço na garagem para que o seu carro coubesse também. E limpar a bagunça do escritório, pois eu sei que você precisa de um lugar sossegado para trabalhar.

Ele suspirou, voltando a cravar os seus olhos acinzentados nos dela. O brilho de desdém que Evangeline desconhecia sumira... revelando para ela o verdadeiro John. O seu coração deu um pulo.

- Você tem idéia do que você fez?

- Tenho. E eu sei que eu não mereço que você me perdoe. Mas eu ainda amo você, e por isso eu estou aqui... pedindo que você não me peça para devolver esse anel.

- Então vamos nos casar. Agora.

Evangeline calou-se e desviou os seus olhos. O seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer.

- Você não devia ter hesitado, Evan.

E abriu a porta. Antes que Evangeline pudesse controlar os seus lábios, sussurrou.

- Ok.

- O que?

- Vamos marcar a data.

XxXxXxX

Os dias pareciam passar lentamente... numa morosidade letárgica que fez com que Severo simplesmente perdesse a noção das horas e dos dias. Ele não sabia o que o levava a acordar todas as manhãs, tomar seu desjejum com dezenas de jovens barulhentos nos seus vinte e poucos anos, nem o que lhe levava àquela lojinha, onde passaria o dia inteiro tão-somente procrastinando o momento de voltar ao albergue.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido. E talvez tenha sido por isso que, ao ver a velha bruxa adentrar a Mil Ervas, ele tomou a decisão de voltar ao seu mundo e apagar da sua memória os longos meses que passara rodeado de trouxas.

- Minerva – ele cumprimentou brevemente. Observou a velha lhe sorrir e se aproximar do balcão trazendo consigo um pequeno embrulho.

- Evangeline me disse que eu poderia lhe encontrar aqui. Vejo que o plano de adaptação deu certo; você já não precisa mais morar com ela.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- De fato. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Minerva lhe estendeu a caixinha que trazia consigo.

- Feliz aniversário.

Severo abriu a boca por um momento – o tempo ultimamente era um conceito tão relativo, que ele esquecera-se que, naquele dia, completava 39 anos. As mãos longas lentas, quase relutantemente, agarraram o embrulho e guardou-o atrás do balcão.

- Obrigado.

- Eu sinceramente não sabia o que escolher, então... Bem, fui ao seu estoque e roubei um punhado de pelos de unicórnio. Espero que você goste.

- Você está me presenteando com os _meus_ pelos de unicórnio?

- Tecnicamente, como você morreu e não deixou herdeiros, tudo que estava em seus aposentos integrou-se o patrimônio da escola.

O sorriso sarcástico de Severo se abriu.

- Se eu me comportar bem, eu suponho, poderei ganhar no meu próximo aniversário as lágrimas de fênix nas quais eu gastei três meses do salário de professor?

- Eu providenciarei isso. Mas acho que não será fácil roubá-las de Madame Pomfrey.

- Claro. Aquela velha só estava esperando uma oportunidade para colocar as mãos no meu estoque de poções curativas...

Minerva suspirou.

- Então... como você está?

- Aparentemente, tendo o meu pequeno patrimônio roubado. Eu quero voltar, Minerva.

A mulher calou-se por um momento, surpresa com a réplica do homem à sua frente.

- Você tem certeza? As pessoas finalmente pararam de fazer perguntas, Severo... Kingsley não ficará muito feliz com isso.

- Vir para esse lugar foi um erro.

- Tudo bem; mas eu tenho que lhe dizer para onde você vai voltar. Você é um herói. O dia nove de janeiro tornou-se feriado nacional. Você ganhou a sua figurinha nos sapos de chocolate e um espaço nos livros de história. Você foi o homenageado principal do prêmio Morgan Le Fay da paz do ano passado; ocasião na qual você ganhou uma estátua, que se encontra agora no Ministério da Magia. E no dia 20 de fevereiro haverá a entrega da Ordem de Merlin. Caso você _ainda_ queira voltar para o mundo bruxo, com certeza conseguirei preparar todos para o seu ressurgimento antes disso.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Eu_ ganhei a Ordem de Merlin?

- Sim! – Ela tentou sorrir. – É como eu disse, você é uma figura bem popular no momento. Harry revelou a todos a sua história com a mãe dele, Severo. Você é o herói byroniano que todos veneram. Logo será lançada a sua biografia por Rita Skeeter, mas eu não creio que essa seja uma boa notícia.

- Qual seria o título? – Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. – _Severo Snape: santo ou sacana_?

- Na verdade, _Severo Snape: herói ou herege_. Eu o conheço, Severo. Você não está preparado para enfrentar tudo isso.

Severo suspirou, resignado. Apoiou os braços sobre o balcão e enterrou o seu rosto em suas mãos, cansado.

- Você está certa.

- Fique. Você já se adaptou, já tem os documentos, um emprego e já conhece algumas pessoas aqui.

- Ela não lhe contou o motivo de eu ter saído da casa dela, obviamente.

Minerva ergueu uma sobrancelha, verdadeiramente interessada.

- Ela me disse que você decidiu sair. Tanto pelo casamento dela, quando pela sua própria privacidade.

- Não foi por isso. Ela se apaixonou por mim.

A velha passou um tempo calada, totalmente boquiaberta. Finalmente, depois de um longo minuto, ela disse, descrente:

- De forma alguma. Evangeline está noiva.

- Ainda assim, aconteceu.

- Ela é muito jovem. Não acabe com a vida dela.

- Obviamente, ela não me deu chances para acabar com a vida dela.

- O que você sente por ela?

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Uma pergunta um tanto pessoal, não acha?

- Você a ama? – Minerva insistiu.

Cansado, resignado e sem nenhuma vontade de continuar aquela conversa, ele decidiu simplesmente falar a verdade – que, aliás, era uma surpresa para ele:

- Sim.

Minerva desviou os seus olhos. Seu rosto ficou imediatamente escarlate e a voz dela estava ligeiramente trêmula quando ressoou novamente pela sala.

- Você realmente ama Evangeline, Severo? _De_ _verdade_?

Ele bufou.

- Se eu desenhar você entende? Estou no meu horário de trabalho caso não tenha notado; compre algo ou saia.

Quando Minerva voltou a olhá-lo, a preocupação era óbvia em seu olhar. Com a voz baixa, ela apenas disse, antes de sair:

- Apresse-se: ela casará em duas semanas.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a minha maninha, a Shey, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram a fic: __**Florence Snape **__(Não me odeie, mas Evan e John voltaram, sim! Hehehehehe!),__** Anne Raven **__(Tô nos meus vinte e poucos, mas conheço a boa música! Hehehe!), __**Eris**__ (Eu acho que, no fundo, Evan sabe como John é. Todo advogado tem que dramatizar um pouco a realidade, Evan, como advogada, deve saber disso...), __**Devil**__ (huehueueh! Isso eh que eh amor por bad boys!), __**Dani**__ (Ufa! Tive medo do cap passado ter ficado tenso demais... mas parece que e acertei na dose!) e __**Lois**__ (Huhueheuhe! Continuamos, sim, em casas diferentes, por mais três caps! Espero que vc goste deles!). _


	20. O Não Dito

**XX**

**O NÃO DITO**

Era um domingo; estava frio; e havia uma camada gigantesca de neve sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts. Tudo que Minerva McGonagall menos queria era ter que caminhar pelos jardins da escola às sete da manhã para receber Evangeline. No entanto, a mulher lhe dissera, em carta enviada no dia anterior, que precisava visitá-la... A velha bruxa nada pôde fazer, se não mandar Hagrid à casa dela e, resignada, esperá-los em frente ao portão da escola. Tinha que lhe fazer algumas perguntas de qualquer forma.

Depois de longos minutos de espera no absurdo frio do norte do Reino Unido, ouviu o estampido que anunciava a chegada dos dois. Do lado de fora do portão, trajando um enorme e negro casaco de pele de urso, que se confundia com os espessos cabelos e pelos faciais, a figura assustadora do meio-gigante ofuscava a mulher miúda ao seu lado. Evangeline imediatamente soltou as mãos de Hagrid e colocou-as no bolso do seu casaco, enquanto sorria para a velha bruxa.

- Minerva!

McGonagall sorriu e, com um breve menear de sua varinha, fez o portão da escola abrir-se. Evangeline agradeceu brevemente ao meio-gigante e tomou a dianteira, aproximando-se com dificuldade de Minerva.

- Evangeline! Você está radiante!

A mulher sorriu.

- Proximidade do casamento, talvez. Desde que Severo saiu da minha casa estou tendo mais paz e mais tempo para ficar com John... Eu estou feliz.

Minerva assentiu, começando a guiar a mulher ao castelo.

- Vamos à minha sala.

Evangeline mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior.

- Não há outro lugar onde podemos ir? Eu prefiro ficar longe de retratos falantes.

- Muito bem – Minerva assentiu, franzindo o cenho. – Nós poderíamos ir à sala dos professores; ela sempre fica vazia no domingo, e não tem quadros lá!

- Ótimo.

O salão de entrada da escola estava quente e aconchegante – o que foi um alívio para Evangeline, que imediatamente despiu o seu pesado casaco e o grosso cachecol. Ela viu, à sua frente, a grande escadaria de mármore que levava ao primeiro andar – caminho que ela sempre percorria quando ia à escola.

No entanto, dessa vez Minerva guiou-a por um caminho diferente: através de um corredorzinho à sua esquerda. Elas não tiveram que caminhar muito até encontrar a porta ladeada por dois Gárgulas, que logo começaram a tagarelar absurdos aos quais Evangeline não prestou atenção.

Minerva abriu rapidamente a porta e deixou que Evangeline entrasse. Era uma sala simples, com paredes de pedras nuas, exceto por alguns archotes. Os móveis em madeira escura e aparentemente envelhecida consistiam tão-somente numa longa mesa oval, várias cadeiras e alguns armários e estantes. A bruxa suspirou.

- Sente-se.

- Obrigada – Evangeline disse, enquanto acomodava-se em uma cadeira e despia as suas luvas.

Minerva sentou-se ao lado dela. Com um menear da sua varinha, conjurou chá e biscoitos. Evangeline educadamente serviu-os. Depois de tomar um breve gole do líquido quente, Minerva retomou a conversação:

- Como estão os preparativos?

- Cansativos. Organizar um casamento em tempo recorde é difícil! E todas as obrigações recaíram sobre mim, já que eu tive a brilhante idéia de escolher minhas amigas mais irresponsáveis como damas de honra e uma organizadora completamente louca.

Minerva suspirou, tentando sorrir da colocação bem-humorada da mulher ao seu lado... No entanto, os seus olhos apenas miravam-na com preocupação: as palavras de Snape não saíam da sua cabeça.

- Evangeline... – Minerva começou com cautela. Jamais se considerara uma velha metida e alcoviteira, mas sentia-se no direito de questionar Evangeline, desde que a considerava como se fosse um membro da própria família – eu não quero me meter em sua vida, mas... bem, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você está grávida?

Evangeline franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta.

- Claro que não!

- Então eu devo supor que o motivo de você ter aceitado realizar esse casamento relâmpago tenha muito a ver com o fato de Severo não estar mais morando em sua casa?

Evangeline mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável: aquele era o último assunto no qual queria tocar. Tomou lentamente um gole do seu chá, tentando expulsar aquele aperto ruim em seu peito.

- Minha casa é maior que a de John... Ele se mudará para lá após o casamento. Eu precisava do espaço, então Severo concordou em sair, justamente como eu já te contei.

Minerva deu um meio-sorriso.

- Engraçado... Eu estive com Severo há alguns dias, e ele me contou outra versão para essa história.

- Não me interessa a versão dele! – Ela replicou antes de conseguir controlar os seus lábios. Sua voz saiu rápida, rude e cheia de rancor.

- Você deveria abrigá-lo até ele poder gozar de uma total independência no mundo trouxa. Esse foi o combinado, não?

Evangeline fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo... Mas isso não foi suficiente para controlar a sua ira e, ainda com a voz pesada, disse:

- Ninguém me falou que eu teria de abrigar o homem que matou Alvo! Você sabia que ele fez isso?!

Minerva lentamente deixou pousar a sua xícara na mesa. Os olhos da velha procuraram o de Evangeline. A sua voz saiu pausada e cheia de cautela:

- Sim, eu sabia. Mas você não deveria ter essa informação.

- Como não?! Como você pôde esconder essa informação?! _Justo essa_?! Foi por causa de Alvo que eu aceitei que aquele... _homem_ ficasse na minha casa, então como você simplesmente decidiu omitir isso?... E como você pode ficar ao lado dele! Um assassino!

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso...

- Eu o aceitei, depois de toda aquela historinha de como ele foi torturado pelo seu passado, porque os seus assassinatos não tinham um rosto! Agora eles têm! Eu sei, Minerva, que eu não era tão unida a Alvo; eu não gostava de visitar esse mundo e ele não gostava do meu. Mas eu o amava! Ele era a última pessoa que eu tinha viva em minha família... com que direito aquele monstro me tirou isso?!

Minerva tentou segurar a mão de Evangeline, mas ela não deixou.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Você realmente quer saber? – A velha bruxa assentiu. Com pesar, Evangeline apenas confessou-se. – Eu dormi com ele e ele contou tudo ao John. Quando estávamos discutindo sobre isso, ele me contou o que fez com o meu tio e eu o expulsei de casa! Pronto. Você pode me culpar por isso, Minerva?

A velha suspirou.

- Não. Você está certa. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero que você fale com o seu tio.

- De forma alguma! Eu me recuso a falar com um quadro; uma pintura que tenta ser a sombra do que o meu tio foi!

- Você saberá exatamente o que aconteceu--

- Não me interessa, Minerva! Eu não sei qual o problema vocês, bruxos, que não conseguem aceitar uma morte, e inventam artifícios para burlá-la! Ele morreu! Aquele quadro _não_ é ele, e eu não vou fingir que é!

- Tudo bem. Se você pensa assim, permita-me dizer o que aconteceu. Não terá a riqueza de detalhes; ou talvez sequer a precisão... Mas lhe dará uma idéia mais justa do acontecido.

- Eu, sinceramente, não estou interessada. Apenas vim lhe entregar o convite.

Dizendo isso, Evangeline entregou o elegante envelope branco endereçado, em letras douradas a Minerva e selado por uma faixa de cetim gelo, cujo laço era adornado com duas discretas pérolas. Minerva o segurou, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar Evangeline ir-se.

- Eu apenas lhe peço alguns minutos. Eu vejo que foi um erro meu não lhe contar quem é Severo Snape e o que ele fez em sua vida! E ainda acho que não tenho direito de revelar certas coisas. Mas simplesmente não posso deixar que você o corte de sua vida dessa maneira! Não é justo!... Você se lembra o que tem escrito no epitáfio de Severo?

Ela bufou e rolou os olhos.

- "Viveu pela guerra e morreu por amor". E daí?

- Quando você viu esse epitáfio pela primeira vez você me perguntou o que ele significava. Já descobriu?

- Sim. Ele gostava de uma vizinha, ela morreu e ele passou a vida tentando vingar essa morte.

Minerva deu um sorriso fraco, servindo novamente a xícara de Evangeline.

- Se tudo fosse tão simples, talvez Severo não tivesse fugido do mundo bruxo. Não, Evangeline... a história é maior e mais complexa. – Minerva suspirou. – Ela começa com garoto brilhante que tinha de conviver com um pai abusivo e uma mãe relapsa. O pai era um trouxa e a mãe a filha única de uma das mais prestigiadas famílias do mundo Bruxo, os Prince, e eu quero, antes de prosseguir, que você tome como exemplo a sua própria história; a relação entre Aberforth e sua avó; entre ele e sua mãe; e entre ele e você.

- Esse homem tratou minha avó como uma prostituta, jamais reconheceu a minha mãe como filha e nunca quis saber da minha existência. Tudo porque não temos sangue bruxo.

- Pois bem. Essa é a sociedade bruxa, como você bem sabe: total e irrestrita discriminação aos trouxas. Agora, com uma mãe ausente e um pai violento, Severo espelhava-se no único exemplo mais ou menos saudável da sua família: o seu avô; um aristocrata de puro-sangue, que, por Severo ser mestiço, o repudiava e embutia em sua cabeça a idéia de que ele tinha de ser o melhor bruxo, se um dia quisesse ficar entre os sangues-puros.

- Ele nunca me disse disso.

Minerva sorriu amargamente.

- Ele era apenas uma criança, e, sinceramente, não sabia o que era o amor. Até que ele conheceu Lílian Evans, a tal vizinha. Lílian foi a primeira pessoa que o acolheu e lhe deu carinho, apesar da sua aparência; apesar de todos os outros garotos que moravam perto deles acharem Severo e a sua mãe bizarros. Eu acho que ele a amou desde que ele a viu. Lílian era nascida trouxa, mas, ainda assim, ele estava disposto a passar por cima da única pessoa que ele temia, o seu avô, se isso significasse ficar com Lílian.

Evangeline rolou os olhos.

- Romeu e Julieta...

Minerva ignorou o comentário aborrecido e continuou a sua narração.

- Severo confundiu uma amizade incondicional com amor; mas Lílian não. Eles entraram em Hogwarts em casas opostas; os seus amigos eram inimigos entre si; e, quando Lílian finalmente encontrou o seu amor, ironicamente ele era a pessoa de Severo mais odiava.

Evangeline passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto impaciente enquanto respirava fundo. Disse:

- E ela casou-se com ele. Severo já me disse isso. Você pode parar de contar a história da vida dele! Eu não vou perdoá-lo.

- Eu não quero que você o perdoe; eu quero que você o entenda.

- Eu não sou psicóloga.

- Você apenas precisa ser humana. Espere. Eu chegarei à parte que ele certamente escondeu... Eu suponho que você já saiba que Lílian teve um filho, certo? – Evangeline assentiu. – Harry Potter. Ele era a cópia fiel do pai, mas tinha os olhos exóticos da mãe.

Evangeline bufou novamente:

- Isso acontece, Minerva. Ele deveria ter superado, como qualquer pessoa com juízo perfeito. O fato que ele teve uma paixonite adolescente não correspondida não vai me fazer--

- Mas ele não superou, Evangeline! Por causa disso, ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte, e fez tudo aquilo que ele dizia; foi então que ele matou, e torturou, e se tornou o monstro que você tanto o acusa de ser! Lílian, por outro lado, lutava conosco! Comigo e com Alvo.

- E...?

- E ele ouviu uma profecia que seria definitiva para a guerra, repassou-a ao seu Mestre... Foi justamente por causa _dessa_ profecia que Lílian foi brutalmente assassinada.

Evangeline parou de respirar por um momento. Minerva, por aquele breve período em que um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da sala, pensou que aquela explicação já seria suficiente para fazer Evangeline esquecer os maus sentimentos em relação a Severo... Mas ela estava enganada. Quando a mulher voltou a falar, sua voz ainda carregava o mesmo tom amargo – menos exasperado, no entanto.

- Isso é horrível. Porém, isso faz apenas com que os anos como espião sejam justificados. Não foi por amor que ele se arriscou; foi por culpa. Foi para se livrar da culpa, e não pensando nela. Como sempre, ele apenas fez o conveniente para ter certa paz interior.

- Você está errada. Culpa seria se Severo passasse para o nosso lado e apenas tentasse matar o antigo Mestre. Mas não; o seu objetivo era que Harry, o fruto do casamento de Lílian e seu maior inimigo, ficasse vivo. Por isso, ele abdicou de quase vinte anos da sua vida, servindo de espião e arriscando-se, como eu já lhe contei. Ele viveu unicamente da lembrança dela e tendo que ver todos os dias, pelos últimos sete anos, a imagem do Tiago Potter com os olhos de Lílian incrustados nele. Foi por amor, e não por culpa, que ele simplesmente não viveu.

Evangeline mordeu o lábio.

- Muito nobre da parte dele. Mas isso não muda o fez com o meu tio; tampouco muda a forma que ele se comportou comigo... O que ele viveu no passado não me faz sentir nem um pouco menos magoada.

- Eu quero que você entenda, Evangeline, que Severo, apesar daquela carapaça, leva o amor a sério. Eu quero que você entenda como esse sentimento é forte para ele.

- Eu entendo. – Ela disse muito seriamente. – Você não precisava me contar isso; eu sempre soube que ele é um homem intenso.

A diretora sorriu amigavelmente.

- Ótimo. Estando isso claro, podemos avançar para a morte de Alvo: Primeiramente, Evangeline, você realmente acha que eu ajudaria o assassino do seu tio?

Evangeline calou-se, olhando para o chão.

- Foi o que pensei. Severo deixou o mundo bruxo porque ele não tem ninguém aqui. A única pessoa que sempre esteve ao lado dele foi Alvo, então eu quero que, ao invés de condená-lo pelo que ele fez, você pense em como foi difícil para Severo ouvir que teria de matar o seu tio.

- Como...?

- Alvo _pediu_ para ser assassinado. De fato, ele já estava morrendo quando Severo diferiu o golpe fatal. Não me pergunte como ou por que, eu realmente não o sei, mas a única maneira de termos uma chance de vencer aquela guerra era com a morte do seu tio pelas mãos de Severo. Alvo nobremente se sacrificou. E Severo foi nobre também, pois teve de suportar ver os seus aliados virarem-lhe as costas, o mundo bruxo inteiro lhe maldizer e o pior de tudo: carregar em sua alma a culpa por ter tirado a vida de mais uma pessoa que ele amava. É justo, Evangeline, que você o crucifique por isso?

Evangeline respirou fundo, sentindo finalmente os seus olhos marejarem.

- Você não viu a forma que ele me falou isso... Ele falou como se tivesse gostado.

- Ele fez isso para te machucar.

- Por que ele teria a intenção de me machucar?!

- Provavelmente foi uma defesa! Severo não jogaria essa informação em você por nada; e principalmente não dessa forma! Evangeline, eu tenho certeza que a morte de Alvo ainda dói nele... muito mais do que dói em mim ou em você. Você nunca esteve numa guerra, e talvez por isso você não entenda; mas algumas coisas têm que ser feitas! Essa foi uma delas. Eu receio que Severo não teve escolha nesse assunto.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Eu quero que você reconheça que ele é um homem essencialmente bom. Apesar das mortes, apesar das grosserias, quero que você reconheça isso!

- Certo.

- E quero que você o perdoe pela morte do seu tio!

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Pelo que você disse, não tem o que perdoar! Mas você também não pode me pedir que entenda e vá correndo atrás dele pedir perdão. Eu não vou! Eu ainda não quero olhar os olhos dele. E ele terá que vir a mim e explicar essa história, para que eu comece a tentar aceitá-la! Tudo bem, Minerva: ele é um homem bom que é sincero com os seus sentimentos... Mas eu simplesmente _tenho_ que odiá-lo, agora.

Minerva engoliu seco, olhando para a xícara quase seca de Evangeline.

- Eu nunca te disse o que significava a estrela nas folhas do seu chá.

- Quer dizer Eternidade. Eu perguntei a Severo.

- Não... não somente eternidade. Mas _à eternidade_, para ser mais precisa. A estrela é uma das figuras que rodeiam o campo amoroso, e, dizem os livros de adivinhação, apenas aquele que encontrou a sua alma-gêmea pode vê-la.

Evangeline rolou os olhos.

- Alma-gêmea? Aquela pessoa especial que parece lhe completar em todos os sentidos? Eu deixei de acreditar em almas-gêmeas quando o meu amor da quinta série não quis me namorar porque eu era feia.

- Você vem de uma família bruxa, Evangeline, deveria ser menos cética. Você sabe muito bem que a vida após a morte é uma realidade; deveria saber também que as almas-gêmeas existem... Elas estão perto e, em algum ponto da sua vida, elas aparecem fatalmente. Pode ser que essa pessoa vá embora antes de nós... como ocorreu comigo. Ou que elas apareçam numa forma tão inconveniente que o amor parece ser possível apenas após a nossa morte... como Alvo e o amor da vida dele, Grindelwald. Você não acha que deveria ser mais grata por ter encontrado a sua?

- Você não pode estar pensando que Severo é a minha alma-gêmea.

Minerva mordeu o lábio.

- Eu imaginava que não, à princípio... Mas mudei de idéia.

- E o que lhe fez mudar de idéia?

- Ele me disse que te ama. – Evangeline parou de respirar e teve de pousar a sua xícara na mesa, ou as suas mãos subitamente trêmulas derrubariam o chá. – Depois de tudo que eu contei, você deve saber que ele não diria tal coisa em vão.

Evangeline suspirou, tentando segurar as suas lágrimas e tentando acalmar o seu coração, que batia tão forte que chegava a doer. Ela não sabia o que fazer com aquela nova informação... e a sua confusão espelhou-se na sua voz, que saiu fraca e trêmula:

- Não... O que ele fez; o que ele disse... Se ele me amasse, ele jamais--

- Você já pensou que ele pode ter dito a John o que aconteceu simplesmente porque foi a maneira mais rápida que ele encontrou de ficar com você? Porque ele queria que você fosse dele? Severo já passou por muita coisa em sua vida; o que eu sei e te contei é apenas uma pequena parcela... Mas já é horrível! É natural que ele seja possessivo; ele não sabe amar. E ele apenas não quer perder a chance de aprender... de novo.

Uma lágrima finalmente deixou os olhos de Evangeline – ela apressou-se em limpá-la antes que Minerva a percebesse.

- Eu pensei que você não queria que eu ficasse com ele.

Minerva riu-se.

- Eu não queria que você fosse infeliz. Mas, se ele é a pessoa que está em seu destino... – Ela suspirou. – Um casamento é um laço que você levará consigo a vida inteira. Eu não quero que você tenha essa ligação com um homem que você não ama.

- Eu amo John...

- Ama? Tem certeza? – Evangeline nada disse. – Apenas pense no que eu te disse, Evangeline. Espero que você faça a escolha certa... com o coração, e não com a cabeça.

Minerva tirou do seu bolso um pedaço de pergaminho. Nele, a inconfundível letra miúda de Severo.

- O que é isso?

- O endereço do hotel em que ele está.

Evangeline apenas suspirou, apertando o papel em sua mão.

- Eu vou cumprir a minha palavra, Minerva. Como você disse, casamento é um laço para a vida inteira. Eu posso não amar John tão intensamente, mas eu o amo. E ele me faz feliz... Severo, por outro lado, apenas me fez mal no curto período em que passou pela minha vida. Eu não sei se conseguiria lidar com isso durante a minha vida inteira!

Minerva assentiu.

- Eu entendo. Mas só se vive uma vez... você não deveria ter medo de ariscar. Caso termine com o coração partido, sempre terá amigos pra juntar os pedaços.

- Apenas... vá para a cerimônia.

Dizendo isso, Evangeline levantou-se e saiu em disparada da sala, esquecendo lá as suas luvas, cachecol e casaco. Apressou-se com dificuldade pela neve espessa dos jardins de Hogwarts e sentiu alívio ao ver o meio-gigante sorrindo para ela. Evangeline apenas passou com ele como um foguete.

- Me leve para casa!

Rúbeo Hagrid a seguiu. Quando finalmente chegaram ao lado de fora do castelo, ele segurou a mão, pronto para aparatar... Justamente a mão em que ela segurava o endereço de Snape. O pequeno pedaço de papel caiu pelo chão, fazendo com que o coração de Evangeline disparasse novamente.

- Espere! – Ela quase gritou, antes que o gigante fizesse o feitiço que a levaria para casa. Evangeline abaixou-se e pegou o pedacinho de papel. Mostrou-o a Hagrid. – Me leve para esse endereço.

**XxXxXxX**

_Antepenúltimo cap... P_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, minha maninha querida, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: __**Anne Raven**__ (Alexandra se parece comigo, para ser sincera... Hehehehehehe! Ela é muito mais espelhada em mim do que a Evan _–_ o que deve fazer dela uma _Mary-Sue_! O.o Talvez por isso seja tão madura e perfeita!, __**Eris**__ (Eu sinceramente acho que o mundo bruxo passou a ver Sevvie como herói _–_ isso, aliás, é uma das justificativas que eu tenho para achar que ele está vivo... Qto à colocar juízo na cabeça da Evan... bem, a McGonagall está tentando! Hehehehehe!), __**Dani**__ (Infelizmente _– _ou felizmente _–, _só faltam mais dois capítulos para o final...), __**Florence **__(Huahauhauah! Continue controlando esse tipo de impulso, please! Eu adoro ter meu pescocinho intacto!), __**Lois**__ (Hauhauhauah! Em quinto lugar, obrigada pela review! Em sexto lugar, espero que vc goste! Em sétimo lugar, continue lendo e revisando! Bjim!) e __**DevilAir **__(Hhehehehehe! Vc é a única, Luana! Mas vc sabe... td eh uma possibilidade! Cuidado com o que vc deseja, já dizia o Mestre dos Desejos!)._

_Ah! Se vcs estiverem desocupadas, leiam a one-shot que fiz para o SnapeFest: O dia em que a consultora sexual adoeceu!_


	21. Beijando a Noiva

**XXI**

**BEIJANDO A NOIVA**

O endereço descrito do pedaço de pergaminho que Minerva lhe dera não era totalmente desconhecido... ou assim Evangeline pensava, até que, na companhia de Rúbeo Hagrid, ela apareceu num beco sujo, escuro e cheio de pichações no que parecia ser um bairro perigoso.

- Você acha que essa é uma vizinhança segura? – Perguntou o meio-gigante, aproximando-se de Evangeline um pouco, enquanto espiava a movimentação na rua principal. – É melhor que eu lhe acompanhe.

Evangeline suspirou, abraçando-se. De fato, pela aparência daquele lugar, seria mais prudente contar com a presença intimidante de Hagrid – com um segurança daquele tamanho, dificilmente alguém lhe faria mal. No entanto, ela tinha plena consciência de que não tinha o direito de colocar o segredo de Snape em risco. Assim, relutante, ela abriu um sorriso amarelo e olhou o homem ao seu lado.

- Não será necessário. Eu não pretendo passar muito tempo aqui.

- E como você vai voltar para casa?

- Eu acho que tem uma estação de metrô aqui perto.

O meio-gigante bufou, incerto.

- A Professora McGonagall me encarregou da sua segurança quando me pediu para lhe transportar. Eu não posso deixar que nada lhe aconteça. Por isso gostaria de lhe acompanhar. Duvido que alguém se meteria a lhe fazer algum mal comigo por perto.

- Não é tão perigoso como parece. Eu sei me cuidar. Obrigada, Hagrid.

O homem a olhou com um pouco de desconfiança.

- Posso saber o que a senhorita quer nesse lugar?

- É pessoal.

Resignado, Hagrid deu de ombros e, com um menear de sua varinha(1) e um estampido seco, sumiu. Evangeline suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se sozinha e vulnerável... Mas, ao ouvir as palavras de Minerva ecoar em sua mente, ela respirou fundo para tomar coragem e apressou os seus passos para a rua principal.

O centro de Liverpool geralmente tinha ruas cheias e barulhentas... Mas não naquele momento – e era justamente isso o que assustava Evangeline. Em meio a um rigoroso inverno, as pessoas que se aventuravam nas ruas eram poucas. Apenas aquelas que, aparentemente, não tinham escolha; mendigos e alguns grupos que não pareciam ser muito confiáveis. Ela tentou caminhar rapidamente, olhando apenas para a sua meta: o pequeno albergue que se encontrava do outro lado da rua.

O seu coração parecia querer sair pela sua boca quando ela finalmente atravessou a rua e chegou à pesada porta de madeira que, para o seu contentamento, estava aberta. Ela entrou numa pequena e simples recepção e logo ganhou a atenção do único funcionário do local: um homem muito jovem, de pesados cabelos acobreados e rosto ainda marcado por espinhas.

- Bom dia! Procurando um quarto?

Evangeline se aproximou, enquanto, atrás do balcão, o homem digitava furiosamente no velho computador.

- Nós temos vagas! Sabe, se você chegasse há alguns dias, não encontraria nenhum quarto sequer: tudo cheio por causa do ano novo! Mas agora acho que posso lhe encaixar, sim!

Ela mordeu ligeiramente o seu lábio inferior.

- Não, eu... Eu estou procurando por um homem...

O atendente imediatamente largou o computador e debruçou-se sobre o balcão.

- Todos estamos, querida, não é verdade?

- Erm... O nome dele é Severo... ou Stephen. Ele é alto, moreno...

- ...olhos negro, branco feito vela e se veste de forma esquisita. Não o vejo há dias!

Evangeline franziu o cenho.

- Dias?

- Parece que ele teve de fazer uma viagem de trabalho, ou algo assim. Eu não sei, querida; obviamente o meu trabalho não é perguntar! E, mesmo que fosse, duvido que conseguiria arrancar qualquer coisa daquele homem!

- Você sabe se ele pretende voltar?

O atendente deu de ombros.

- Bem, ele deixou um pagamento adiantado até terça; acredito que ele possa voltar na quarta, então... pelo menos para pegar as coisas que ele deixou aqui!

- Você pode dar um recado a ele? – O homem assentiu. – Assim que ele chegar, diga que Evangeline o procurou e quer muito falar com ele.

- Evangeline... Nome bonito! Não esquecerei.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

XxXxXxX

- Ora, vamos! Vai dizer que você nunca voou antes, Stephen!?

Severo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ele sempre pensou que a pior sensação do mundo era a de estar suspenso, seguro apenas por uma vassoura... No entanto, aquela pequena viagem provou-lhe equivocado: a sensação de estar num avião era terrivelmente claustrofóbica e pelo menos um milhão de vezes pior do que a seguridade de uma vassoura no ar.

- Prefiro manter meus pés no chão.

Alexandra riu-se, enquanto pegava as suas pesadas malas na esteira.

- Tenho certeza que sim... Mas você é racional demais! Não deveria ter medo de um transporte tão seguro!

- Não é uma questão de medo; é apenas a idéia pré-concebida de que uma coisa de metal que pesa toneladas não deveria estar suspensa no ar! – "não sem o auxílio da mágica", ele completou em seu pensamento.

- Sempre soube que você não confiava na tecnologia... mas jamais pensei que chegasse aos extremos com isso!

Severo bufou e começou a caminhar ao lado de Alexandra pelo Aeroporto de Liverpool. Poucas horas depois da visita de Minerva, há quase duas semanas, Alexandra o tentara com uma proposta irrecusável: congresso euro-americano de medicina e farmácia alternativa, sediado em Monte Carlo.

Foi, justamente como o previsto, um congresso maravilhoso. Severo ficou impressionado com a quantidade e qualidade do conhecimento trouxa sobre ervas que ele pensava existir apenas no mundo bruxo, e se deparou com fórmulas bem parecidas com algumas poções simples que ele costumava ensinar – como um sonífero apresentado por um grupo de farmacêuticos alemães, que parecia ter como base a poção de dormir sem sonhos. Naturalmente, além dos conhecimentos adquiridos, houve uma divertida semana na Riviera Francesa na agradável companhia de Alexandra.

No entanto, se alguém o tivesse avisado que ele teria de usar como meio de transporte aquele trambolho de metal, jamais teria ido.

- Eu acredito que poderíamos ter chegado à França de trem; não vejo o motivo, então, de termos engajado numa viagem mais desconfortável e potencialmente perigosa.

Alexandra suspirou e agarrou o braço dele, ficando tão perto que, aos olhos dos desconhecidos que transitavam pelo aeroporto, eles pareciam um casal acabando de voltar da lua-de-mel.

- Porque nós queríamos chegar logo! Porque não queríamos perder o nosso precioso tempo! Porque _eu_ queria passar pelo menos um dia inteiro em Nice, sem me preocupar em perder as palestras! E porque _você_ queria me fazer companhia! Admita, Stephen: valeu a pena!

- De fato, lhe ver num biquíni brasileiro na piscina do hotel valeu o estresse da viagem.

O rosto de Alexandra enrubesceu e um enorme sorriso iluminou a sua face. O tempo em que eles passaram juntos na França foi totalmente preenchido por pequenos flertes, como aquele. E ela sabia bem que, com o casamento de Evangeline, ela estaria novamente livre para conquistar o seu espaço junto a Stephen.

- Você já me viu vestindo muito menos...

- De fato.

Ela não falou mais nada, antes de ao sair do aeroporto, chamar um táxi.

- Eu vou para casa... e você deve ir ao albergue, certo?

- Sim – ele disse, ajudando Alexandra a colocar as suas malas no carro.

A mulher sorriu.

- Eu posso te acompanhar... passar um tempo lá com você, tomar um vinho... Conversar sobre a nossa viagem...

Severo assentiu.

- Seria mais interessante se eu fosse à sua casa. Convenhamos que é mais agradável e infinitamente mais calma.

- Pois bem; passamos no albergue para deixar as suas roupas e vamos, depois, para a minha casa.

Com o combinado, Alexandra e Severo entraram no táxi e logo começara a se encaminhar para o pequeno albergue no centro de Liverpool. Era uma manhã de domingo e, apesar do frio extremo, não nevava. As ruas, no entanto, estavam desertas e não demorou mais que alguns minutos para que eles chegassem ao albergue.

Severo rapidamente desceu, pegou as suas malas e apressou-se para a portaria – o taxímetro estava rodando; melhor seria ir rápido.

Brian, o jovem que ficava na recepção, logo abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo.

- Stephen Prince, onde você esteve?! Você sabe que está _me_ devendo quatro diárias?! Eu tive que pagá-las do meu mísero salário para manter o seu quartinho intacto!

Severo deu de ombros, aproximando-se do balcão.

- E por que você não deixou que levassem as minhas coisas?

- Bem – o homem disse, desviando o olhar. – Eu tenho medo de você! Você me deu ordens expressas de não deixar ninguém entrar no seu quarto; e eu não deixei!

Ele suspirou, vendo nos olhos azulados de Brian o mesmo brilho aterrorizado que costumava ver nos olhos dos seus alunos. Na hora ele não quis admitir, mas gostou; e sentiu uma breve pontinha de saudade dos seus tempos em Hogwarts.

- Obrigado. A chave, por favor.

Brian pegou, num molho de chaves, a que correspondia ao quarto em que Severo se hospedava e entregou-o.

Ele agradeceu brevemente e começou a fazer o seu caminho... Mas logo foi impedido pela voz de Brian:

- Ah! Sr. Prince!

Severo girou nos calcanhares lentamente e olhou-o.

- Sim?

- Uma mulher veio lhe procurar.

Os olhos de Severo imediatamente estreitaram-se. Fazia dias que ele não pensava nela... seria possível?

- Que mulher?

- Não era um nome muito comum... Mas ela era bonita... cabelo longo, castanho... olhos meio claros, rosto bonito, bem feita de corpo...

O coração de Severo pareceu parar por um momento. _Era ela_.

- Evangeline? Evangeline Redfield?

Brian sorriu quase em alívio.

- _Sim_! Essa mesmo!

- O que ela queria?

- Ela apenas disse que queria falar com você.

Ele assentiu.

- Quando?!

- Faz... uma semana!

Ele assentiu novamente. Colocou, apressado, as malas sobre o balcão.

- Leve isso ao meu quarto. Eu tenho que ir.

E deu meia-volta. Surpreendeu-se quando viu, parada à porta, Alexandra. Os seus olhos estavam duros e os seus braços cruzados. Os lábios ligeiramente crispados deixavam-na extremamente parecida com Narcissa Malfoy.

- Não vá – ela disse com a voz firme e dentes cerrados.

Severo bufou.

- Eu não pretendo me explicar para você, Alexandra.

- Nem eu estou esperando as suas explicações. Evangeline é minha amiga, Stephen. E eu não vou deixar você procurá-la hoje.

- Por que não?

- Porque ela está se casando.

Impaciente, ele se encaminhou até ela.

- É exatamente por isso--

- Você não entendeu! Ela _está_ se casando. Agora.

XxXxXxX

_Não seja tarde demais_. Isso era tudo o que ele queria e tudo o que ele pedia. Durante todo o tempo em que o táxi deslizou rapidamente pelas ruas vazias, Severo entoava aquele mantra com uma vã esperança, apesar de ter a certeza que nada daquilo adiantaria.

Era tarde demais. Ele tinha se atrasado. De novo.

As suas suspeitas apenas se confirmaram quando o táxi parou na frente da casa de Evangeline. Na varanda havia um pequeno altar estava montado de onde duas dúzias de pessoas que já ocupavam cadeirinhas brancas no jardim deveriam assistir o matrimônio de John e _ela_. Ele suspirou pesadamente, pagou ao taxista e desceu. Com cuidado, observou a casa.

Os jardins, antes descuidados e sem vida devido ao inverno rigoroso, encontravam-se perfeitos. Uma camada de grama parecia ter sido espalhada pelo chão apenas para aquela ocasião e alguns pinheiros foram plantados, substituído as árvores secas. Perto da escadinha que levava á varanda descansavam umas trinta ou quarenta cadeiras brancas, adornadas por cetim dourado... cetim dourado, aliás, que combinava com a decoração da própria varanda e seu pequeno altar.

Severo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para reunir um pouco de coragem... E logo começou a se encaminhar para a varanda, tentando se manter invisível para as pessoas que já ocupavam os seus lugares no jardim. A única pessoa que pareceu perceber a presença de Severo foi o Padre que provavelmente celebraria o matrimônio – Severo reconheceu-o como o mesmo celebrante da igreja Anglicana que ficava ali perto. Ele, no entanto, ateu-se a cumprimentá-lo brevemente antes de dar-lhe passagem para dentro da casa.

A sala de Evangeline estava irreconhecível. Haviam espelhos cobrindo quase toda a parede e todos os móveis foram removidos para dar lugar a poucas mesas redondas cobertas pelo mesmo cetim que adornava o lado de fora. Enfeitando o centro delas – Severo deu um sorriso sarcástico – estavam belos e irônicos Lírios. As mesas eram dispostas em meia-lua e, na parede oposta a elas, ficava uma outra mesa, essa retangular, certamente para os noivos, padrinhos e pais. No espaço central, reservado para a primeira dança do casal, estava, de costas para Severo, uma mulher elegantemente vestida num longo azul turquesa que falava alto num celular. Os seus cabelos loiros, que caiam até perto da cintura, escondiam parcialmente o que o enorme decote nas costas do vestido pretendia revelar. A presença de Severo não lhe passou despercebida: através dos espelhos, os seus olhos imediatamente cravaram-se nos dele, quase furiosos. A mulher logo soltou o carrinho de bebê duplo que nervosamente balançava e virou-se.

- Escute aqui, meu bem: – ela continuou ao telefone, apesar de seus olhos mirarem diretamente os de Severo. – meu marido é um ótimo advogado. Se você não aparecer aqui em quinze minutos e consertar o bolo, vou te processar e vou tomar tanto dinheiro da sua firmazinha incompetente que até a faxineira passará as próximas gerações endividada! – Ela respirou fundo, desligando o celular. Com os lábios crispados, ela dirigiu-se finalmente a Severo – E eu espero que você seja o costureiro!

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não, meu nome é Stephen. Eu sou... _tio_ de Evangeline.

A expressão no rosto da mulher mudou imediatamente. Lívida, ela quase deixou o telefone derrubar-se no chão.

- Você é? Bem, eu sou a organizadora do casamento e, sinto muito, não tem lugar para você aqui.

Severo franziu o cenho.

- Eu entendo.

- O que dizer – ela acrescentou rapidamente. – Que você terá que _parabenizar_ Evan agora. – Ela pegou novamente o telefone e discou qualquer coisa. – Britanny, Val eu preciso de vocês na cozinha. – Ela olhou novamente para Severo e sustentou o olhar enquanto duas mulheres trajando longos vestidos de seda cor de champanhe desciam rapidamente as escadas. – Eu encontro vocês logo! – E elas desapareceram na cozinha antes da loira começar a falar novamente. – Agora ela está no quarto, convenientemente sozinha. Vá.

Ele assentiu. Antes que pudesse sair, no entanto, a mulher segurou o braço dele.

- Mas que fique claro: eu tentei lhe expulsar.

- Tentou?

- Sim, tentei. De fato, eu tinha certeza que você já tinha ido embora quando fui ajudar as damas de honra da cozinha! Você praticamente invadiu a casa, certo? – Ela sorriu. –

Ponha um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela.

- Obrigada, Sra...?

- Me chame de Gabrielle. Agora vá.

Dando um último olhar para ele, Gabrielle encaminhou-se em passos largos para a cozinha e deixou Severo sozinho.

Lentamente, começou a subir as escadas. O coração estava aos pulos quando chegou à porta do quarto dela. Na sua mente, um turbilhão de pensamentos sobre o que ele diria, o que ele faria... como pediria desculpas e como tentaria fazer com que ela desistisse daquele casamento...

Mas, quando abriu a porta, tudo aquilo se dissipou... ele estava completa e irremediavelmente sem palavras: Evangeline estava deslumbrante... Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos por um broche delicado, cheio de pedrinhas que pareciam diamantes e pérolas... eles caíam em cascatas de cachos e brilhavam... A sua pele reluzia mais que as de pérolas do seu colar, chamando atenção para o colo e ombros nus pelo decote do vestido... O vestido branco longo, salpicado com pedrinhas brilhantes sobre os seios e na sua barra, junto com as luvas que eram detalhadas por uma renda discreta, a faziam parecer uma princesa... e, claro, havia o rosto... _lindo, lindo_! Os olhos castanhos jamais pareceram tão brilhantes e os lábios avermelhados nunca gritaram tanto pelos lábios de Severo. Naquele momento, ela era, sem dúvida alguma, a mulher mais bonita que ele já via em sua vida... ele também não lembrava de ter sentido o seu coração bater tão fortemente em momento algum.

Evangeline olhou-o com preocupação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela.

- Eu pensei que você desistiria.

Evangeline suspirou, abraçando-se.

- Como eu posso desistir? Olhe para mim; olhe para a minha casa... As pessoas estão me esperando... _John_ está me esperando. Severo, depois de tudo o que passamos, você não tem o direito de vir aqui... não nesse dia.

- Eu sei. Ainda assim, tinha esperança que pudéssemos ao menos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas.

- Sem acusações? Sem xingamentos e sem mágoas? Você acha que nós conseguimos?

Ele assentiu lentamente. Evangeline sentiu o seu coração disparar e tentou sorrir. Encaminhou-se para a cômoda que ficava no canto do quarto – Severo apenas então notou que lá repousava um buquê de lírios. Ela se sentou.

- Porque você não veio antes?

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, até recostar-se na parede do quarto... mantendo uma longa distância entre ele e Evangeline – exatamente como seria apropriado naquele dia.

- Eu estive viajando. Houve um congresso na França e eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade de ficar longe de você.

- Quando você decidiu isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Quando McGonagall me disse que você estava de casamento marcado. Eu acho que percebi naquele momento que tinha te perdido. Não podia fazer nada além de viver a minha vida.

- Você foi com _ela_?

Severo assentiu. Evangeline respirou fundo na tentativa de controlar os seus pensamentos e o ciúme inapropriado que sentiu. Não conseguiu olhá-lo enquanto ele respondia:

- Alexandra tem sido uma boa amiga. Sempre foi.

- Vocês reataram?

- Ainda não.

Ela suspirou, controlando-se para não deixar os olhos ficar marejados.

- Alex gosta muito de você, sabia? Você deveria tentar novamente.

- Eu penso o mesmo.

Ela não respondeu... nem ele fez questão de falar mais nada. Assim, ficaram os dois em silêncio, sem se olhar, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Até que Evangeline finalmente conseguiu juntar coragem para voltar a encará-lo.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Severo? De verdade?

- Eu vim saber o que você queria me falar.

- Minerva me contou umas coisas sobre as quais eu precisava falar com você... Mas agora?! _No dia meu casamento_? Agora já não importa! Eu já não tenho mais nada a dizer...

- Mas eu tenho. Eu quero que você me perdoe. – Ela parou de respirar por um momento. – Pelo que eu fiz, pelo que eu disse, pela _forma_ que eu disse. Eu agi de uma forma inapropriada; mas o homem com quem você está casando não é o poço de virtudes que você imagina! Eu vi--

- _Pare_. – Ele calou-se. Evangeline se levantou. Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperaria, ela não parecia aborrecida. – Você acha que eu não conheço John? Você acha que, depois desses anos ao lado dele, eu não conheço os seus defeitos?

- Você realmente acha que os conhece?

- Claro que sim! Ele gosta de manipular a verdade para conseguir o que quer! Eu sempre soube disso! Acontece que ele me ama! Nem você pode negar isso, Severo! E se ele usou desses artifícios em qualquer momento com você, foi para me manter ao lado dele! Então como eu posso condená-lo por isso?

Ele assentiu.

- De fato. Você está certa. Mas eu espero que você saiba que ele não é o único.

- Que...?

- Que ama você.

O coração dela deu uma guinada e Evangeline não mais pôde evitar que os seus olhos enchessem-se de água. A sua voz saiu baixa, quase um suspiro:

- Eu sei.

- Você realmente acha que vai casar com ele e ser feliz para sempre, Evangeline? É isso que você quer?

- Para sempre é muito tempo, Severo. Basta-me ser feliz durante a minha vida, e eu tenho certeza que ele pode me fazer feliz, sim.

Ele se calou por um tempo. Quando estava para abrir a boca para respondê-la, ouviu duas batidas na porta.

"Evey, Severo..." - Era a voz de Gabrielle. – "John já está pronto e os convidados estão esperando. As damas estão loucas para entrar aqui e eu não sei por quando tempo conseguirei segurá-las! Apressem-se".

Divertida, Evangeline olhou-o.

- Eu deveria ter desconfiado que Gaby era a responsável por essa visita!

- Eu devo admitir que simpatizei muito com a sua amiga.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Sempre se metendo onde não é chamada... – ela riu-se – Depois terei uma conversinha com ela!

- De forma alguma. Ela deixou bem claro que eu _invadi_ a casa enquanto ela resolvia um problema na cozinha.

- Claro...

Por um breve momento Severo pareceu sorrir... Mas logo o seu rosto fechou-se, e a sua expressão ficou séria.

- O que Minerva lhe contou?

- Sobre os seus motivos de ir à guerra. Sobre a morte do meu tio.

Ele crispou levemente os lábios.

- Sobre isso--

- Não precisa! Minerva me explicou... já passou.

- Mesmo assim, eu peço perdão.

- Eu não tenho do que lhe perdoar, Severo. Sinceramente.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso. Evangeline, suspirou, lembrando de outra coisa que Minerva lhe dissera... e sabendo que aquele era um assunto proibido. Mas aquela parecia ser a única oportunidade que ela jamais teria de falar sobre isso... e pensando assim, mordeu o lábio inferior e disse cautelosamente:

- Ela também me contou sobre a sua vizinha.

Severo imediatamente desviou os seus olhos... Quando Evangeline pensava que ele evadir-se-ia do assunto, no entanto, a sua voz aveludada encheu o quarto num tom pesado, carregado... Sofrido.

- Sabe o que é interessante? – Os olhos negros cravaram-se nos dela... tão transparentes. Ele parecia tão frágil... – No dia do casamento de Lílian eu fui vê-la, da mesma forma que estou fazendo agora. No momento em que a vi, tudo o que eu queria era raptá-la e evitar que aquele casamento acontecesse.

Evangeline mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

- E agora? Você quer fazer o mesmo?

Severo suspirou.

- Não. – Ele desviou novamente os seus olhos. Por um momento, Evangeline pensou que a voz aveludada ficara pesada demais... carregada demais. – Eu quero apenas que você seja feliz. Comigo ou com ele, eu quero que você seja feliz.

Finalmente Evangeline permitiu que uma lágrima caísse dos seus olhos. Apressou-se em enxugá-la com delicadeza, certificando-se que aquilo não estragaria a sua maquiagem.

- Obrigada.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Não agradeça. Se pudesse escolher, certamente estaria sentindo a vontade de estragar a cerimônia e raptar a noiva; é mais fácil de lidar com esse tipo de sentimento.

Ela sorriu e, lentamente, aproximou-se de Severo. Com as suas mãos delicadas, segurou as dele.

- Eu também te amo, Severo.

Ele suspirou.

- Posso beijar a noiva?

Evangeline assentiu. Lentamente, Severo levou as mãos delicadas encobertas pelas luvas brancas aos seus lábios e as beijou demoradamente... então levou os seus lábios finos aos carmins, demorando-se sobre eles, sentindo o gosto, a textura... sabendo que aquela era a última vez que os sentia. Sentiu dor, como se tivesse ferido de morte, quando os lábios lentamente deixaram os dele, muito embora o seu sabor insistisse em permanecer impregnado em sua boca... Sentiu o seu coração bater descompassado e sentiu o seu rosto contorcer-se num sorriso.

Acariciou o rosto de Evangeline disse:

- Vá. Estão lhe esperando.

Como se tomando coragem Evangeline respirou fundo. Apressou-se à cômoda e pegou o buquê de Lírios. Virou-se para Severo e alisou levemente o vestido.

- Como estou?

- Eu jamais vi uma mulher mais bonita no mundo inteiro.

Ela sorriu.

- Me deseje sorte.

- Boa sorte.

Evangeline respirou fundo novamente, enquanto Severo abria a porta. Do lado de fora, Gabrielle a esperava. A loira lhe sorriu.

- Então?

- Eu estou pronta.

- Severo – Gabrielle disse, olhando-o. – Espere alguns minutos e saia pelos fundos... Não é nada contra você, mas a cerimônia se dará na varanda, então...

Ele assentiu e, rapidamente, Gabrielle tomou a mão de Evangeline e a puxou escada abaixo. Severo ouviu os passos ecoarem cada vez mais baixos... quando, finalmente silenciaram, ele sentiu-se livre para descer, atravessar a sala vazia, sair pela porta dos fundos e adentrar os jardins.

A música que deveria estar conduzindo Evangeline ao altar começou a soar, enquanto ele começava a se encaminhar para o portão...

Mas ele não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo quando viu Evangeline subir os três pequenos degraus e ir ao encontro do seu noivo... Então ele apenas ficou ali, parado, vendo-a segurar a mão de John...

E viu quando John fez os seus votos... E viu quando Evangeline, com um sorriso no rosto, disse que o aceitava como marido... E viu quando as alianças foram trocadas e o padre os declarava casados... E viu, por fim, quando os lábios dela encontram os de John, selando o compromisso recém firmado.

Ele, de fato, chegara tarde demais.

* * *

(1) Imagino que Hagrid tenha ganhado o direito a ter uma varinha, depois da guerra, devido à sua participação.

**XxXxXxX**

_Qto à demora... foi mal! Eu sei que esperar por caps novos é um saco e é por isso que eu tento postar o mais rápido possível... infelizmente, a minha vida anda bem corrida ultimamente... tanto eu quanto a Shey, que beta, temos que priorizar trabalho e estudos... e às vezes simplesmente não sobra tempo para fazer o que gostamos – no meu caso, escrever._

_Anyways, se serve de consolo a espera maldita está acabando: o próximo capítulo é o último! Yeyyyyyy! XD_

_Enton revisem! Please!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, claro, que gastou um tempo precioso para betar esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**Florence Snape, Eris, Dani, DevilAir, Anne Raven e Lois**__._


	22. À Eternidade pt1

**XXII**

**À ETERNIDADE – PARTE 1**

As palmas ecoavam junto com os gritinhos de saudação aos recém-casados. Aos poucos, os convidados levantavam-se e começavam a subir as escadinhas, se encontrado com os noivos e dando-lhes os cumprimentos pelas bodas.

Olhando para aquela cena, Severo não conseguiu evitar que um sorrisinho irônico tomasse conta dos seus lábios – ele sentia como se estivesse anestesiado; uma paz mórbida o cercava, mas ele sabia bem que aquilo provinha do seu provável estado de negação. Logo o efeito da anestesia passaria, e ele estaria só, despeitado e mais miserável do que nunca... voltando finalmente ao seu estado de espírito normal.

Ele suspirou e pensou em sair de lá antes que a anestesia passasse e ele fizesse algo que pudesse lhe causar arrependimento; mas foi impedido por uma mão firmemente postada no seu ombro. Era Minerva McGonagall, estranhamente vestida com roupas trouxas.

- Minerva – ele cumprimentou.

- Por favor, Severo, não faça nada para estragar o dia de Evangeline.

O sorriso sarcástico de Severo acentuou-se, enquanto a sua sobrancelha erguia-se.

- Minerva, eu sou um homem ligado às tradições. Se fosse fazer algo para estragar o casamento, fá-lo-ia na hora apropriada, quando o padre perguntasse se alguém conhece alguma razão para que as bodas não fossem oficializadas.

- Você não conhece nenh--

- Além do fato de que a noiva está apaixonada por mim, eu tenho uma semana de motivos para que esse casamento não acontecesse! – Não demorou muito para que a velha bruxa soubesse a que Severo estava se referindo; o seu rosto corou suavemente. – Mas eu não falei nada! Evangeline é adulta; ela tem todo direito de casar-se com quem bem entender.

Minerva desviou o seu olhar.

- Não sei se você já sabe disso, mas eu tentei convencê-la do contrário. Eu falei algumas coisas sobre você a ela e tentei fazer com que ela desistisse do casamento.

- Eu já soube e não gostei. Eu geralmente não procuro justificar os meus erros; logo não preciso de ninguém tentando justificá-los por mim, entendeu?

- Desculpe-me. Apenas não me pareceu certo que vocês estivessem jogando fora--

- Não é problema seu. – Ele deu um meio-sorriso. – De fato, agora não é mais problema de ninguém. Ela está casada e feliz e eu estou finalmente pronto.

- Para...?

Severo pigarreou e olhou de relance para o casal, que ainda recebiam cumprimentos dos amigos e familiares. Aparentemente, para ambos os nubentes a presença de Severo durante a cerimônia passara totalmente despercebida; e, para evitar conflitos ou despedidas, ele preferia que aquela situação perdurasse. Assim, resolveu se apressar.

- Quando eu vim morar na casa de Evangeline, o meu objetivo era aprender o que eu não sabia sobre o mundo trouxa, e isso eu já consegui. Acontece, Minerva, que eu não posso me incorporar a esse mundo enquanto ainda possuir a minha varinha, ou enquanto mantiver qualquer possibilidade de contato com os bruxos.

A mulher franziu o cenho e afastou-se ligeiramente de Severo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu vou voltar para onde estive vivendo nos últimos dias agora e usarei a minha varinha pela última vez, para alterar o nome nos documentos que você e Shacklebolt conseguiram. Depois deixarei o Reino Unido.

- Mas-- Você realmente acha que essa é a melhor maneira de lidar com tudo?

- Eu gosto de pensar que não estou fazendo isso para "lidar" com algo; apenas estou retornando aos meus planos originais. Para tanto, eu preciso que você esqueça que eu sobrevivi. Eu quero que você nuca mais pense em mim como uma pessoa viva; eu preciso que você e Shacklebolt _acreditem_ que eu estou naquela cova. E, conseqüentemente, eu quero que vocês não tentem me achar ou saber notícias minhas. Você pode fazer isso?

Ela assentiu. Lentamente as mãos enrugadas buscaram as dele.

- E se você precisar de algo?

- Eu não precisarei. Ainda assim, caso algo aconteça, eu sei onde lhe encontrar.

- Então é isso? Você simplesmente vai desaparecer?

- Não é como se nós fossemos amigos de infância, Minerva! Não precisa se emocionar!

A mulher suspirou e tentou sorrir.

- Acontece que eu aprendi a me importar com você, Severo. E me faria muito feliz se de tempos em tempos você mandasse algum tipo de notícia... pelo menos para que eu tenha certeza que você está vivo!

- Eu não poderei fazer isso.

- Então... essa é a última vez que nos veremos? – O homem assentiu. Então, para a total surpresa de Severo, a bruxa que lhe parecia ser incapaz de demonstrar emoções aproximou-se e o abraçou discretamente. – Adeus.

Severo tentou sorrir, desvencilhando-se delicadamente do abraço.

- Posso pedir um último favor? – Ela assentiu. – Diga a Evangeline que eu quero encontrá-la feliz, na próxima vez que vê-la.

- Você quer que ela fique esperando a sua volta?

- Ao contrário; ela não deve esperar por mim; eu não vou voltar. Mas eu sei que nos veremos de novo.

Minerva sorriu melancolicamente.

- A estrela. – Severo assentiu. – Eu não pensei que você acreditava nesse tipo de coisa.

- Nem eu pensei que você acreditava; ainda assim, você fez o possível para jogar Evangeline na minha cama, depois que percebeu o que a estrela significava.

- Severo--

- Adeus, Minerva.

A velha apertou os seus lábios num gesto que oscilava entre exasperação e resignação e assentiu.

- Boa sorte.

E viu o homem dar meia-volta e deixar a casa. À medida que a imagem dele esvaía-se, também diminuía o barulho no lado de fora da casa de Evangeline e aumentava exponencialmente o frio. Minerva virou-se: quase todos os demais convidados estavam dentro da casa – os noivos, ainda onde ficava o altar, recebiam os últimos cumprimentos. Minerva subiu, colocando em seu rosto um sorriso.

- Evangeline!

A mulher abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou a velha.

- Minerva! Que bom que você veio! – Ela voltou-se ao marido. – John, essa é mulher que tem se portado como uma mãe para mim desde que meu avô morreu!

John sorriu e apertou a mão de Minerva.

- É um prazer finalmente te conhecer! E eu prometo que cuidarei bem de Evangeline!

- Eu tenho certeza que sim! Bem, eu-- eu não acho que vá ficar para festa, então desejo a vocês dois toda felicidade do mundo! Evangeline, será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?

Os olhos da velha bruxa imediatamente cravam-se em John. Com um sorriso, ele pediu licença e deixou as duas à vontade. Finalmente a sós com a sobrinha-neta de Dumbledore, Minerva sentiu-se livre para dar o recado que lhe fora incumbido.

- O que foi? É algo sobre Severo? Eu vi vocês conversado...

Minerva respirou fundo e balançou ligeiramente a cabeça.

- Sim, é sobre ele.

- E o que é? Ele não vai ficar para a festa?

Minerva abriu a boca e ergueu uma sobrancelha, formando uma expressão de irritação bem parecida com a de Severo.

- Evangeline, você consegue perceber como essa sua pergunta é ridícula?

O sorriso da mulher morreu.

- Eu apenas pensei-- Acontece que eu gosto dele e gostaria de tê-lo festejando comigo um momento feliz.

- E eu que nunca pensei que egoísmo fosse um dos seus defeitos! Ele ama você! E você, sabendo disso, quer que ele fique no seu casamento, _celebrando_, apenas porque você ainda não está pronta para deixá-lo ir?! – Evangeline tentou responder, mas a voz ríspida de Minerva interrompeu-a. – Acontece que _ele_ estava pronto para ir! E ele tem coragem, Evangeline, então ele se foi! Para sempre!

Evangeline parou de respirar por um momento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ele vai deixar a Reino Unido! Ele vai mudar novamente de nome e ir-se Merlin sabe aonde! Ele vai desaparecer.

Ela engoliu seco e respirou fundo. Sentiu os seus olhos queimarem levemente... mas aquele era o dia do seu casamento. Não podia chorar por outro. Tentando se controlar, ela afirmou baixinho:

- Ele não pode fazer isso.

- Ele já fez!

- Mas ele volta? Ele não... – Ela parou um pouco, tentando controlar a voz tremida. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, mas dessa vez não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de água. – Ele não pode desaparecer _para sempre_, pode?

- Você o conhece.

Evangeline sentiu uma lágrima deixar os seus olhos, mas não se importou. O que se passava dentro dela não deixava que ela se preocupasse com maquiagens borradas; era como se um pedaço lhe houvesse sido estripado. Quase instintivamente a mão de Evangeline pressionou o seu peito, tentando fazer a dor desaparecer, enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade.

- Evangeline – Minerva disse um pouco mais calma. – Você acabou de casar-se. Veja isso como uma oportunidade de esquecê-lo.

- Mas... – Ela mordeu levemente o seu lábio inferior. – Ele não disse adeus. – Soluçou. – Por que ele não disse adeus?!

Minerva deu um meio-sorriso.

- Ora, Evangeline: lembre da estrela. Vocês se reencontrarão um dia.

- Mas não em vida?

- Essa foi a sua escolha.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Pela porta, vinha Gabrielle cautelosamente. – Meu Deus, Evan, vamos! Nós temos que ajeitar a sua maquiagem! Não podemos deixar-- Quem é você?! – Ela perguntou, finalmente notando Minerva.

McGonagall suspirou.

- Tente ser feliz, Evangeline. Ele queria isso.

E deu meia-volta, deixando a casa. Gabrielle agarrou os braços da amiga e fez-la encará-la.

- O que houve?

- Ele foi embora!

- Sim, mas você está aqui! E todos os seus amigos estão aqui, e os seus novos familiares estão aqui, e todos eles contam com você! Você fez o mais difícil, a escolha; agora a confirme!

Evangeline, incerta, assentiu. Gabrielle respirou aliviada, segurou a mão da amiga e começou a encaminhá-la para dentro de casa... mas não conseguiu fazê-la passar pela porta; ao invés de entrar, Evangeline quedou-se como uma pedra.

- Eu não posso!

Gabrielle fechou rapidamente a porta e virou-se exasperada.

- O quê?!

- Me dê as chaves do seu carro!

- Evan! Eu não--!

- Por favor, Gaby! Eu só quero falar com ele! Eu preciso dizer que eu sentirei saudades, e que eu jamais o esquecerei!

- Por quê?!

- Porque se eu não fechar esse capítulo da minha vida eu sempre me perguntarei se ele pensa em mim, e onde ele está, e com quem ele está e eu nunca poderei ser feliz! Porque eu preciso que ele saiba que eu--

- Que você?!

Evangeline suspirou.

- Que eu o amo.

Gabrielle mordeu ligeiramente o lábio de uma forma que lhe era usual sempre que tentava segurar as suas lágrimas.

- Você já disse isso a ele hoje. Eu estava escutando.

- Mas eu não disse direito! Eu preciso que ele saiba o quanto--

- E quanto é?

- Mais do que eu imaginava ser possível.

A loira suspirou, enxugando uma lágrima que escapou dos seus olhos.

- Mais que a John?

Evangeline deu um sorriso.

- Mais que a mim mesma.

Rapidamente, Gabrielle abriu a bolsa e retirou de lá as chaves do seu carro.

- Volte rápido.

**XxXxXxX**

_Bem, o último cap ficou enorme... então eu decidi dividi-lo em duas partes e postar a primeira enquanto corrijo umas coisinhas na segunda – acho que assim todos ficam felizes! E não se preocupem: EU JURO, que postarei o final até segunda!_

_Até lá, reviews, por favor!_

_E, claro, bjus para a minha maninha querida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E para as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras que revisaram: __**Florence Snape**__ (huahauhauha! Adorei esse negócio de que os melhores pecados acontecem em vida! Estou pensando em usar algum dia numa fic... pode?), __**Lois**__ (não, eu não me drogo... que eu saiba! Hehehehe!), __**Anne Raven**__ (Mas na verdade vc é uma das minhas leitoras mais masoquistas! Acho que vc é a que mais entende o que se passa na minha cabecinha doentia..), __**DevilAir**__ (Espero que vc já tenha se curado do choque! Bju!), __**Nadeshiko Amamya**__ (Heuehueheuheueh!! Nem todo final de novela das oito é feliz... Heheheeh), __**Dani**__ (Sim, ela casou com o John! Isso é uma coisa que eu sabia que ia acontecer desde antes de começar a escrever! E ninguém mudará a minha opinião: John eh um OTEMO partido! Heuhueheuh), __**Eris**__ (Alex terá o seu final na segunda parte do cap... gosto demais da personagem para fazê-la apenas sumir... E, bem, a história é à eternidade... em algum ponto os dois vão ficar juntos. O problema é saber quando... ueheuheuehuheueh) e __**Fernanda Xuxu**__ (Uuuuuuuuuuuuufa que alguém mais concorda que o John é o máximo! Eu tbm acho que ele merece ser feliz!!)._


	23. À Eternidade pt2

**XXIII**

**À ETERNIDADE – PARTE 2**

- Eu pensei que lhe encontraria aqui.

Severo disse enquanto se aproximava da mesinha no canto esquerdo do café que ele e Alexandra tantas vezes freqüentaram juntos. A loira estava lá, escondida pelos seus gigantescos óculos-escuros e enterrada num imenso cappuccino, enquanto lia um livro qualquer.

Ela suspirou lentamente e tirou os seus óculos, mirando-o com frios olhos azuis.

- Você tem de parar de recorrer a mim todas as vezes que algo não dá certo entre você e Evangeline.

Severo crispou os lábios.

- Como você pode saber o que aconteceu lá?

- Evangeline, nos tempos do colégio, era apaixonada pelo meu namorado, Casey. Eu também gostava muito dele, mas não deu certo: quando eu engravidei de William, meu ex-marido e, na época, capitão do time de futebol, a nossa relação ficou insustentável. O fato é que, uma semana antes do baile de formatura, o Casey a convidou a pedido meu, detalhe que ela jamais soube. Ela ficou tentada, mas acabou indo com um nerd, o Steve, porque não sabia como dar um fora nele. No fim, ela ficou com Steve por três anos e perdeu a virgindade com ele, antes de descobrir como sair daquele relacionamento.

Severo franziu o cenho, sentando-se à mesa.

- Por que você está me contando isso?

- Porque eu aproveito oportunidades de ser feliz; por isso dormi com outro. Evangeline, por sua vez, pensa um milhão de vezes antes de agir e coloca a felicidade dos outros na frente da dela. Se ela se sentia obrigada por causa de um mero baile de formatura, imagine agora, por causa de um casamento! Ela jamais largaria John por você. _Não hoje._

- E quando?

- Bem, com Steve foram três anos; com John, Deus sabe! – Ela riu-se. – Diga-me que eu estou certa; diga-me que ela está devidamente casada.

Severo suspirou.

- Eu não pedi para que ela não se casasse.

Alexandra deu um sorriso sarcástico e revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sou masoquista, Stephen. Então eu gostaria que você se afastasse de mim.

- Eu pretendo fazer isso. Eu vou sair do país.

Ela abriu a boca, paralisada por um momento. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Para onde você vai?

- Para o Canadá, viver em Fort St. John. Quando chegar lá lhe enviarei o endereço e lhe darei os meus telefones.

- Evangeline sabe?

- Não e eu estou confiando que você jamais dirá a ela onde eu estou.

- E porque você está _me_ dando essas informações?

- Porque eu não quero perder contato com você.

Alexandra suspirou.

- Como ela reagiu?

- Eu não disse a ela. – Ele se levantou. – Adeus, Alex.

A mulher rapidamente segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de ir.

- Stephen, espere!

Ele olhou-a.

- O meu nome é Severo. Severo Snape.

- O quê?

- É uma longa história; eu não tenho tempo ou vontade de contar agora. Talvez algum outro dia. O fato é que eu tive que mentir, não só para você, mas para todo mundo. Apenas Evangeline e John sabem o meu nome verdadeiro... _e você_, agora. Desculpe-me.

Alexandra sorriu, levantando-se. Lentamente acariciou o rosto dele e beijou levemente os seus lábios.

- Não tem importância... _Stephen_. Adeus.

Ele sorriu e começou a se encaminhar para fora.

- Stephen! – Ele se virou. – Eu teria ficado arrasada se você não tivesse vindo se despedir. Pense nisso.

XxXxXxX

O coração palpitava, parecia querer sair pela boca! E Evangeline tinha plena consciência de que estava cometendo um erro; de que ela não deveria simplesmente ter abandonado o seu casamento para correr atrás do seu ex-amante. Ainda assim, a idéia de jamais voltar a ver aquele homem dominava todas as outras; todos os medos, todas as convenções e todos os pudores que poderiam querer reprimi-la.

Dessa forma, ela não se sentiu envergonhada quando desceu do carro da sua amiga em frente a um albergue no centro de Liverpool ostentando o seu caro vestido de noiva. Nem se sentiu acanhada pelos olhares enviesados dos transeuntes, enquanto, ofegante, entrava no pequeno estabelecimento.

O atendente logo a notou, mas pareceu levar um século para que ela, com o seu coração martelando e o nervosismo deixando uma sensação estranha apoderar-se do seu estômago, conseguisse se aproximar um pouco dele.

O homem, embasbacado, logo exclamou:

- Por Deus, você _realmente_ estava casando!

Evangeline ignorou o comentário, acelerando o passo até ele. Um sorriso vacilante apareceu em seus lábios e ela sentiu as mãos ficarem ligeiramente trêmulas.

- Ele está aqui?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Meu bem... ele se foi.

Ela sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Ele chegou aqui há alguns minutos, pegou uma maletinha e foi embora. Você chegou tarde demais.

- Mas... Para onde? Ele disse alguma coisa?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Os olhos de Evangeline começaram a queimar e o nó na garganta parecia mais forte do que ela poderia suportar... do que ela conseguia controlar.

- Mas...

- Você deveria voltar para o seu noivo, se não for tarde demais para isso também.

Não era tarde demais... Ela mesma dissera que voltaria para a celebração, que apenas diria adeus a Severo. No entanto, apenas naquele momento ela soube: jamais poderia seguir numa vida ao lado de John. Ou ao lado de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Não... não posso. Eu – ela o olhou. – Eu preciso de um telefone.

Rapidamente, o atendente entregou a ela um velho celular. Evangeline discou o número de Gabrielle. A amiga não demorou a atender.

- Gaby?

"Evan!" – O tom de voz da mulher refletia o mais puro alívio. – "Todos estão perguntando por você!"

- Então... diga-os que eu não voltarei. A festa acabou. – A sua voz começou a ficar pesada. – Diga ao John que eu sinto muito... e diga ao seu marido que ele me representará no pedido de anulação.

"Amiga você... você tem certeza?"

- Sim, tenho. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ela ouviu um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha.

"Sim. Dê-me uma hora e meia para tirar todos da sua casa e não se preocupe com o carro. Você poderá me entregar amanhã."

Evangeline respirou fundo e entregou o telefone ao atendente. Apesar de ter feito o seu melhor para segurar-se, não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer. Ainda assim, ela jamais tivera tanta certeza de fazer algo certo.

Ela sentiu a mão do atendente sobre a dela.

- Eu acho que você precisa de um chá... venha comigo.

XxXxXxX

Quanto tempo ela passou falando sobre a sua vida com aquele desconhecido ela não sabia; mas quando Evangeline estava voltando para casa tudo estava escuro e ela não mais se sentia triste; ela sentia raiva de si mesma: Brian lhe dissera para assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos, e que tudo aquilo era uma conseqüência dela ter sido cautelosa demais... e ele estava certo.

Quando o carro que ela tomara emprestado finalmente estacionou em frente à sua casa, Evangeline apenas queria arrasta-se para a sua cama e ficar lá pelos próximos dias; não esperava se deparar com as lembranças do casamento que ela abandonara espalhadas pelo seu caminho: cadeiras no jardim e o altar improvisado, no alto da sua varanda... Mas não precisou de muito esforço para ignorar tudo aquilo: não se arrependia, afinal – _Não ainda_, ela pensou.

Com um sorriso meio triste, meio resignado, ela abriu a porta. A escuridão dominava toda a sala... e talvez por isso ela não tenha visto o homem que a esperava de pé, recostado à parede oposta à entrada, ainda cheia de espelhos.

- Evangeline.

Ela não conseguiu respirar, não conseguiu será mover-se na direção de onde vinha aquela voz. Pensou até mesmo que pudesse está ficando louca; pensou que a vontade de ouvir novamente a voz aveludada e máscula lhe fosse tão forte que a sua mente começara a lhe pregar peças. Mas se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira do seu subconsciente, era uma das mais elaboradas, pois imediatamente ela sentiu os seus olhos queimarem e o seu coração disparar.

- Severo?

Nada. Nenhuma voz. Nem uma só palavra.

Mas ela pôde escutar os passos no escuro, ecoando contra o assoalho de madeira, cada vez mais próximos. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se desfalecer. Evangeline podia sentir a energia da mão dele sobre o seu rosto, sem, no entanto, tocá-la. Sentiu a respiração quente perto do seu ombro e subindo... passando pelo seu colo e seus seios arfantes... pelo seu pescoço, queixo... e, finalmente, parando sobre os seus lábios... confundindo-se com o seu próprio hálito.

- Eu – ela tentou articular, mas era difícil controlar as palavras quando o seu coração queria sair pela boca.

- Não. – Ele interrompeu-a, roçando acidentalmente os seus lábios nos dela. – Não fale nada.

Ela deixou a sua primeira lágrima cair.

- Eu estou com medo – ela sussurrou sob a boca dele.

- De quê?

Mais uma lágrima.

- De abrir os olhos e não lhe ver aqui.

Lentamente, ela sentiu o hálito quente lhe subir a face, até que a pele dele tocou a sua num respeitoso beijo na sua testa... um beijo tão demorado que, quando os lábios dele deixaram a sua pele Evangeline sentia-se queimar.

- Me desculpe – ela escutou, antes da presença forte deixá-la.

Evangeline escutou alguns passos afastando-se dela. Quase desesperada para mantê-lo em sua vista, ela apertou o interruptor ao lado da porta, ligando a luz. Severo já estava no meio da sala quando foi surpreendido pela luminosidade. Lentamente, ele se virou. Olhou-a. A mulher deu um meio-sorriso e caminhou alguns passos em direção a dele.

- Por que você está se desculpando?

Severo desviou o olhar.

- Você está casada. E eu não vim para desrespeitar a você ou ao seu marido, mas eu espero que você entenda o quanto é difícil.

Ela soluçou, sem ousar se aproximar dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu vou sair do país; não sei se Minerva já lhe falou sobre isso. Então eu vim me despedir.

Ela sorriu, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado do seu peito.

- Você veio? Eu estava pensado que você não se importava o suficiente, e por isso--

- Como você pode pensar isso?! A minha vida inteira eu tive dificuldade de admitir ter qualquer sentimento, mas por você eu admiti! Eu inclusive tentei fazer tudo certo e estava disposto a ficar ao seu lado nos seus termos! Eu estava disposto a lhe dar tudo o que eu tenho, material ou imaterial, sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca, e você _acha_ que eu não me importava o suficiente?!

- _Desculpe_...

- Esqueça. Foi um erro vir.

E, dizendo isso, Severo começou a se encaminhar para a porta, passando como um raio por Evangeline... Mas ela não estava disposta a deixá-lo sair de sua vida tão facilmente; então, com o coração batendo descompassado, segurou-o firmemente pelo braço.

- Espere! – Ele se virou; seus olhos incrivelmente negros recaíram sobre a mulher com uma intensidade inexplicável... Era como se ele a acusasse, a odiasse. Evangeline engoliu seco antes de continuar. – Como eu poderia saber o quanto você se importa? Como eu poderia saber o que você sente, quando tudo que você fez foi me tratar como se eu não fosse necessária; como se você não ligasse para o que eu quero e o que eu sinto? Porque, se não era assim, Severo, você fez de tudo para me passar essa imagem! – Ela mordeu o lábio e, respirando fundo para tomar um pouco de coragem, aproximou o seu rosto do dele. A expressão nos olhos negros, no entanto, não mudou. – Não é uma questão de admitir o que você sente, mas de demonstrar. Dizer que ama é fácil. São só palavras.

Ele bufou, também se aproximando. Apesar dos lábios crispados e do ar perigoso que Severo exalava, Evangeline não queria fazer outra coisa, senão beijá-lo. Sentiu-se perder o ar.

- E de que teria me adiantado bancar o idiota apaixonado? Eu já tentei, há vinte anos, me humilhar para uma mulher! Ela não veio para mim! Então que razão eu teria para pensar que você viria? Acredite ou não, Evangeline, eu fiz o meu melhor; e você fez a sua escolha!

- Nós não somos a mesma pessoa, quando você vai perceber isso?! Eu não tomarei as mesmas atitudes ou as mesmas decisões que tomou a mulher que um dia você amou!

- Não? – Sarcástico, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Porque eu tive a ligeira impressão de lhe ver casando-se com outro homem!

Evangeline baixou a cabeça.

- Eu o abandonei. Vou entrar com o pedido de anulação.

Severo, por um momento, se quedou paralisado, totalmente sem resposta. O seu primeiro impulso foi o de tomar os lábios que estavam tão perigosamente pertos dos seus, sem se importar se aquilo que ela dissera era verdade ou não... mas ele era Severo Snape; então, ao invés de seguir o seu instinto, ele apenas deixou um sorrisinho sarcástico acentuar-se em seus lábios.

- _Anulação_? E quando ele chegar para você dizendo que a ama e que não pode viver sem você, o que você vai fazer? Anular a anulação?

Evangeline voltou a olhá-lo, decidia a não se deixar intimidar. Tentando manter a sua voz firme, retrucou:

- Não. Eu vou dizer que sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada, porque eu amo outra pessoa.

Severo rolou os olhos e deu uma breve e forçada risada rouca. Cruzando os braços, ele repetiu as palavras há pouco proferidas por Evangeline:

- _Dizer que ama é fácil. São só palavras._

- Nesse momento não é.

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele. As mãos delicadas tentaram fazê-lo descruzar os braços, numa tentativa de quebrar a resistência dele e romper um pouco a distancia que os separava, mas Severo não permitiu. Com lábios crispados e uma voz dura, ele limitou-se a dizer:

- Eu estou indo embora.

- Você não tem que fazer isso--

- Eu tenho. Eu sempre tive. É perigoso para mim ficar perambulando pelo Reino Unido, desde que me tornei uma figura popular. Eu não quero ser reconhecido, e não pretendo dar chance às estatísticas! Cedo ou tarde alguém me reconhecerá.

- Então me leve! – Severo respirou fundo, finalmente descruzando os seus braços. Aproveitando-se do breve descuido, Evangeline roubou-lhe um beijo rápido e inocente. Ele a olhou surpreso, e ela nada pôde fazer senão tentar sorrir e implorar baixinho. – Por favor.

- Você viria comigo?

- O que você acha?! – Ela bufou impacientemente. – Eu estou aqui, vestida de noiva, dizendo que tudo que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado! Você não vai conseguir uma demonstração de amor maior do que essa!

- Eu suponho que não.

Evangeline suspirou, mordendo ligeiramente o lábio inferior; tentando ler qualquer emoção nos olhos negros... mas era impossível. O ódio não estava mais lá; mas também não estava o carinho. Os olhos de Severo eram dois buracos negros vazios... como se ele não tivesse guardado nada além do desprezo para ela.

Os olhos castanhos finalmente se encheram de lágrimas quando Evangeline constatou:

- Você ainda está convencido a ir, não está?

Severo assentiu brevemente, sem tirar os seus olhos dela.

- O que você esperava?

- Severo, essa manhã, antes do casamento, você veio me ver. Se, naquela hora, eu desistisse de tudo e aceitasse lhe seguir, o que teria acontecido?

- Seria diferente.

- Por quê? – Ela segurou o rosto dele, trazendo-o para tão perto do rosto dele quanto o possível... mas dessa vez não ousou beijá-lo. – Teria sido o mesmo! Eu teria igualmente deixado o meu marid--

- Ai está a diferença! – Severo disse com a voz ligeiramente alterada. – Ele é o seu marido, agora! E não há nada que eu ou você possa fazer: vocês estão ligados para sempre!

Evangeline suspirou.

- Esse não é o mundo bruxo! Casamentos não são laços mágicos e eternos! Seja lá o que o _seu povo_ pense sobre casamento, não é aplicável aqui. Especialmente para um casamento não consumado cuja noiva não podia estar mais arrependida.

- E o que você sugere? – Evangeline não sabia se estava enlouquecendo, mas podia jurar que Severo aproximou o rosto do dela, mesmo que apenas um pouquinho. Sentiu seu coração falhar. – Que simplesmente esqueçamos que você está casada e vivamos felizes para sempre?

- Vocês, bruxos, têm uma fixação pela eternidade! – Tentou sorrir, apesar do nervosismo. Arriscou se aproximar só mais um pouco. Para sua surpresa e contentamento, sentiu uma mão tímida de Severo pousar em sua cintura. – Eu estava pensando em algo a curto prazo... como uma semana com os telefones desligados.

Severo respirou fundo.

- Nós já tentamos isso uma vez.

- E foi maravilhoso, não foi?

Ele assentiu levemente.

- De fato.

E, dizendo isso, Severo apenas precisou inclinar um pouco o rosto para capturar o lábio inferior de Evangeline de uma forma tão apaixonada, apesar de casta, que fez todo o corpo da mulher estremecer. Mas, justo quando ela pensou que Severo a tomaria em seus braços, ele se afastou; e, quando ela menos percebeu, ele encaminhava-se em passos largos para a porta.

A dor que ela sentiu naquele momento a fez esquecer qualquer traço de orgulho que mantinha em seu corpo. Com os olhos voltando a marejar-se ela se encontrou a ponto de fazer o que antes era, para ela, impensável: implorar.

- O que mais você quer que eu faça?! – ela falou alto. – Eu larguei tudo, não era isso o que você queria? Eu já disse que não quero que você vá! Eu--

- Do que você está falando, Evangeline?! – Ele disse, virando-se para ela. Com uma curvinha sarcástica formando-se em seu rosto, Severo empurrou a porta que estivera aberta. Com um baque seco, ela fechou-se. – Eu não estou indo embora. E você está ficando neurótica.

Ela suspirou e riu.

- Você é um idiota.

Até mesmo Severo se permitiu um breve sorriso... antes de, com passos lentos, começar a se aproximar da noiva que ansiosamente o esperava. As mãos grandes foram à cintura de Evangeline e os lábios finos buscaram imediatamente a base do pescoço, pouco acima do colar de pérolas. Lentamente, os lábios passearem pelo pescoço e queixo, arranhando-os levemente com a barba mal feita e levando arrepios ao corpo da mulher... E, então, finalmente, uma boca encontrou a outra, que esperava aberta e sedenta pela dele. As línguas se encontraram com ferocidade e necessidade.

Foi como se os corpos se fundissem; foi como se eles estivessem para tornarem-se um. E talvez por isso que Evangeline não se importou que ele apertasse o seu corpo contra o dela quase dolorosamente e a empurrasse lentamente para o sofá... Os beijos firmes e intensos e ávidos jamais deixando os lábios dela enquanto ela se deitava e ele se inclinava sobre ela.

As mãos longas, finas e atrevidas logo encontraram o seu caminho por dentro do vestido de noiva, acariciando e apertando levemente as pernas encobertas pela meia-calça... Fazendo-a suspirar ao chegar à parte interna da coxa e lá demorar-se, ocasionalmente encontrando a lingerie e provocando o seu sexo. Enquanto mordia o seu ombro, Severo a fez abrir as pernas e encaixou-se nela, pressionando levemente o quadril contra a sua intimidade, fazendo Evangeline sentir o efeito que ela provocava nele... Ela gemeu alto e, quando teve a certeza que nada mais a surpreenderia naquela noite, Severo simplesmente se afastou, cessando todas as carícias.

Ofegante, Evangeline o olhou.

- O que houve?

Severo suspirou.

- Isso não está certo.

E se levantou. Evangeline sentiu o seu coração palpitar outra vez com o medo da rejeição. Rapidamente, ela se sentou e começou a ajeitar o seu vestido, cobrindo novamente o corpo.

- O que não está certo?

- Olhe o que você está vestindo; sexo rápido no sofá não me parece ser a alternativa correta.

Ela suspirou aliviada e sorriu. Divertida, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu tenho certeza de que não seria rápido.

- Ainda assim...

Ele não precisou de muito esforço para erguê-la em seus braços. Evangeline deu um gritinho agudo e se abraçou a ele, enterrando o seu rosto no pescoço másculo e sentindo o cheiro maravilhosamente inebriante da loção pós-barba. Riu-se.

- Severo! Você não precisa fazer isso!

Ele a olhou com um semblante divertido.

- Não? A cena me parece adequada.

Ela riu.

- Não! Eu lhe libero da obrigação de agir como um príncipe encantado! Os heróis byronianos sempre foram mais interessantes, de qualquer forma...

- Ótimo! – Ele disse, colocando-a no chão. – Então será que podemos, por favor, ir para o quarto e chegar àquela parte que as fábulas infantis não mostram?

Evangeline riu-se novamente e segurou a mão dele, guiando-o o mais rápido que podia escada acima.

A porta do quarto pareceu mais distante do que nunca para o casal, que nada mais queria além de se tocar... Os beijos lascivos que ele aplicava no pescoço e ombro dela, enquanto apertava-a contra o seu corpo, fazia Evangeline perder a capacidade de andar direito, fazendo-a tropeçar uma ou duas vezes na escadaria. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles conseguiram adentrar o quarto.

Rapidamente, Severo a fez virar-se, ficando de frente para ele. Os seus lábios famintos imediatamente procuraram os lábios dela... e, entre beijos, a guiou para a cama, na qual ele fez com que ela se deitasse lentamente. Debruçado sobre ela, Severo cravou os olhos negros nos seus castanhos, e ela viu transparecer uma paixão que pensava não ser possível. O seu coração pareceu querer explodir e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, as lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos não eram de tristeza. A causa era justamente a contrária.

As mãos frias acariciaram o rosto dela com delicadeza... Evangeline imitou o gesto, passando a ponta dos dedos pela pele branca como uma vela.

Lentamente, os lábios dele beijaram a testa dela, desceram para o nariz, cada um dos olhos – molhando-se com as lágrimas que acabavam de cair – as maçãs do rosto, o cantinho dos lábios e o pescoço... Então ele a olhou novamente.

- Eu imagino que isso quer dizer que eu posso voltar para a sua casa?

Evangeline riu-se e, subitamente, ergueu o seu rosto e capturou os lábios dele, num beijo sôfrego, apaixonado e possessivo... Os seus olhos brilhavam quando soltando brevemente os lábios dele, respondeu:

- Para sempre.

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Yeah... agora acabou!_

_Mil beijos de agradecimentos para a minha maninha querida, a __**Sheyla Snape**__, que pacientemente betou todos os vinte e três capítulos!_

_Agradeço também a todos que leram; tendo revisado ou não. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!_

_E, naturalmente, meus agradecimentos especiais vão para as leitoras maravilindas que se deram ao trabalho de revisar a fic! Em relação ao cap passado, essas são __**Lois**__ (Eu disse que postaria rápido, e cumpri! Nem deu tempo de você me seqüestrar! Hehehehe! Obrigada MESMO por ler, querida!), __**Florence Snape**__ (Calminha... eu não demorei quase nada para postar, não é mesmo? Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos! Hehehhehe! Espero que você tenha gostado! Bjão!), __**Anne Raven**__ (Espero que você não tenha tido que esperar muito! Obrigada por ler, e eu lhe espero nas fics que estão por vir! Beijos!), __**DevilAir **__(Minha intenção não foi enganar, eu juro! Espero que a espera tenha compensado! Bjão!) e __**Eris**__ (Yeap! Juntinhos! Huehuehueheuheuhe! Espero que vc tenha gostado!! Bjus!!)._


End file.
